Follow in their Footsteps
by Snowman1400
Summary: Harry hears strange news after facing V in his 7th year involving Ginny and LJ. Did his parents only marry in order to have Harry, the boy who could bring about the defeat of V? Did they love each other? Will Harry and Ginny have to do the same? DRAMA!
1. ch 1: The First Defiance

A/N:  
  
This chapter is in Lily and James' time, just at the end of seventh year.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Lily sat by the edge of the lake, looking out at the horizon.  
  
She was supposed to be doing her homework; she'd left the confines of the common room to find a quiet place to do so. It was as she sat under her favorite tree that she let her mind wander onto other topics besides charms.  
  
She thought of how her best friend, Ali, was going out with Sirius Black. They did seem a good match, though neither was very good at staying in a relationship. Sirius had the reputation of a man whore, and Ali was just too fickle.  
  
Vera and Remus were as funny as ever. Neither of them seemed to want to let the other know what they thought of them. Watching them was almost hilarious, but a little pathetic nonetheless.  
  
And here sat Lily, recently out of her one (and only) serious relationship. She had left him only two weeks ago, and her life had gotten back to normal. Well, for the most part.  
  
Lily was oblivious to the fact that a certain black-haired Quidditch player was creeping up behind her at this very moment. James was planning a sneak attack, hoping to catch her off-guard.  
  
She sighed as she pondered further, and James saw his opportunity.  
  
He made a loud growling noise and grabbed her by the shoulders. Lily screamed especially loudly and jumped nearly three inches into the air.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!"  
  
"Yes?" he said sweetly. He had now taken the seat next to her on the grass.  
  
"WHAT the HELL did you think you are doing?"  
  
"Well, sitting, naturally," he said, indicating the ground beside him.  
  
"I knew that," Lily said bitterly.  
  
"Could've fooled me," came the reply, mirroring her hostility.  
  
"So, why are you here?"  
  
"Why are YOU here?"  
  
"Don't wanna talk about it," she said deferring him.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Lily and James were both unaware that an old man was watching them from a fourth story window.  
  
*  
  
"They look so peaceful, Minerva."  
  
She looked at the old man, shocked.  
  
"You have to tell them, Albus."  
  
"I know. I will when the timing's right."  
  
"We can't wait forever, you know. The proph--"  
  
"I would thank you not to talk about it more often than absolutely necessary, Minerva. We never know who could be listening....  
  
*  
  
Lily and James lay on their backs, still gazing at the sunset.  
  
"So, Lily."  
  
"You know I hate you," Lily said out of nowhere.  
  
"That was a little random, but thank you?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
James looked over to her. She lay to his right, hands behind her head and looking up at the sky. The waning sunlight barely touched her face, and it was starting to get dark.  
  
"We should probably head in," James said carefully.  
  
"Not just yet. I'm gonna stay out here a bit."  
  
To her surprise, James shrugged and once again hit the grass. It was incredibly awkward for her. She wondered why he wasn't just LEAVING. The two of them lay in silence for the next few minutes, and when they were sure that they would be needed inside soon, they both stood up.  
  
"C'm'ere," said James, offering his hand to help her stand up.  
  
Lily brushed him off and got up on her own accord.  
  
"Well," he said, trying to cover up.  
  
"Let's just go," Lily replied, putting emphasis on the 'go.'  
  
The two of them reached the castle just as the last sunlight fell behind the horizon, casting the entire campus in shadow. They were walking side by side, much to Lily's dismay. She kept walking faster in an attempt to lose him, but he just kept matching her pace. Lily knew he could outrun her, so she gave up.  
  
The sudden loss of speed caught James by surprise, and he nearly jumped to a stop beside her. Lily was getting more and more annoyed by him.  
  
"Can't you tell when someone wants to be left alone?" she asked in a loud voice.  
  
"Why do you hate me, Evans? What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"Well, it's more of the fact that you EXIST, really," she replied, mirroring his comment of a few days ago. Except his had been aimed at Snape, a much more worthy candidate for venom filled insults.  
  
"Oh that's nice, Evans. What would everyone think of the head girl if they caught her being so hostile?"  
  
"Fuck you, Potter," she said under her breath.  
  
"Oh, I really wish you would."  
  
Lily would have lost it there if they had not arrived at the portrait hole. James said the password quickly and offered to let her enter first. She was about to climb through when she shot at him, "And what would everyone think of their head boy if they heard how immature you're being?"  
  
James gave her a look of mixed amusement and anger. Well, he showed much more amusement than anger.  
  
"You win," he said, holding up his hands.  
  
"LILY! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"  
  
She heard her good friend and roommate, Vera Sauniere, come rushing towards her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Surprise end of year Hogsmeade visit! Just posted on the bulletin board!"  
  
"That's great," Lily said; trying her best to sound enthused.  
  
"That's not even the best part!"  
  
She waited for the small blonde girl to continue.  
  
"REMUS ASKED ME!"  
  
Vera had yelled this so loudly that the entire room had gone quite, and a very embarrassed Remus Lupin sat in the corner, face reddening. Lily was caught off guard by the large hug that her friend gave her, and let out a small 'Oomph.'  
  
"Really? That's great, Vera. Congratulations," Lily replied, still not quite in the mood. James had gotten her extremely pissed off.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she said casually, "Who are you gonna go with?"  
  
"Well, me, naturally."  
  
They both spun around to see a very smug Potter, smiling at them both.  
  
"So, what do you say, Evans? I've gotten a lot of offers, but if you beg, I might just let you--"  
  
"No way in hell, Potter."  
  
"Well, that puts it in perspective. But if you change your mind,...."  
  
He wandered off slowly, heading for the table in the corner to join his friends. Sirius Black sat with his back to the wall, surveying the common room. Remus had resumed his homework, and Peter Pettigrew was eagerly eyeing them all. Lily had never really liked that boy. Of course, he'd never been deliberately mean to her, but he definitely hadn't gone out of his way to be kind.  
  
"Anyways," Vera said, bringing her back down to earth, "I have a ton of homework to do, and I need your help."  
  
Lily laughed and said, "No problem. I've got a ton myself."  
  
They were walking up towards their dorm, and Lily continued to talk.  
  
"I mean, these Head Girl duties really take up a lot of time, I hardly have any left over for schoolwork and everything else."  
  
"Yeah, it must be hard, being paired with Potter. But hey, you still have that private room, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't really been in there much. Why?"  
  
"Well, why don't you ever work in there?" Vera asked.  
  
Lily had never really considered this as an option, and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go and check it out? We can work in there, too."  
  
So the two girls went up to their room, and gathered their books.  
  
When they re-entered the common room, it was suspiciously quiet. Lily scanned the room, and noted that James Potter was conspicuously absent. As was his best friend, Sirius.  
  
But they couldn't have been together, as Lily saw Sirius enter the room at that moment.  
  
He made his way over to Lupin and Pettigrew, and started to laugh with them. Lily brought Vera over to talk to him.  
  
"Black, where were you just now?"  
  
"Now, Lily, you can use my first name."  
  
"Okay, Sirius, where were you?"  
  
"I don't see how that's any of your business."  
  
"C'mon," Vera said carefully, "Let's go."  
  
She had never really been comfortable speaking with boys, even ones as laughable as Sirius Black. Sure, half the school was after him and he was repeatedly voted best looking boy at Hogwarts, but that only seemed to make his head infinitely bigger. At least he was less arrogant than Potter....  
  
"Where're you going?" asked Remus.  
  
Vera replied, "Head's room. Gotta get some quiet to study."  
  
Sirius suddenly snorted loudly and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" the girls asked in unison.  
  
Lupin started to say something before Sirius cut him off and started talking to Lily.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. Have fun."  
  
"Sirius Black, if you're planning anything,...."  
  
"No! I swear! Really, just go."  
  
But Lily couldn't leave, seeing as Vera was now deep in conversation with Remus.  
  
It was another ten minutes before she finally managed to pull her away and out of the room.  
  
They walked in silence for the first few corridors, until Vera started talking about her Muggle Studies paper.  
  
"....and they have these things they call blunders, wait no, blenders. They mix all the food...."  
  
Lily wasn't really listening. She was too worried about what Sirius was planning.  
  
She was no stranger to the Marauders' pranks, being victim of more than one herself. Lucky for her, James, the mastermind of their plotting, was generally not behind the ones they pulled on her, for obvious reasons.  
  
They reached the tapestry of the duck pond on the fourth floor. Lily placed her hand against the beak of a small duckling, whispering, "Slytherins suck."  
  
"Slytherins suck?" questioned Vera, "That's your password?"  
  
"James thought it up," said Lily, explaining in one sentence.  
  
"I see."  
  
Both of the girls brought their supplies to the middle of the large sitting room. On the right wall was a massive fireplace, logs still burning. A three-piece living room set was put up around an oriental rug in front of the fire. The ceiling went up in a dome shape, with a large, circular, wooden table directly beneath it. The floor was made of white marble, and there was an abundance of old paintings on the wall. Opposite the door were two large mirrors. Lily and James knew these as the secret entrances to their sleeping quarters.  
  
"It's exquisite," Vera breathed.  
  
Lily simply nodded and said, "Let's get to work, then."  
  
They walked to the small table in front of the fire and sat around it. Lily pulled out her Arithmancy text while Vera dipped her quill in ink to finish writing her Muggle Studies essay.  
  
Every so often, Vera would ask her questions such as, "What's a toaster?" and "What's the theory behind microwaveable popcorn?"  
  
Lily was about to tell her how to spell superglue when something happened.  
  
"P-E-R-G-L-U---"  
  
"Lils? What's the next letter? LILS!"  
  
But suddenly, Vera knew why Lily had frozen.  
  
Standing dumbstruck in front of one of the mirrors was James Potter, wearing nothing but his boxers. His left hand was full of his robes, which he had been intending to put on that moment. He just stood there, however, horror evident on his face.  
  
"Potter?" they asked.  
  
"Erm, Good evening, Sauniere. Evans."  
  
"What are you--"  
  
But the girls got their answer when a skinny, brown-haired girl pushed the mirror aside and stepped out of the small, attached bedroom.  
  
"James, what..." she said, "....oh."  
  
The girls stared at the two of them, totally bewildered.  
  
"Were you two just--"  
  
"That's none of your business," shot James.  
  
Vera recognized the girl. Her last name was Speare, but she didn't know her first.  
  
"Well, this is awkward," the Speare girl tried to end the silence, "I'll just be going, then."  
  
She looked directly at James, as if waiting for something.  
  
"Oh, right. Bye, Robyn."  
  
"Bye bye, sweetie," she said, before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
All three of them watched her walk out of the room in her crumpled clothes.  
  
"Would you mind explaining yourself, then?" Lily said faintly. She knew that James often did....this sort of thing....but that girl looked hardly older than fifth year.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary," he said briskly, walking towards the exit.  
  
"How old was she, Potter? I would think at least thirteen, but correct me if I'm wrong."  
  
"She's a sixth year, for your information. In Ravenclaw."  
  
"Is she now," Lily said thoughtfully, "Well, that doesn't seem right. That whole lot's supposed to be really bright, but if she's sleeping with YOU, then...."  
  
"Oh, just shut it, Evans."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"'Night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
James got the last word as he stepped out of the room, pulling on his robes.  
  
"Well," said Vera, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
They both went back to doing their homework, but Lily couldn't concentrate. After what seemed like ages, she looked at the large wooden clock in the corner.  
  
"Damn, it's nearly midnight. What're we supposed to do, it's past curfew!"  
  
"We could always stay here," Vera chanced.  
  
The two of them looked at the double mirrors and thought again.  
  
Who knew how many girls James had taken here?  
  
"On second thought," Lily said, "Let's take our chances."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Vera. "I'd rather get caught being out of bed than sleep in THAT."  
  
"My thinking exactly."  
  
They hurried out of the room and towards the Gryffindor Tower. Lily supposed if the caretaker did catch them, her position as Head Girl would have some swaying power.  
  
But she didn't want to test it.  
  
After darting through the shadows for fifteen minutes, they finally reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
Vera whispered the password and they crept in. The fire was dwindling in the hearth, and there were hardly any students left awake.  
  
That is, of course, except for the Marauders.  
  
"Well, well, well," came an ominous voice, "If it isn't Evans and Vera. Do tell me, where were you just now?"  
  
"The Head room," Lily said to Sirius, "But you already know that, don't you? Just ask Potter over there,...."  
  
The three boys turned to their friend and made ooohing noises.  
  
James' face grew red in embarrassment as he shot back at her, "Well, maybe if she'd given me some privacy,...."  
  
"I have just as much a right to be in there as you do, Potter."  
  
"Well, you hardly ever use it, how was I supposed to know--"  
  
By this time, everyone but James and Lily was watching the argument. Their heads snapped back and forth as if they were attending an exciting Quidditch match.  
  
"YOU? HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? BELIEVE ME, IF I'D HAVE BEEN AWARE--"  
  
"YOU BLOODY WERE AWARE, EVANS, DON'T GIVE ME THAT! HOW ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE KNOWN WHEN WE WERE--"  
  
"Don't say it, mate!" interrupted Sirius.  
  
They both looked at him, hate in their eyes.  
  
"Never mind, carry on."  
  
"No, I'm finished here," Lily said haughtily.  
  
She stormed up to her dorm, Vera in tow. They were just at the bottom of the staircase when they heard, "Thank GOD!"  
  
"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, REMUS!"  
  
Vera turned around to give him a look of apology and raced after her friend.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Lils?"  
  
"LILS?"  
  
"GOD DAMNIT LILY EVANS WAKE UP!"  
  
Lily rolled over to see the entire seventh year girl's dorm looking down at her.  
  
"Get up!" came an annoyed voice.  
  
Lily glared up at Madeline, wishing secretly that she could have another hour or two of sleep.  
  
"I'm moving, hold on."  
  
Lily sat up and made to grab a towel, but Holly stopped her.  
  
"No time to shower, Lils. Just grab your clothes and let's go."  
  
This made Lily extremely mad, but she wasn't about to test her friends. She threw on some robes and a cloak.  
  
The five of them made their way downstairs.  
  
"Where are we going, by the way?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dumbass," said Ali, "Hogsmeade. God, did you really forget that fast?"  
  
"Well, she's had some pretty, well, INTERESTING things on her mind," said Vera.  
  
"Shut it, Vera."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Madeline, always one for gossip.  
  
Vera quickly relayed the night's events and soon the other girls were bombarding Lily with questions.  
  
"What? Who was she?" asked Ali.  
  
"Some Ravenclaw, Robyn something, I dunno,...."  
  
"You saw James Potter in his boxers?"  
  
"Well, yes,...."  
  
"YOU SAW JAMES POTTER IN HIS BOXERS!"  
  
Suddenly, a deep voice was heard from behind them.  
  
"Well, Holly dear, you could too if you want...."  
  
James and Sirius were standing behind them, looking well rested and gorgeous.  
  
"Who'd wanna see that, Prongs?" asked Sirius playfully.  
  
"What are you both doing here?" Lily asked.  
  
They were all now nearly at the edge of the castle grounds, coming up on Hogsmeade.  
  
"Well, walking Remus down, of course."  
  
Lily scolded herself for not realizing the other two Marauders. They were walking behind James and Sirius, although only Remus was in view.  
  
"Oh, hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Vera started to blush as they all arrived at the village.  
  
Remus said, "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you later."  
  
He and Vera took off towards some teashop farther down the road, leaving the rest of the group.  
  
"I....also.....have to go.....bye."  
  
Peter stumbled out of the group and went up the road.  
  
"Where's he going?" asked Ali.  
  
"Dunno," said James and Sirius in unison.  
  
"Well, he can't be meeting a girl...."  
  
Everyone turned to each other, realizing that they had all said that together. Both boys and the girls started to laugh, and finally James sputtered out, "Let's just hope he's not meeting a GUY...."  
  
That was all it took to have everyone off and laughing again.  
  
"James....Potter....you are....so....immature!" Lily managed through a fit of giggles.  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
But James stopped laughing immediately when he saw someone approaching from down the road.  
  
"James!"  
  
His eyes widened in fear as he watched the girl approach.  
  
Lily nudged Holly in the side and indicated the girl.  
  
'That's her,' she mouthed.  
  
Comprehension dawned on both Ali and Holly. Madeline was too busy inspecting her cuticles to care.  
  
"Erm, guys, this is Robyn," said James uncomfortably, "You already know Sirius. This is Holly, Madeline, Ali, and--"  
  
"I'm Lily. I believe we've met before."  
  
She held out her hand for the Ravenclaw to shake, which she did not.  
  
"Yes, I believe we have. Well, James, we really must be going. LOTS of stuff to do, you know,...."  
  
Strangely enough, this last comment seemed to be directed at Lily, and not the tall boy to her left.  
  
"Right," he said, "Let's go."  
  
They watched the pair of dark-haired students walk off into the distance. Lily found herself trying to pierce Robyn with her gaze.  
  
"Well," said Sirius, breaking the silence as always.  
  
"As much as I love staying the company of so many fine young women, we really must be going," he said, offering his arm to Ali.  
  
She stifled a giggle and nodded, mumbling something about seeing the rest of them later that night.  
  
The remaining three girls started to laugh and turned towards the village.  
  
"So, where first?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Honeydukes!" cried both Lily and Holly.  
  
"Honestly, you two, grow up!"  
  
But seeing as she had been outvoted, the three of them went to buy their candies. They continued on with their sweets to Dervish and Bangs and then to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Ah," sighed Holly, sitting down at a small table, "that's better."  
  
"My feet hurt like none other," said Madeline.  
  
Lily just laughed and motioned for the Madame Rosmerta to bring them three butterbeers.  
  
When the drinks arrived, Lily handed him a single gold coin and held up her glass.  
  
"To the year being nearly done with," she said.  
  
"To leaving this dump behind," added Madeline.  
  
Holly frowned and said, "To nearly being adults!"  
  
"Here here!" they all shouted.  
  
As they hit their mugs together, a loud scream broke out.  
  
They didn't notice it at first, but it kept getting louder and there was suddenly a mass movement of students towards the exit of the pub.  
  
Lily jumped up and ran through the throng of panicking kids.  
  
"Hold on there, Head Girl coming through, just wait a minute, what--"  
  
Lily stopped short at the door and looked out into the street.  
  
Half the shops were in complete ruins, some still burning. Villagers and students alike were running along the cobblestone, screaming loudly. It was not until Lily saw what they were afraid of that her heart stopped.  
  
Death Eaters. More than she'd ever seen.  
  
"Lily!" Holly shouted from inside, "What's going on?"  
  
She turned back to the crowd inside the Three Broomsticks. Her voice faltered at first, but she regained her composure quickly. Lily Evans did not slip up. She performed excellently under pressure and was always on top of things. She wasn't about to let this be an exception.  
  
"YOU ALL, BE QUIET!"  
  
They all became silent at once. Her voice seemed to have the same effect as Dumbledore's.  
  
"Now, Listen! All of you, just stay here! I'll be right back."  
  
Lily ran out into the street, leaving her friends and the rest of the crowd speechless.  
  
She stumbled across the uneven pavement, wondering what on earth she was supposed to do. Lily scanned the scene and saw a Death Eater leaning over a group of students, preparing to perform a deadly spell.  
  
"AVADA KED--"  
  
"STUPEFY!" she shouted.  
  
A jet of red light deflected a green one as it hit him in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Go," she said to the terrified group of second years, "Go up there to the pub."  
  
When none of them moved, she yelled, "NOW!"  
  
They seemed to get the message and scurried off.  
  
Lily once again turned on the village, trying to see where to help.  
  
"EVANS!" she heard.  
  
Lily spun on her heels and saw James standing there, breathing hard.  
  
"Death Eaters,...tons of them,...gotta help...."  
  
"I noticed, you prat."  
  
Just then a cloaked man ran up behind him and put hi arm around James' neck.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
The Death Eater was caught off guard when James stomped fiercely on his toes, and emitted a small whimper. This allowed them enough time for James to break free and Lily to aim a curse directly at his breastbone.  
  
"Nice one," James breathed, rubbing his neck.  
  
"It was nothing." She demurred, her concentration centered on the chaos surrounding them.  
  
"Where are the students?" James ran his fingers through his hair distractedly, craning his neck to look up and down the road.  
  
"I have them all in the Three Broomsticks," Lily managed to say as she dodged a ray of purple light and shot one back herself, "Why?"  
  
"We have to get them all to Honeydukes," he shouted, running to the drink shop.  
  
The two of them fought their way through the mangled bodies and screaming people, trying to help as much as possible on their way.  
  
"Why the candy shop?" screamed Lily, but he didn't hear. James had just barely avoided a stunning spell and was running flat out. It was lucky that Lily was athletic as well.  
  
The Head Boy and Girl reached the pub and threw open the door. A mass amount of people stood there, half students.  
  
"Quick," Lily said, "Follow us."  
  
She and James took off, sprinting to their destination. When they reached the large wooden door, James turned back and Lily said in dismay, "DAMNIT!"  
  
"Bloody hell!" shouted James.  
  
Lily made to go back to the Three Broomsticks, but James stopped her.  
  
"They'll be safe," he said.  
  
Lily only nodded at him.  
  
Suddenly James' face fell. Lily turned to look where his gaze led him, and saw what had frightened him so.  
  
A long trail of Death Eaters was headed towards the castle, some thirty people long.  
  
"C'mon!" he said, using his grip on her arm to drag her into the candy store.  
  
"Why the hell are we in here, we need to get up to the castle--"  
  
James was headed into the basement, apparently not hearing a word she said.  
  
"POTTER! LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
But he wasn't paying her any attention. He was rummaging around under storage boxes until he apparently found what he was looking for.  
  
James opened a small trapdoor in the floor and motioned for Lily to follow him.  
  
She raced down the steps and to the underground room of Honeydukes. It looked like this was where they kept all the extra supplies.  
  
"Where does this go?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
James grabbed her hand and nearly made her tumble down even more steps, these ones under the trapdoor.  
  
They jogged down the steps for a couple minutes and Lily was surprised when her feet hit solid ground. She tripped up a bit, but then ran flat out to reach the boy in front of her.  
  
They sprinted through the underground tunnel, breathing loudly. Her legs ached, but there was no way she was about to give up.  
  
"Lumos," she managed to say, holding her wand while running.  
  
She knew that under different circumstances, Potter would have thanked her for the light.  
  
It was about ten more minutes before they reached a stone slide at the end of the corridor. Lily noted the empty candy wrappers and saw that James and his friends must use this passageway often.  
  
He started to climb up the slide and stopped at the top, holding his hand out to assist her. She took it without noticing and finally reached him, her feet having slipped numerous times in her attempt to reach him quickly, James took out his wand and mumbled something while tapping the stone three times.  
  
The stone started to quiver and almost seemed to melt away, leaving a small exit at the end.  
  
James climbed up and then helped Lily hop out. When her feet once again hit the ground, it was on the stone floor of a corridor just off the Charms wing.  
  
Lily recognized the spot instantly, seeing where they had just come out of. Standing in an indentation in the wall was a statue of a hump-backed witch.  
  
She paused to examine the carving when she heard footsteps.  
  
"Shhh," James said, putting his forefinger against his mouth, indicating silence.  
  
Lily nodded and followed him into a nearby broom cupboard.  
  
Under different circumstances, James would have paid a large amount of money to be found in this situation with Lily Evans. Unfortunately, there was a mass amount of Voldemort's followers just outside in the hallway, and their lives were in grave danger.  
  
"I only hope no one's here," whispered Lily.  
  
"Just Dumbledore," James reassured.  
  
Both of their faces fell, suddenly realizing why all the Death Eaters were there.  
  
"Dumbledore," they whispered together.  
  
Of course, Albus Dumbledore was a very talented wizard. But he was old and his odds didn't seem very good against thirty men in their prime.  
  
"Shit," said James.  
  
They looked at each other and saw worry on both faces.  
  
"Do they know where to find him?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"No, but I do. C'mon."  
  
James grabbed his wand and held it out. Lily decided to follow suit. The pair of them crept down the corridor, hiding in the shadows. They reached the top of the Grand Staircase and looked around.  
  
"We lost them," said James in despair.  
  
Lily scanned the entrance hall, and grabbed his arm.  
  
"There! Look!" she whispered.  
  
James turned his head just in time to see the last of the men descend into the stone hallway that led to the dungeons.  
  
"Where are they going?"  
  
Neither of them knew the answer, but they decided to find out. After all, as Head Boy and Girl, it was their duty.  
  
Lily scrambled down the stairs as James slid down the banister. She was about to scold him for being childish, but now was not the time.  
  
They reached the archway that was above the start of the stairs. These stairs led down to the dungeons and less favorable classes, like Potions.  
  
Lily took a deep breath and James puffed out his chest slightly.  
  
"Let's go," he whispered.  
  
They ambled down the narrow staircase, James leading. After what seemed like ages, the ground leveled off and they were in a narrow corridor. The torches had been extinguished and it was very cold. An eerie blue light shone from the end of the hallway, and they looked at each other for reassurance before heading after it.  
  
Lily and James tiptoed through the winding passageways, the light getting brighter with every step.  
  
"Here," said Lily as they rounded the last corner.  
  
They gaped in horror as they saw a large circle of Death Eaters, standing around someone who was highlighted in a strange bluish mist.  
  
The men were chanting something, and the blue light was growing. James nearly fell over when he realized that there was a man inside the fog.  
  
Suddenly, both students got a horrible feeling in their stomachs. A feeling of dread. The kind of feeling one gets in the presence of pure evil.  
  
Lily attempted to grab at her stomach, but as she lifted her hands to do so, she accidentally dropped her wand.  
  
If the loud noise it made when it hit the floor wasn't enough, it shot out a burst of yellow sparks. A loud whistling noise filled the room, and she heard shouts of, "Grab them!" and, "Hurry, get them!"  
  
James bent down, picked up Lily's wand, and ran with her. They wound around so many bends and side passages that they started to get dizzy.  
  
"Here," he said, thrusting her wand into her hands, "Take it."  
  
"Potter, what're we gonna do, they're--"  
  
"We're gonna get outta here. Don't be afraid to hurt them, alright? I'll go and make a distraction, you run up there and get the first teacher you can find. Okay?"  
  
"James Potter, I am NOT about to leave you here by yourself, I--"  
  
"Evans! Shush!," he said. The sound of footsteps was growing closer, and he leaned in close.  
  
"Do you know how to get out of here?"  
  
"Why yes, of course, why--"  
  
"Then go. NOW."  
  
"POTTER!" she cried disdainfully, but to no avail. He had already gone around the corner and could be heard running towards them.  
  
Well, if he was going to fight, so was she. Lily Evans was no coward.  
  
She carefully sneaked to the edge of the wall, pressing herself flat.  
  
Lily was forcibly reminded of the secret agent movies she had watched as a child. But now was not the time to think of televisions.  
  
She heard a loud yell from somewhere far off in the distance, and gave up all hope of a sneak attack. Lily Evans knew that voice, and she wasn't about to leave James in such a situation for more than necessary.  
  
Her feet hit against the ground, echoes bouncing off the walls. If those people didn't hear her approaching, they were crazy.  
  
As Lily got closer, she saw several crumpled Death Eaters on the floor. There were Five,....Seven,....Ten,....James had done well.  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure rounded the bend in the hallway and aimed his wand at her.  
  
"STUPE--"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" she yelled.  
  
The man's wand flew from his hand and landed at her feet. Lily flashed him an amused smile before stunning him. Twice.  
  
She was in the middle of a very dark corridor when she heard someone walking ahead of her.  
  
"Lumos," she whispered.  
  
Lily raised her beam of light, prepared to attack.  
  
And then she saw,....  
  
James.  
  
"POTTER!" she whispered urgently.  
  
His head snapped up and he tried to wave her off. He was hurt badly, but still motioning for her to get out of there. Well, he must have been delirious. Why would she just run back when he was standing there, obviously injured?  
  
"James Potter, I cannot believe you, where are they--" she said as she came up to him.  
  
But her face froze in horror when she saw what was beyond him.  
  
In a split second decision, Lily fired a stunning spell at the nearest Death Eater, sending him flying to the ground. There were still a few of them standing there, and they started toward her.  
  
Then she grabbed James by the arm and flung him behind a statue of an enlarged pixie of some sort that was placed in a niche, just like the hump- backed woman. Lily soon raced behind the marble figure after him, throwing any spell she could think of behind her.  
  
"FURNUNCULUS!....ALOHOMORA!....STUPEFY!....STUPEFY, STUPEFY, STUPEFY!!"  
  
Lily abruptly turned to face them, finishing with, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! FLIPENDO! INCENDIO!"  
  
Much to her astonishment, four Death Eaters lay helpless on the ground, two of which were twitching unpleasantly.  
  
"Tried to warn you," James started, but Lily stopped him.  
  
"No time, let's get out of here."  
  
He merely nodded and tried to hobble out. It seems he had hurt his ankle.  
  
"Potter, your foot okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, turning pale, "Got hit with some strange spell, hurts like a--"  
  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
  
The hair on the back of Lily's neck pricked when she heard that voice. It resounded through the newly silent hallways, reverberating off of everything.  
  
She slowly lifted her head to see one man standing in front of them.  
  
"I knew I could count on you to save him," he said directly at Lily, "Even your mudblood heritage doesn't stop you from being a noble friend. I applaud you."  
  
What was he playing at?  
  
"However, it is also that care for others that will kill you. The thought that you would sacrifice your own life for that of another's.....I shudder at the thought."  
  
Hate was building inside of her, and she could feel anger radiating from the boy in her arms.  
  
"Only because you're too cowardly to risk something for those you care for."  
  
The words slipped out of James' mouth before he could stop them.  
  
"Tut, tut, that won't do, now will it? You really must learn how to control that tongue, Potter. Perhaps,.... I could help teach you?"  
  
Neither of the students knew what was happening until it was too late. Voldemort raised his wand and yelled, "CRUCIO!"  
  
"NO!" screamed Lily as she watched him be hit by the spell. She knew what was going to happen. Lily was living in the time where seeing someone practicing Crucio was not unusual. First, James would fall to the ground, shrivel up and then start to scream. He would let out an unbearable sound,....  
  
Lily didn't realize that she'd had her eyes closed, but she soon opened them. James wasn't making a noise. Did he miss the curse?  
  
No, he'd been hit straight on. But something was happening to him. He stood tall on his injured ankle, looking straight into Voldemort's eyes. Small beads of sweat started to form on his temples, and his face was concentrated. His eyes squinted as he screwed up his mouth, emitting a small whimper.  
  
That small noise was even worse than the screaming both Lily and Lord Voldemort had expected. Before she knew what she was doing, Lily threw herself in between them and yelled, "ENOUGH! YOU BASTARD! STOP IT!"  
  
"Stop, you say? Very well."  
  
Voldemort withdrew his wand from pointing it at James, and held it directly at her.  
  
"Say goodbye, mudblood. I doubt anyone here will miss you, filthy scum. You're a disgrace to the name of wizard. Then again, so is he," Voldemort said, indicating Potter, "But at least he's got wizarding blood."  
  
James was seething with rage as he shouted, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN PURE-BLOOD! YOUR DAD WAS A MUGGLE!"  
  
Voldemort stopped short and looked at the boy. There was such a difference in age and power, but it was evident that Potter wasn't about to back down.  
  
"If that's how you play,....CRUCIO!"  
  
Voldemort directed his wand at Lily, and she felt her knees hit the hard ground. Her arms flew up to her face, which was making strange expressions.  
  
'Be strong,' she told herself, 'Be strong like Potter.'  
  
But it was just too hard. Lily lay writhing on the floor, completely unaware of what was going on around her.  
  
James had lunged at Voldemort, threatening to strangle him. The walls magnified the sound of Lily's screams, and he needed to make it stop. James, favoring muggle fighting strategies, full out punched Lord Voldemort in the jaw.  
  
The grown man shook off the boy and stood up. With a flick of his wand, he lifted the curse he'd placed on Lily.  
  
"Evans..." he said in a squeaky voice, dropping to her side. She was still shaking, after being under the curse for so long, "Evans, are you okay?"  
  
"Most likely not," came the reply from Lord Voldemort, "I added a little something extra to that one. Too bad you'll never find out what it is...."  
  
But James had had enough. He grabbed his wand and interrupted Voldemort's high-pitched cry.  
  
"AVADA KEDAV--"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Voldemort went flying back into the wall, having been hit hard with James' spell.  
  
Potter grabbed Lily and picked her up. He started to run towards the stairs, hoping with every ounce of his being that they would make it out alive. His legs felt like they would fall off any second, but if he stopped running, they would die.  
  
He could hear the screams from behind him, cursing, hexing, and talking in gibberish.  
  
James felt a hot sensation across his back as Voldemort let out an indistinguishable phrase, but he kept running.  
  
Lily seemed to be coming to her senses, as she used the arm propped up on James' shoulder to fire back at him.  
  
"Stupefy," she murmured, thinking of anything she knew, "Petrificus Totalus, Impedimenta, Transformimagus, Imperio, Flipendo,...."  
  
Jets of multicolored light erupted from her wand tip, throwing the enemy off slightly. Lily seemed to be losing energy fast, however, and was slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
"C'mon, Evans, just a little longer," he muttered, more for his sake than hers.  
  
Voldemort was closing in fast on the two students, throwing more and more advanced hexes at them.  
  
In a spur of genius, James turned the wrong way at the end of one corridor and hid behind a suit of armor.  
  
Being as it was so dark in the halls, Voldemort did not notice the two as he passed and continued on, throwing spells into nothing.  
  
James quickly picked up Lily and ran flat out towards the steps. He knew Voldemort had heard him running, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was to get out of there....  
  
And finally he saw them. The staircase that led to the Great Hall. He saw the light pouring in from the entryway, and used every last bit of strength he had to reach it.  
  
Unfortunately for him, it is easy to forget simple details when you are in mortal peril.  
  
James had reached the three quarter mark of the stairs when his foot plunged into the staircase.  
  
"SHIT!" he cursed with barely enough breath.  
  
He tried to wriggle free, but he kept sinking deeper. Then, he saw the dreaded figure at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Voldemort stopped suddenly, and started up the stairs at a very leisurely pace. When he was nearly three feet from the pair of students, he gave them a maniac grin and raised his wand for the final time.  
  
"Avis," came a weak voice.  
  
Both of the men looked down at a frail Lily, who was still holding her wand, giving way to a small smile herself. A flock of small, twittering birds erupted from the tip, flying straight for Voldemort's calves.  
  
They didn't hit him with much force, but he was taken by surprise. As if in slow motion, he started to fall backwards, down the stairs.  
  
James was about to watch the sure-to-be-spectacular landing, but Lily brought him back to focus. He reached up, and with Lily's help, grabbed a hold of the banister.  
  
He pulled himself up, and then grabbed Lily once again.  
  
James raced up to the Great Hall, Lily still in his arms. When he reached the top, no one was in sight.  
  
"HELP!" he yelled, "HELP! DOWN HERE!"  
  
He started to stagger around the Great Hall, and was about to fall over when Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Morris, with Flitwick close behind, came flying into view.  
  
"What's happened?" screamed Mcgonagall, nearly flying down the Grand Staircase.  
  
"Voldemort.....in the dungeons...." was all James could manage to get out.  
  
A look of horror came over her face as the other teachers reached them.  
  
James looked down at Lily and said playfully, "You're lucky you don't weigh much, Evans."  
  
Then he collapsed on the floor.  
  
*  
  
That was the first time that Lily and James defied Lord Voldemort.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Lily awoke in an uncomfortable white bed. She tried to open her eyes, but everything was too bright. Her eyelashes fluttered as she tried to adjust, and sat up. There were voices all around her, talking to her.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
She jumped at the loud use of her name so early in the morning. Or was it afternoon?  
  
Lily started to yawn and looked around her. There were about six or seven students sitting around her bed, and as she realized this, Lily shot up and clutched the blankets to her chest.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked hurriedly. Then she remembered the events in the dungeons, and nearly shouted, "Where's Potter?"  
  
Holly laughed and said, "Should've known her first few words would be about that boy. You're in the hospital wing, sweets. You've been out cold for near three days, now."  
  
The others mumbled their agreements as Lily processed this.  
  
"Where's Voldemort? Did they catch him? Where's Potter?"  
  
Vera smiled kindly and patted her arm, saying soothingly, "Dumbledore'll be here in a while to explain everything, but no, they didn't catch him."  
  
"And James is over in that bed," Remus said, pointing to the cot on her right.  
  
Lily glanced over to see a very cheery James Potter.  
  
"Well, G'morning sunshine," he said jokingly.  
  
"What time is it?" Lily asked, just as the Headmaster walked in.  
  
"It's nearly lunchtime, Lils," said Ali.  
  
Dumbledore swept over to the students in his long, midnight blue robes. He looked very old and tired, but happy at the same time.  
  
"I'm sure that Mrs. Evans and Mr. Potter would be very grateful if you could all save them a couple seats?" asked Dumbledore, in a polite way of telling them to go to lunch and leave the three of them alone.  
  
"No problem, Albus," said Sirius, smiling brilliantly.  
  
"Thank you, Sirius."  
  
The rest of the group filed out of the room, quietly laughing at Sirius' lack of respect.  
  
Dumbledore pulled up a chair between the beds and sat equidistant from both of the patients.  
  
"So," he began, "I presume you both have quite a few questions."  
  
"That would be correct, Albus ol'boy," said James, still trying to get a laugh.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him. "I have no problem with you using my first name, James," he said, putting emphasis on James, "But I would wager that the other professors do. So, if you would kindly put an end to that habit as soon as we are done with our little chat, I would be much obliged."  
  
James smiled and said, "Gotchya."  
  
Lily was growing sick of his childish attitude towards the whole thing, and decided to steer the conversation in a different direction.  
  
"What happened to Voldemort?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"You don't miss a beat, do you, Miss Evans? No, you don't," He immediately answered his own question. "Well, unfortunately, we did not catch Lord Voldemort this time. We did, however, apprehend a multitude of Death Eaters, thanks to you both."  
  
"How did he get out?" she replied urgently.  
  
Dumbledore's face fell as he said, "That we do not know."  
  
"Oh," she said in disappointment.  
  
"Any other questions?" Dumbledore asked briskly.  
  
"Yeah, I got one for you," James said casually, "What kind of award are we getting for this?"  
  
Lily could tell that he was only pretending to be like this, but it was still immature.  
  
Dumbledore laughed and responded, "You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School."  
  
The man looked between Lily and James and said, "Well, now that there are no more questions, there is something I must show you. I warn you, however. This is not to be taken lightly, and will most likely result in lots of tears and arguments. Are you prepared?"  
  
"Bring it on," laughed James.  
  
Dumbledore fumbled in his robe pockets, finally taking out something that resembled a pocket mirror. It was a light green color and folded in half. When the professor opened it, instead of a small reflective surface to aid in the reapplication of makeup, there was something that looked like a miniature television screen.  
  
The screen turned black, and green words started to form across it.  
  
*There is but one way to vanquish the dark lord....Two young enemies, black- haired more eager than red, must join together after a dangerous adventure to create a mix of both....It is this first child who shall have the power to conquer all....He must then follow in the footsteps of his predecessors, choosing the flaming-haired whole blood....It is their child who will enable the one to prevail....*  
  
"Professor....," Lily stuttered, "W-what does that m-mean?"  
  
"It means," he began solemnly, "Exactly what it says."  
  
"Two young enemies, black haired and red," he motioned to the two of them, "Must join together to bring about the child who will set about a chain of events that will end in the defeat of Lord Voldemort."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled the young girl.  
  
'Yes!' James thought to himself.  
  
"I know it's a lot to ask,--"  
  
"YOU'RE DAMN BLOODY RIGHT IT'S A LOT TO ASK!"  
  
"Miss Evans, I would appreciate it if you didn't—"  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE TO-----WITH HIM?" she screamed, stretching the 'him.'  
  
"Hey!" refuted James, "You'd be lucky to have me!"  
  
"Oh, sure, I'll keep that in mind when I'm--"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Both students looked at their headmaster, all three out of breath.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(Forward in time)  
  
*  
  
Albus Dumbledore gazed out his office window at the two figures sitting by the lakeshore. They were situated just beneath an old, crooked tree. A pained smile found its way to the headmaster's face as he turned towards his deputy headmistress.  
  
"Albus, you really need to tell them."  
  
"Minerva, as I have told you before, I will let them know when the time is right."  
  
Dumbledore faced the large window once more, leaving the Transfiguration teacher standing in silence.  
  
Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were lying together in the same spot his parents had, what seemed like so many years ago. The professor could tell that they were talking comfortably, and dreaded the day he would have to give them the news.  
  
*  
  
Okay, so that was chapter one, I wrote it in one day but it took a hell of a long time; PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter two coming A.S.A.P. Centered on Harry and Ginny, present time. 


	2. ch 2: The Astronomy Test

After much ado....Here is the second installment to my wonderful tale!  
  
*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry ran through the corridor, trying to get back to the common room.  
  
He was three minutes past curfew, and although this was a minor offense, Filch would still probably wring his neck.  
  
He dashed around the last corner and was facing the Fat Lady. After giving her the password and half-listening to her rantings about being out of bed at this hour, Harry slipped into the common room.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!"  
  
He nearly tripped over Dennis Creevey in his attempt to enter Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Erm, sorry there, Dennis."  
  
"No problem, Harry! None at all!"  
  
Harry shook himself and looked for his two best friends.  
  
He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at a small table on the far side of the room. Harry made his way over to them, passing through many groups of younger students.  
  
"Hey guys," he said finally.  
  
Ron looked up from his Quidditch magazine to say, "Hullo, Harry."  
  
All he heard from Hermione was a small, "Hi."  
  
Hermione Granger was buried in a large, very old, book about the effects of the Swelling Solution. Her hair was loosely tied behind her with a bright ribbon, and her eyes had large, black circles under them.  
  
"Well, I can see you're busy."  
  
"Hm, you're perceptive."  
  
"Now, Hermione," said Ron, "Is that they way you greet our friend?"  
  
But he got no answer to that. She had already resumed reading.  
  
Harry pulled up a chair and took a seat. He grabbed a Charms textbook out of his shoulder bag and decided to try and finish his essay.  
  
"Harry, mate, how goes it?"  
  
His head turned slowly to see the boy standing behind him.  
  
It was Jean Henri. Jean was a small, blond boy who was incredibly rich. He had a very prominent nose and sturdy build, for someone who was so short. Harry, as Quidditch captain, had chosen him to play chaser that year, and he was pretty good.  
  
"Oh, er, hey."  
  
"Listen, I was just wondering when next practice is."  
  
Ron looked up quizzically. Practice had set days and never changed.  
  
"Monday night, like always," said Harry slowly.  
  
"Oh, right, well, see you."  
  
Jean Henri walked clumsily away.  
  
Ron leaned in towards Harry.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Hm,...."  
  
"Doesn't matter," said Harry, turning back to his work.  
  
Hermione sighed loudly and Ron said, "Well, is there something you know that we don't?"  
  
She glared at the two of them for interrupting her work, and she said plainly, "Well, it's kind of obvious. He just wanted an excuse to talk to Harry."  
  
"And why would he want that?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione snapped her book shut. She was definitely not in a good mood.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, let's see here. He's Quidditch Captain, Head Boy, Dumbledore's favorite, and oh yeah, HE'S HARRY POTTER!"  
  
All students in the vicinity were trying to look occupied but listening in at the same time.  
  
"And what does that mean, exactly?" said Ron dangerously.  
  
"You know exactly what the means, Ronald Weasley."  
  
"No, I'm not sure I do."  
  
"HE'S FREAKING FAMOUS! EVERYONE WANTS TO TALK TO HIM! WE'VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS WITH HIM FOR NEARLY SEVEN YEARS, YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE JUST NOTICING NOW...."  
  
"WELL, EXCUSE ME, BUT I DIDN'T--"  
  
"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! YOU NEVER DO!"  
  
With that, Hermione grabbed her schoolwork and headed up to her dorm.  
  
Recently, Ron and Hermione had been constantly fighting. Of course, they had always been getting in arguments, ever since they met in fact, but these past few months it seemed as if the tension was at an all-time high.  
  
"Hey, man, what was that about--"  
  
"Don't wanna talk about it," Ron said gloomily, before picking up his belongings as well.  
  
"Where are you going--" Harry started.  
  
But he didn't get an answer.  
  
Ron nearly ran up the boys' stairs, and Harry could hear their door slam shut. So could about half the common room.  
  
Harry turned back to his homework, trying to make some headway.  
  
*  
  
It was past midnight when he finished his first paper, and Harry made a decision. He packed up his books and followed the path Ron had taken earlier up to his room.  
  
Harry opened the door slowly, as to not wake up his fellow seventh year Gryffindors. Sure, he could have slept in his private Heads' quarters, but Harry never really liked those. He much preferred his four-poster bed that was like a home to him.  
  
The door made a sickeningly loud squeak, but luckily did not wake his friends. Harry walked over to his bed and fell on top of the covers, completely exhausted.  
  
*  
  
beep—beep—beep  
  
Harry scratched his head.  
  
beep—beep—beep  
  
His right arm flew over to hit the clock beside him. He rolled his head and stretched out his arms. Harry then proceeded to throw off the covers and grab a towel.  
  
Showering in the morning was a practice Harry was used to from living with the Dursleys. Of course, you would shower as early as possible if it meant avoiding the unpleasantness of it after Dudley or Vernon had taken one.  
  
Of course, Harry never knew how they even fit in the shower to begin with.  
  
'Oh, there's a nice image,' thought Harry, squinting his eyes and shaking his head.  
  
He opened the shower door and reached in to turn the pentagonal dial on the wall to "CW" for Comfortably Warm. Harry stripped off his pajamas and threw them in a hamper. He then stepped into the warm water and started to wash his hair.  
  
After about ten minutes, Harry was done cleaning himself and put on his school robes. He saw that everyone but Ron was awake, so he threw back the red-haired boy's curtains and yelled, "HEY RON, WAKE UP!"  
  
But Ron wouldn't stir. Harry tried once again to rouse him, and only succeeded after punching his friend in the arm.  
  
"HARRY! WATCH IT!"  
  
"Glad to see you decided to wake up."  
  
Ron only growled and sat up, blinking profusely.  
  
*  
  
After about five more minutes, Harry and Ron started down to breakfast.  
  
They arrived after Hermione, who was already sitting and waiting for them. She had an expectant look on her face, and her hands rested in her lap.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," she said.  
  
"Er, morning 'Mione."  
  
Hermione purposely did not greet Ron, who sat down quickly and started to eat. Yes, something was up between those two.  
  
Harry sat across from her and pulled a platter of sausages towards him. He picked out two of them and placed them on his plate.  
  
The three of them started up a conversation, only to be interrupted by Dumbledore's morning announcement.  
  
"Silence, please," he began.  
  
The entire hall grew quiet as they looked up to their headmaster.  
  
"I have only a few notices for you today, and I will try to finish with them quickly, so you can all get back to your normal morning-time activities."  
  
Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, who were staring with rapt attention at the old man.  
  
"Yes, well, third years should note that they are in greenhouse four this week, and Professor Sprout will explain why when you arrive there. First years, please be sure to be back at your dormitories before curfew, and finally, all sixth and seventh years will be taking their astronomy tests tomorrow night. Please be here," he motioned to the dining hall, "at eight o'clock. I think that's all,...."  
  
After a few moments of silence, everyone went back to eating.  
  
*  
  
That day passed in a blur of note taking and boredom. Charms was dedicated to reading their texts and Professor Mcgonagall gave a long lecture during Transfiguration.  
  
Lunch was eagerly anticipated, and all the seventh years were glad when it finally arrived.  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the room and sat at the long table. Harry didn't touch the food, however. He was instead watching Ron, who was watching someone else.  
  
His questions were put to rest when Harry followed Ron's gaze and saw who his friend was looking at.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione."  
  
"Hello, Harry. Ron."  
  
Harry tried his best to stifle a laugh as he watched Ron's cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," Ron mumbled, playing with his food.  
  
She sat down briskly and snatched an apple from Ron's plate, eagerly taking a bite. "That was such an interesting class, don't you think? I only hope I got enough notes,...."  
  
"You can shut up now, Hermione."  
  
She and Harry turned to look at the youngest Weasely boy, and gave him questioning glances.  
  
Ron quickly busied himself with pouring pumpkin juice. But that didn't stop Harry from catching the sideways glances he was directing at the only girl present.  
  
*  
  
History of Magic was a double period of that day, giving most students an extra few hours to nap. They heard nothing of ogre treaties or pixie bans, and paid no mind to Binns' rambling about animal experimentation laws.  
  
But Harry did his best to stay awake, as he was still confused about something.  
  
He scribbled a few sentences on a scrap of spare parchment and proceeded to crumple it up into a ball. Harry then raised his wand and muttered a small charm.  
  
The paper started to float in the air, heading slowly for Ron's desk. The time it spent in the air was torturous, because Harry didn't know if Binns would catch him. Although this seemed unlikely, he didn't care.  
  
Finally, Ron felt the small note hit the back of his neck. His arm flashed up to grab it, and he flattened it out on his desk. His eyes widened as he read what his friend had written.  
  
*Ron-  
  
What's up between you and Hermione? You can tell me.*  
  
*  
  
Ron's head jerked up as he finished, and he quickly grabbed his quill to write a response.  
  
It was too bad that he didn't know the same spell Harry did, though. Ron simply threw the parchment aimlessly over his shoulder.  
  
"Accio Paper," Harry whispered, thinking fast. The note halted halfway through it's flight, and headed straight towards Harry.  
  
He held it under the desk and started to read the one word Ron had written.  
  
*  
  
*Nothing.*  
  
*  
  
Harry pursed his lips and quickly sent one back that said,  
  
*  
  
*Bullshit. Just tell me.*  
  
*  
  
His response was somewhat longer, but still didn't reveal anything.  
  
*  
  
*Promise not to laugh?*  
  
*  
  
Harry closed his eyes and jotted down one word.  
  
*  
  
*Yes.*  
  
*  
  
Ron looked uncomfortable as he read, this, but Harry didn't know why. He watched Ron slowly print out a few phrases and throw it back to him.  
  
*  
  
*Okay, but don't let her know I told you.*  
  
*  
  
Harry glared at Ron, and he seemed to get the message. He ripped off a piece of paper and wrote another note.  
  
*  
  
*I think I fancy her.*  
  
*  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and wrote,  
  
*  
  
*It's kind of obvious. What happened?*  
  
*  
  
Ron was getting more and more antsy, and kept shifting in his seat.  
  
*  
  
*I kissed her. On Sunday night.*  
  
*  
  
Harry blinked and reread these last few words.  
  
*  
  
*Did she kiss you back?*  
  
*  
  
*Yes*  
  
*  
  
Harry wanted to find out more, but the bell rang, signaling the end of class.  
  
He jumped up to ask Ron about his encounter, but didn't get the chance, seeing as Hermione was standing there as well.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the day passed without anything abnormal happening. Dinner was spent talking with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about N.E.W.T.s, which Ginny wouldn't even have to take for another year.  
  
Harry thought the next best time to talk to Ron would be at night, in their dorm. But he was mistaken.  
  
Ron went up to bed around ten, closely followed by Harry. When they arrived in their room, he tried to pry some more information from his best friend.  
  
"When did this happen?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" replied Ron, trying to act oblivious.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Harry was just about to hit Ron upside the head with a nearby Potions textbook, but he was spared the trouble by Neville, Seamus, and Dean entering the room.  
  
Ron gave him a deadly look as if to say, 'Not now.'  
  
Harry nodded and went to get ready for bed.  
  
*  
  
_  
  
*  
  
_  
  
*He was flying on his Firebolt, he was about to catch the snitch, he had the attention of half the girls in his school, he felt his fingers wrap around the tiny golden ball,....*  
  
"Harry?"  
  
*They were cheering his name....*  
  
"Harry!"  
  
*Suddenly, his broomstick started to swerve and move in unpredictable directions. He was barely holding on to it. He fell off and started to fall....*  
  
"OI! HARRY!!"  
  
He felt a pair of cold hands grasp his face and start to shake him. Harry's arms flew up to protect himself.  
  
"BLOODY HELL, HARRY! YOU HIT ME RIGHT IN THE NOSE!"  
  
He felt around for his glasses, and, when he finally put them on, surveyed the scene.  
  
Ron was standing, bent over, on the floor next to him. Harry was still lying in bed, and the clock read nearly ten.  
  
"Ron?" he asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
His best friend of almost seven years looked up at him and gave him a grim smile.  
  
"I'll be fine. Tried to wake you up....Didn't think you'd try and attack me..."  
  
Harry scoffed.  
  
"Sorry, mate."  
  
Ron turned back to grab his cloak, and Harry noticed that he was fully dressed, but not in his school uniform.  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
"Breakfast, you dolt."  
  
Harry remembered that it was Saturday morning, and hurried to get dressed as well.  
  
*  
  
Breakfast was over by the time they arrived. Harry and Ron barely managed to snag two muffins from a deserted Gryffindor table before the entire spread was cleared.  
  
The boys then went to look for Hermione, who was in the Library.  
  
"Oh, look, Harry! It's Hermione! Never knew we'd find her here,...." Ron said as he spotted their other friend sitting in the corner of the library.  
  
Harry puzzled over why Ron was acting so....well, hostile....towards Hermione. All of his comments were dripping with sarcasm and he seemed to be constantly picking a fight.  
  
"Well, thank you Ron, but I was just planning on getting out of here."  
  
"Now, why on earth would you want to spend time somewhere other than here?" Ron said, motioning to the dark and dusty rows of books, which gave off an oddly musty smell.  
  
Hermione only shook her head and headed towards the door, leaving two confused boys in her wake.  
  
They looked at each other and then yelled, "Wait up there, Hermione."  
  
*  
  
The three Gryffindors spent the afternoon outside, walking endless amounts of laps around the lake.  
  
Ron looked up at the clear November sky, and said, "As much as I love exercise, this is getting pretty boring."  
  
Hermione looked down at her watch, and said, "It's already past lunch, there won't be any food left."  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments, thinking of what to do.  
  
Harry suggested, "Let's go and visit Hagrid."  
  
Ron and Hermione couldn't think of anything better to do, so the three of them walked towards the small cottage on the edge of the grounds.  
  
Smoke was curling up from the chimney, and as they approached the wooden door, Fang's loud barks could be heard from inside.  
  
The door burst open and the very tall man said, "Ah, 'ello there, 'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione. C'mon in."  
  
The students stepped over the threshold and looked around. Over the years, Hagrid's home had changed very little. There was still the same dirty patchwork quilt covering the bed in the corner, the same square table in the middle of the room, and the same fireplace on the opposite wall.  
  
Hagrid started to busy himself with making tea, saying, "So, what brings you down here?"  
  
Hermione quickly took the teapot away from Hagrid and insisted on making the drinks herself. The three of them had sampled the groundskeeper's cooking, and it wasn't something they wanted to experience again.  
  
All four of them sat around the table for the remainder of the afternoon, catching up on recent news. Before they knew it, it was time for dinner.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged up the hill to the castle in the darkening cold.  
  
Dinner was a lively affair. Everyone in the two oldest classes were overjoyed by the prospect of being allowed out of bed, hours past curfew. They didn't seem to notice that the reason was for an important test. Anyways, most of the students were planning on sneaking off after the exam, to, well,....  
  
"This school has a severe problem with raging hormones," commented Hermione.  
  
"Couldn't agree more," said Ron smoothly, smiling at her. She didn't take the bait, however. Hermione simply widened her eyes and turned back to her small novel.  
  
Harry started to laugh quietly at his tall friend, who then took that opportunity to elbow him in the face.  
  
"Shut it," he whispered.  
  
But Harry didn't have time to respond, because Dumbledore once again stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"As you can see," he said, the hall growing silent, "Supper is nearing an end. That means it is nearly three-quarters past seven o'clock in the evening. Would all of the older students please hurry to finish their meals and grab whatever supplies necessary from their dormitories. Other pupils should note that they must evacuate the Dining Hall in less than twenty minutes. Thank you."  
  
Ron leapt out of his seat, closely followed by Harry and Hermione. They hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, and fetched their telescopes and star charts. When they got back to the Great Hall, they saw that the entire room had been reorganized. Instead of the four long tables that were used for eating, many different tables of all shapes and sizes were scattered about the room, accompanied by very cozy looking chairs.  
  
"Awesome," laughed Ron, running for the nearest leather recliner. He jumped into it and made himself comfortable.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Harry over to the circular table, sitting on a worn, plaid armchair. Harry grabbed a plush, velvety one and sat between his two friends.  
  
Hermione pulled out her charts and was studying them fervently, while Ron was carefully etching small notes onto the bottom of his shoe.  
  
Harry decided not to do either, and lay back in his chair, observing the rest of the room.  
  
Dean, Seamus, and Neville were sitting halfway across the room at a table with a bright tablecloth, and Draco Malfoy had found a sturdy wooden table and was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny Weasley sat on a footrest at a table with the rest of her sixth year friends, just to Harry's right. Lavender and Parvati shared a small, square table that looked as if it could have been pulled from a street-side café.  
  
There was a loud whistling noise, and the students quieted.  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation," their astronomy teacher said, "And I hope we can finish with this quickly. Seventh years will go first, followed by sixth years. Naturally, you will be tested in alphabetical order."  
  
"Damn," Ron said, "I'm last!"  
  
But Ginny leaned over to her brother from her table and said while smiling, "No, you're a seventh year. I'M last."  
  
Ron shrugged and went back to writing on his foot.  
  
Harry was getting incredibly bored, and went back to listening to the end of the teacher's speech.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would all please remain in the Dining Hall until everyone has finished testing? That way we can keep track of you, since it will be after curfew...."  
  
"Tough luck, mate," Harry heard a burly sixth year Ravenclaw mutter to the teacher, while grabbing his girlfriend's hand.  
  
He started to zone out, and presently found himself asleep. He dreamt of Quidditch and girls, as usual, and was only awoken once, when Hermione snapped her book shut to leave and be tested. Harry woke again when Ron hit him in the arm.  
  
"Whassat?" Harry mumbled.  
  
"That's you, mate. You're up."  
  
Harry cleared his mind and stood up, following four other seventh years out of the room.  
  
They walked in silence up to the Astronomy Tower, and Harry found himself wishing they had picked a more practical place for the students to wait. Somewhere much closer to the testing area.  
  
The finally arrived at the tower, and Professor Sinistra met them there.  
  
Harry was third in line to go out on the rooftop, and was starting to get a little nervous. When he was finally called, he nearly dropped his telescope.  
  
"Hello, there Mr. Potter," came the greeting from Professor Sinistra.  
  
"Hello, professor."  
  
"Now if I could just ask you to locate Venus for me,...."  
  
Harry spent the next ten minutes finding planets and constellations, occasionally giving the background on its name and origin.  
  
"Well done, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry couldn't disagree more. Astronomy was his worst subject, after Potions. Divination was conveniently out of the picture, as he had dropped it after fifth year. Aurors did not need to know about fortune telling.  
  
He left the tower and made his way back to the Dining Hall. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione instantly and walked over to them.  
  
"Well?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well what?" replied Harry.  
  
"How'd it go?" Ron corrected.  
  
"Bloody horrible. Pulled a Divination."  
  
"Made it up?" Ron asked jokingly.  
  
"You know it."  
  
"You two are so,..." Hermione started.  
  
"Clever?" supplied Ron.  
  
"Brilliant?" suggested Harry.  
  
"Handsome?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Childish!" Hermione shot.  
  
"Well, we knew that one already, 'Mione." Ron replied.  
  
She only sighed and turned back to her work.  
  
After about another half hour, Ron's name was called and he trudged up to the tower with the last of the seventh years.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and studied her. She was bent over what looked like an old book about strange symbols.  
  
"What's this for?" Harry asked, grabbing the text.  
  
"Ancient Runes," Hermione sighed, reaching back for the tome.  
  
Harry saw that she wasn't in the mood to talk about it, so he decided to change the subject. After all, he didn't want to sit in silence, and there were still some things he had to figure out.  
  
"So, you and Ron?"  
  
Hermione froze and her mouth opened slightly. Her gaze slowly shifted from the pages before her to Harry's face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she tried to cover up.  
  
"Don't play that with me. I'm not as thick as I seem."  
  
She looked like a guilty criminal.  
  
"Besides, it's not like its that hard to see,...."  
  
Hermione set her book down and said sharply, "Well, you'd best keep quiet about it."  
  
She then resumed her reading, but her eyes didn't move.  
  
"He really rates you, you know."  
  
Hermione once again looked up from the book in her hands, and before she could stop herself, said quietly, "Really?"  
  
Harry barely had time to laugh before said Ron came waltzing back to the table, looking smug as ever.  
  
"Do well?" asked Harry.  
  
"No," Ron replied happily.  
  
"Then why are you smiling?"  
  
"I just saw Malfoy fall on his face."  
  
Harry turned around to face the other side of the room, and sure enough, there was a very rumpled Malfoy lying on the floor.  
  
"HA!" Harry exclaimed, drawing the attention of even more students.  
  
But Draco seemed to sense the gaze of almost every person in the hall, and stood up.  
  
"Ah," said Ron, "That makes up for my bad Astronomy grade. Say, how long 'till we can get outta here?"  
  
Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was half past nine.  
  
"Bout an hour and a half, seeing as we're halfway done."  
  
They could see couples leaving the room frequently, most not planning on returning that night.  
  
Harry knew that he should leave Ron and Hermione to figure things out, so he turned to talk to Ginny, who was sitting alone now that her two friends had gone to be tested. Unfortunately for her, their names started at the beginning of the alphabet.  
  
Harry got up and took a seat next to Ginny in a large, purple chair.  
  
"Hey," he said, breaking her concentration from her notes.  
  
"Oh, Harry. Hey," she said, smiling, "Just trying to study, you know...."  
  
"Maybe I can help?" Harry said, chancing a glance back at Ron and Hermione, who were now deep in conversation.  
  
"And how is that?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"I took sixth year astronomy already. I'll quiz you."  
  
Ginny looked at him gratefully and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, but it came out almost immediately.  
  
"That'd be great," she said, passing him her notes.  
  
Ginny's friends never came back, mainly for two reasons. For one, they saw her sitting with Harry Potter, and, moreover, they both had boyfriends to sneak away with. Halfway through Harry questioning her on Jupiter's moons, Ron and Hermione 'discreetly' rose from their chairs and walked out of the room.  
  
Ginny seemed to notice Harry's attention was on the two Gryffindors, and she said, "Well, good for them."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he replied, and then continued to help her study. The number of students in the room significantly diminished as the time wore on. None of them seemed to care about Professor Sinistra's words at the beginning of the night.  
  
Finally, Ginny's name was called, and she left with the last of the sixth years to be tested. Harry reclined in his chair, trying to get a bit of sleep. Ron and Hermione were still not back, and Dean and Seamus seemed to have left with Lavender and Parvati. There was no one here that Harry knew or could talk to comfortably, save for Neville, who was currently chatting with Luna Lovegood. Not wanting to interrupt, Harry remained in his seat until someone he knew entered.  
  
But nothing of the sort happened. Loud, running footsteps echoed in the hallway, along with occasional screams, and Harry leapt out of his seat when he saw the last testing group come running in—without Ginny.  
  
"Death Eaters!" one skinny blond girl cried, "Upstairs!"  
  
But there were hardly any students left, so only about an eighth of the upper classmen population were alerted.  
  
Professor Flitwick, the teacher who had been assigned to watch over the students in the hall, was quickly awoken and he squealed with terror when he heard the news.  
  
Harry's head started to spin. Death Eaters? At Hogwarts? How could it be? Sure, there had been more of these kinds of attacks over the last two years, ever since Voldemort had been acknowledged as being back. But never at school.  
  
Where was everyone? Where they safe? Harry quickly counted off in his head. Ron and Hermione were undoubtedly together, most likely in the common room. He doubted Hermione would want to be caught out of bounds. Ginny was—  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry demanded of the frightened sixth years.  
  
They trembled, but one of them finally spurted out, "Still....upstairs....was taking.....test...."  
  
That was all Harry needed to hear. He threw open the doors to the Great Hall and rushed to the stairs. He barreled through the many corridors, cursing the long distance between the main entrance and the tallest tower. He nearly hit a suit of armor on his way, but didn't stop. Harry's face started to heat as he kept running, trying to think of anything but what he expected to find.  
  
He took the last flight of stairs four at a time, his breath getting ragged. He felt his ankle twist, but didn't pay any attention to the throbbing pain in his foot.  
  
Harry held out his hand to grab the wall as he rounded the last corner. He surveyed the area, which was suspiciously devoid of any type of Death Eater. The hall was exactly as he had seen it last, when he had taken his test.  
  
But he had thought too fast. A tall, cloaked figure emerged from behind the opposite corner of the corridor, brandishing a wand.  
  
The man started towards him, saying the beginnings of a deadly curse.  
  
Harry whipped out his own wand and cast a jet of red light at the man, stunning him quickly.  
  
The Death Eater fell over backwards, head lolling on the floor.  
  
Harry then proceeded to jog to the other end of the hallway, and turned the corner.  
  
He felt a cold, clammy hand grab him from behind and start to choke him.  
  
He dug his wand into the dark figure's ribcage and managed to cough through the chokehold, "Incendio."  
  
The man's cloak started on fire, and had to let go of Harry's neck to try and put out the flame.  
  
He whipped around and yelled, "Incarceratus!"  
  
Thick ropes burst out of the end of Harry's wand, which tied the Death Eater as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Master!" the man cried, "Master!"  
  
Harry thought quickly as he cast a silencing charm on the man, preventing anyone from hearing him.  
  
He then turned to see four figures in the room at the end of the corridor.  
  
He recognized two of them as people he knew, and the other two as Death Eaters.  
  
Voldemort was holding Ginny Weasely in the air, by her arm. He was flanked by two of his followers.  
  
"Well, Potter, how nice to see you again," Voldemort drawled.  
  
"Sorry, I can't say the same for you," Harry retorted.  
  
Voldemort let out a low laugh, followed by the two men in cloaks. Ginny's face showed pure terror. Her deep brown eyes were opened wide, tears starting to gather in the corners. Voldemort was really hurting her by holding her up like that. Harry was worried he might do permanent damage to her shoulder, and tried to stop him.  
  
"Put her down," the boy said dangerously.  
  
"Or what?" Voldemort said, "You'll kill us all? Sorry Potter."  
  
Harry was shaking by this time. He didn't know if it was from anger, fear for Ginny, or just the pain in his ankle.  
  
"Just put her down."  
  
Voldemort laughed once again, and said casually, "No, I don't think I will. You see, Potter, I need her. I'm not sure what for yet, actually, but,--"  
  
Voldemort needed Ginny? She seemed to have heard this as well, because she started to wriggle against his grasp and tried to kick him.  
  
"Ah, silly girl," Voldemort droned, "Would you like a little taste of what pain really is?"  
  
"No!" Harry shouted, but to no avail.  
  
Voldemort yelled in a sinister voice, "CRUCIO!"  
  
He dropped the small redhead on the floor. She gave out a piercing scream and started to shake. Harry's ears ached from just hearing the pain she was in, and he remembered what that felt like, having been put under the curse multiple times.  
  
He ran forward, holding out his wand dangerously.  
  
Before he could do anything, however, Voldemort lifted the spell.  
  
Ginny continued to twitch, hunched over in the fetal position. Her small cries filled the room, and Harry wanted to get revenge.  
  
"Wait just a minute, Potter," Voldmort purred.  
  
Harry looked at him, ready to do something horrible.  
  
"I don't doubt that you have the power to kill me, Harry. You undoubtedly hate me"  
  
'Damn right,' Harry thought to himself, shaking with rage.  
  
"But just hear me out," he said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Harry glared at him, waiting.  
  
But instead of continuing the conversation, Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry's chest and quickly yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
The Head Boy went flying, but held on to his wand tightly. He wasn't about to give up his only weapon....  
  
Harry felt the skin on his shoulder tear open as he hit the floor, skidding to a halt.  
  
His outstretched hand still held his wand, but Voldemort was closing in.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the old man had reached Harry. He lifted his foot carefully and placed in on Harry's wrist, steadily applying pressure. After a few moments, he could no longer hold onto his wand. Harry's only defense rolled away as he heard the bones in his wrist cracking,....  
  
Voldemort took his foot off of Harry's hand and kicked away they boy's wand. He then picked him up by the collar of his shirt and brought him up to eyelevel.  
  
"Here we are again, Harry Potter. Please tell me, how are you going to get out of this one?"  
  
Harry only gave him a sad smile as his eyes darted away from Voldemort's face. The man did not know it, but a plan was formulating.  
  
"What's so funny, boy?" he cried, shaking Harry furiously.  
  
He only laughed as the two of them heard a weak, "Furnunculus."  
  
Voldemort let Harry go as his hands flew immediately to his lower back, starting to pat the area that Ginny had aimed her spell at only moments before. Although none of them could see it, large and painful boils were starting to break out all over Lord Voldemort's backside.  
  
Ginny threw Harry his wand, which she had picked up and used to hex Voldemort.  
  
He immediately caught it and pointed it at the two Death Eaters. They were currently running towards them, but he yelled, "IMPEDIMENTA!" and they both slowed down considerably. He took aim and sent two stunning spells their way. They fell to the ground and lay there limply.  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and tried to pull her out of the tower, but was stopped by a very angry Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Crucio!" he boomed, doing his best to aim at the two students. The curse hit Harry in the back, but he continued to run through the pain.  
  
'Have to get her out of here,' was all he thought.  
  
Ginny was weak as well, but she grabbed Harry under the arm and they made their way around the nearby corner, and she grabbed his wand once again, shouting, "Finite Incantatem!"  
  
Harry felt the pain lift, but his legs were still shaky, especially his injured ankle. He leaned against the wall and fell down into a sitting position as Voldemort appeared next to them.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't get far," the evil man said, taking arrogant steps back and forth in front of them.  
  
Harry only looked up at the man, thinking. Ginny was crouched next to him, once again trembling. Harry took his hand and placed it on her arm, trying to comfort and protect her at the same time.  
  
"Oh, how sweet," Voldemort said sarcastically, "Potter's found himself a girlfriend. Well, I guess now would be a good time to tell you a little story. One about your dear, precious parents,...."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about them," Harry said in a scary voice. Even Voldemort faltered when he heard the boy speak like that.  
  
"You do remind me quite a bit of your father, Harry. Same hair, face, love for redheads...."  
  
"I said, SHUT IT!"  
  
Harry was standing in front of Ginny, wand raised.  
  
Voldemort was clearly angry from being told to 'shut it.'  
  
"Surely, Harry, aside from you, I have the most right to talk of them. I did, after all, kill those two fools,...."  
  
Harry's face started to redden with pure malice.  
  
"....so BOLD, so COURAGEOUS, so NOBLE,...."  
  
Harry whispered in a stony voice, "Stop."  
  
But Voldmort continued.  
  
"....so KIND,....ergh, it makes me SICK!"  
  
Harry had had enough. He leapt for the man who had brought about his parents' death, and attempted to murder him with his bare hands. He grabbed any part he could reach, hitting, pulling, biting, punching,....  
  
Harry heard a large crack that could be identified as the breaking of the Dark Lord's nose.  
  
But all too soon, Ginny pulled him off of Voldemort, trying to run out of there.  
  
"HARRY! LET'S GO!"  
  
"GET OFF ME, GINNY!" Harry yelled, running back to the man who was already starting to stand up.  
  
But Ginny didn't let go, and showed amazing strength for someone so small. Harry finally saw things her way, once Voldemort started to look around for his wand.  
  
The two students bolted out of the corridor and towards the steps. They heard Voldemort pick up one of his stunned Death Eater's wands and start hurling curses at them.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" they heard as a beam of deadly green light shot past them and hit a nearby vase.  
  
They bounded over the previously stunned men, their minds on one goal: the stairs.  
  
Voldemort was keeping up with them. He was in surprisingly good shape for a man who was so old.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and aimed it over his shoulder.  
  
"STUPEFY!" he yelled as red light sprang from his wand, barely missing their pursuer.  
  
Harry attempted to curse Lord Voldemort many consecutive times over the back of his shoulder. Finally, the blue light from his Knee-Reversing Hex made contact with the man, giving them extra time to run while he stopped to figure out the counter curse.  
  
They were one corridor from the Grand Staircase, and couldn't stop running. Not now, at least. There was bound to be help waiting for them there.  
  
Finally, the Grand Staircase was in view. Harry's ankle felt as if it was being pounded by a hammer of significant size, and both of them were close to fainting.  
  
By the time they were halfway down, Voldmort had reached the top.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shot, as Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her out of the way. The staircase was much too large. It gave them no protection from incoming spells. Harry thought quickly and set Ginny on the railing, climbing up after her. They then swung around to the opposite side and jumped the fifteen feet to the stone floor.  
  
The landing would have been painful anyways, but Harry landed directly on his injured foot, and he also served as the pad for Ginny's fall.  
  
She rolled off of him and croaked, "Are you okay?"  
  
He didn't answer, but instead used her support to help him stand. They did their best to run behind the large engraving of some mythical creature at the end of the stairs, carved right into the railing.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed, blasting off half of their cover.  
  
Harry spun around and used Ginny's shoulder to help him stand, yelling, "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"  
  
Voldemort's legs automatically stuck together, which resulted in him falling and tripping down the remainder of the stairs.  
  
When the Dark Lord finally came to a stop in front of Harry, he simply stared up at him.  
  
But just then, the doors to the Dining Hall burst open as a parade of teachers stormed out, including Dumbledore himself.  
  
Taking advantage of Harry's lack of attention, Voldemort quietly muttered the counter curse and sprang up. Harry whipped around to see the tall man standing behind him, starting to run up from the direction he came.  
  
Harry stood there, watching Voldemort sprint up the Grand Staircase. The professors started after him, leaving Harry and Ginny at the foot.  
  
The two students watched silently as the teachers chased Voldemort into the Transfiguration wing, all shouting curses, hexes, and spells at every opportunity.  
  
Suddenly, the pain in Harry's ankle seemed to multiply, and his vision was clouded. He slumped down next to Ginny, who seemed to be experiencing the same effect.  
  
They sat together, slowly drifting out of conciousness.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"HARRY?"  
  
"HARRY!!"  
  
His eyes started to flutter as he awoke. There was a bright light shining in his eyes, and he was lying in the unmistakable white linens that belonged to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry quickly sat up and grabbed his glasses. He looked around the room, trying to get his bearings.  
  
"Why am I in the infirmary?" he asked to the two people sitting next to him, who he recognized as Ron and Hermione.  
  
They seemed relieved that he was talking, and Ron laughed.  
  
"Because you just took on You-Know-Who," he said dumbly, "and fainted, as usual..."  
  
Memories of that night came flooding back to Harry in tiny snippets. Astronomy Tower,...Stairs,....Ginny,....  
  
"Where's Ginny?" he asked quickly.  
  
Hermione smiled and patted his hand gently. She then leaned over to the side, revealing another hospital bed, much like Harry's, behind her. Sitting straight up, reading a magazine, was Ginny Weasley. There was a hint of a bruise above her left eyebrow, but other than that she looked perfectly well.  
  
"Glad to see you're okay, Harry," she said brightly.  
  
He only smiled at her, and then his attention came back to his fellow seventh years.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, fingers massaging his temples.  
  
"I think that I would like to field that question, if I may?"  
  
All four students looked over to the doors to the Hospital Wing, from which their headmaster had just entered.  
  
He walked briskly over to the two beds, and said in a nice but firm voice, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, I think I should probably speak with these two alone."  
  
Ron was about to protest when Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"I am perfectly sure that they will relay the information to you, but for now, if you could please lend us some privacy?"  
  
Hermione gathered her books in her bag and grabbed Ron by the arm, pulling him out of the room.  
  
Ron gave Harry a face that clearly read, "You-had-better-tell-me-what-he- says-or-else."  
  
Harry gave his friend a small nod and turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
When Hermione and Ron had closed the door, the old man sat at the end of Harry's bed and said, "This is not the time for questions. I will tell you what I know, and what must be done."  
  
Dumbledore seemed oddly professional about this whole thing. Why was he being so strange?  
  
"Erm, okay?" Ginny said confusedly. She obviously noticed something was different as well.  
  
The headmaster's eyes seemed to radiate sadness, but that didn't stop him from continuing.  
  
"We did not catch Lord Voldemort. He managed to escape by means which we do not know."  
  
"But professor," Harry started.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand slightly and said sternly, "No questions. At least not right now."  
  
Harry stole a glance at Ginny, who looked at him as well. What was going on?  
  
Dumbledore sighed and pulled out something small and green from his pocket.  
  
He looked directly at Harry and said, "I always dreaded the day I would have to show you this, Harry."  
  
Harry took a big gulp and looked at the circular jade object in his hand. Dumbledore handed it to the black-haired boy, who opened it carefully.  
  
Inside was a peculiar surface that reminded him somewhat of a small television screen.  
  
Then, green words started to roll across the black background.  
  
*There is but one way to vanquish the dark lord....Two young enemies, black- haired more eager than red, must join together after a dangerous adventure to create a mix of both....It is this first child who shall have the power to conquer all....He must then follow in the footsteps of his predecessors, choosing the flaming-haired whole blood....It is their child who will enable the one to prevail....*  
  
Harry looked up and said, "But, Professor, I don't understand,...."  
  
Ginny was very frustrated. She had no idea what Harry was talking about, much less what was inside that compact mirror looking thing.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and motioned to Ginny.  
  
"Perhaps you should show her, too?"  
  
Harry tossed it to the girl and she opened it, reading the words.  
  
Her face showed confusion as she snapped it shut and handed it back to the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore bit his bottom lip as he said, "You didn't understand it either, I presume?"  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Dumbledore pocketed the green thing and then folded his hands.  
  
"Maybe if I gave you a clue?"  
  
This was getting more and more strange. Why wouldn't he just tell them?  
  
"This is a prophecy. It was made in the early 1970s."  
  
That meant nothing to the students.  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath.  
  
"Fine. Think of the first line, it mentions two people, yes?"  
  
Harry recalled the beginning.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't explain,--"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"I see we're getting nowhere. I must admit, I didn't want to explain this they way I did last time,...."  
  
Harry was getting extremely aggravated.  
  
"Well, Harry, the first part refers to your parents. Does that help at all?"  
  
Realization fell into place.  
  
Harry started to panic as he put the rest of the paragraph together.  
  
"Professor," he continued, "You can't be serious,--"  
  
"Oh, Harry, I wish I were."  
  
"But she's like a sister to me--"  
  
Ginny knew they were talking about her now, and she wanted desperately to know what was going on.  
  
She pondered over the words she had read in that device of Dumbledore's.  
  
*Two young enemies, black-haired more eager than red, must join together after a dangerous adventure to create a mix of both....It is this first child who shall have the power to conquer all*  
  
Lily and James,.... red haired and black,.... create a mix of both, ....Harry,....  
  
*He must then follow in the footsteps of his predecessors, choosing the flaming-haired whole blood*  
  
Her? No, that couldn't refer to Ginny.  
  
*....It is their child who will enable the one to prevail....*  
  
"Professor?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Yes?" came the kindly reply.  
  
"What's a whole-blood?"  
  
He smiled and said, "Someone who is either all-muggle or all-wizard."  
  
"Oh," she said. Her mind was going a mile per minute. Everything fit, but no, she couldn't be....  
  
A look of horror on Ginny's face let Harry and Dumbledore know that she had figured it out.  
  
"P-Professor," she stuttered, "There's no w-way, I m-mean, I'm only in s- sixth y-year!"  
  
The headmaster smiled grimly and said to Ginny, "Surely, nothing has to be done now, you can both wait until you have graduated."  
  
Harry decided to speak up.  
  
"And what if we don't want to?"  
  
Dumbledore glared at him and said, "Harry, I would think you of all people would see that this is bigger than just you two."  
  
Harry was filled with shame as he looked at Ginny, wondering what she was thinking.  
  
Resolution came across Ginny's face as she said, "I'll do it."  
  
"Are you sure, Ginny? Because you don't have to, I mean,--"  
  
"Oh, Harry, just shut UP! I can DEAL with this!"  
  
A tense silence followed her words, as well as Harry's apology.  
  
Dumbledore resumed to business as always.  
  
"Well, I can see that you two are handling this in a much more mature way than Lily and James did. Now, presumably, you two will want to get married?"  
  
The students looked at him without emotion.  
  
"It may defer awkward questions."  
  
Ginny nodded, and Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, it will be up to you if you tell your parents the real reason for your sudden 'love interest.'"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment, and then said, "No, I don't think I will. Tell them, I mean."  
  
"Very well," the old man replied.  
  
Harry said, "Professor, do we really have to, well, er...."  
  
"I think you know the process of how to bring about a child, so I will say yes and refrain from going into detail."  
  
"But couldn't we adopt--"  
  
"No, Harry, that is out of the question."  
  
Ginny noted how Dumbledore remained formal while addressing her, and yet felt comfortable enough to call Harry by his first name.  
  
"Now that this is settled, I really must be going."  
  
Dumbledore made to shake Harry's hand, and as he did so, left something small and cold in the student's palm.  
  
The headmaster went to politely do the same to Ginny, minus the secret present he had slipped Harry.  
  
He looked down at the two circular objects that rested in his hand.  
  
They were wedding bands. Two of them.  
  
Harry inspected more closely to see L&J engraved inside a heart on the inner part of both of them.  
  
He pocketed the rings and turned to look at Ginny, who had gone back to reading her magazine.  
  
Harry was glad term ended in less than two months. This was going to be very awkward.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO!!!  
  
*  
  
Chapter three coming soon! But in the meantime, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	3. Sex, Quidditch, and James Potter's Other...

CHAPTER THREE  
  
*  
  
Title: Sex, Quidditch, and James Potter's other pastimes.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Madame Ringwald absolutely insisted that Lily and James stay in the Hospital Wing for at least another day, until they were, as she said, 'in tip top shape.'  
  
"But, Madame Ringwald, I really don't see the reason for us to stay here longer, I mean, I feel perfectly fine...."  
  
"Nonsense, Miss Evans. I will release you when I see fit."  
  
Lily tried to keep arguing, but the nurse stayed firm. Lily and James were not to be allowed out of the Hospital Wing until the next day.  
  
The afternoon passed slowly for Lily. She was deprived of her friends, her schoolwork, and anything else that could keep her amused. The only person she had to talk to was James, but she never really considered him a worthy conversationalist.  
  
A small stack of assorted candies and magazines lay on the table beside her bed, organized perfectly. Holly had managed to find a few small gifts to put in a care package for her, but she'd gone through them quickly.  
  
"So, Evans, what should we name him?"  
  
Lily's head snapped over to look at him, eyes glaring. Why was he even talking about this? It seemed awfully awkward. And what made him think he had the right to bring up this topic so soon?  
  
But what Lily found herself saying something completely different than what she had been thinking.  
  
"What makes you think it will be a HIM?" she asked in a deadly tone.  
  
James continued on in a casual manner.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, it said he's got to defeat Voldemort, and I just assumed...."  
  
"No one ever said it was going to be a boy," she stated firmly.  
  
"Okay, Evans, what should we name HER?" he replied, started to get annoyed.  
  
"I really don't think you should have any say in this."  
  
"It'll be half mine," he reasoned.  
  
"Oh, GOD Potter! I CANNOT believe I am having this conversation with you!"  
  
"What? It's gonna happen. I was thinking something like Jillian or Isabel,..."  
  
"WE ARE NOT GOING TO NAME OUR BABY AFTER ONE OF YOUR EX-GIRLFRIENDS!"  
  
A new voice filtered into the room, followed by the closing of a door.  
  
"Well, that does narrow down the selection quite a bit, Evans."  
  
Lily turned in horror to see Sirius walking down the ward towards them.  
  
When he arrived at the two of them he nearly threw James off his bed as he jumped onto the foot of it.  
  
"So, when did you knock her up?" he asked, reaching for some of the chocolate beside his best friend, looking carefree as ever. His hair lay perfectly, with the front bit hanging just to the side of his face. A stray piece would occasionally fall in front of his eyes, only to be brushed back with a strong, muscular hand.  
  
Sirius got a mouthful of Lily's pillow for an answer.  
  
"A bit touchy there, Evans," he said, smiling, "Quite likely, it's just those pregnancy hormones...."  
  
Lily let out a disdainful laugh and said, "I'm not pregnant, you dolt."  
  
Sirius furrowed his brow and looked between his two hospitalized companions, chocolate in hand.  
  
"What were you talking about, then?"  
  
James started to explain, but Lily cut him off.  
  
"Dumbl--"  
  
"Nothing," she said strongly.  
  
Sirius looked at her, then at James, and then back at her.  
  
"If you think James isn't going to tell me, you're insane."  
  
Unfortunately, he was probably correct. Why did he have to be here? Couldn't he tell when he was unwelcome?  
  
"Damn straight," said James, clapping his hand on Sirius' shoulder. The image would have been almost comic, had it not come at this particular moment.  
  
Lily was about to overflow with rage. Why were they teaming up on her like this?  
  
Sirius set down his candy and leaned over to her, speaking in a low voice. He attempted to reason with her.  
  
"Look, you can either hear him tell me the truth now, or wait for me to hear his warped version of it later. Which," he added, "will probably include a lot more sex and a lot less of a realistic element."  
  
Lily snorted.  
  
"Well, isn't that just like him? Infamous James Potter, only interested in sex and Quidditch."  
  
Sirius laughed at this, but James seemed mildly offended.  
  
"Hey," he said, "I have more than just two pastimes!"  
  
"They're more like compulsive hobbies, mate. But technically, the third one would be classified under sex as well," Sirius joked.  
  
"HEY! YOU DO IT, TOO!"  
  
Lily closed her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she said.  
  
"What," Sirius said, "You don't want to know what James does when he's alone?"  
  
"NO, I DO NOT! ALTHOUGH I HAVE A PRETTY GOOD IDEA, NOW THAT WE'VE JUST HAD AN ENTIRE CONVERSATION ABOUT IT!"  
  
The boys just started laughing at her. Lily got very flustered and turned around to read the small magazine beside her bed for the fourteenth time that day. She had just opened it to a page with tips for buffing her fingernails when James started telling Sirius the story of that morning's events.  
  
"And then, he pulled out this little green thing that said--"  
  
Lily turned over and glared at him. But James continued anyway.  
  
"....it said that we have to make a kid that'll kill Voldemort."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at his abominable job of explaining. Not that she was about to elaborate for Sirius.  
  
"That true, Evans?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
"Sweet," said Sirius, "What're you gonna name him?"  
  
That set her off again.  
  
"WHAT IS IT WITH MEN AND THINKING THAT THEY WILL AUTOMATICALLY HAVE SONS? YOU KNOW, THE MAJORITY OF THE EARTH'S POPULATION IS FEMALE!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down there, Evans," James said.  
  
But Sirius wasn't done.  
  
"What's with you? Why don't you want a boy?"  
  
"WELL ACTUALLY, SIRIUS, I DON'T WANT ANY CHILDREN RIGHT NOW, BUT I GUESS THAT ISN'T AN OPTION FOR ME, NOW IS IT?"  
  
Sirius gave her a patronizing look and then said, "All I wanted to know is why you are so against having a son."  
  
There was no way Lily was going to admit that she had only been saying these things for argument's sake. In reality, she had always wanted to have a baby boy. Ever since she was little, Lily had dreamt of her future son. She had never had a brother herself, and wanted one very badly. Besides, her sister Petunia was a constant reminder of how terrible and demanding daughters could be.  
  
She only sighed and said in a passive voice, "You'd never understand."  
  
This only earned her questioning looks, but she went back to reading her magazine.  
  
"Prongs, you know Moony's gonna flip when he hears this,...."  
  
Lily quickly looked at him, eyes wide.  
  
"You're, erm, going to tell Remus?"  
  
"Yeah, well, he—wait, how d'you know his nickname?" Sirius asked.  
  
But Lily continued to talk.  
  
"You'd better not tell him, Sirius. This stays a secret."  
  
He only looked at her stubborn face, and then to James for support.  
  
His friend only shrugged, however, and said, "It's her decision if she wants to tell anyone."  
  
Sirius looked very upset for a moment, but after he realized that his secret knowledge was like a special privilege, a small smile formed on his lips.  
  
"Okay," he said finally.  
  
Lily looked relieved, and James shot him a thankful glance. It was then that Sirius leaned in to talk to James privately.  
  
He was confused for a moment, but his shock receded when he heard Sirius' words.  
  
"You gonna marry her?"  
  
"Oh, erm, I dunno..."  
  
"C'mon, mate, you've had it for her since second year, and now you have the chance to finally sleep with her, and you're--"  
  
James tuned out for the rest of Sirius' little speech. Sure, he wanted to make something between Lily and himself. But how was he supposed to go about it? Any marriage proposal could be mistaken as an act of pity, trying to marry the woman he impregnated. But any invitation on a date would seem oddly formal, seeing as she would soon be carrying his child. There just wasn't one right way to go about this.  
  
"—she'll expect a ring, you can't just--"  
  
If he acted on his feelings now, she might get the wrong message. Oh, god, this was going to be difficult.  
  
"—leave her alone, and--"  
  
James finally cut his friend off.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said, smiling.  
  
"Is the my famous fellow Marauder concocting a plan?"  
  
"That, Padfoot, is exactly what I am doing."  
  
Sirius grinned, saying, "What are you gonna do?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
*  
  
_  
  
*  
  
Sirius finally left after another ten minutes, most of which he spent in whisper with James. They seemed to be talking about something important, but Lily didn't pay them any mind. They were probably plotting some type of prank, most likely to be aimed at the Slytherins.  
  
When James' best friend stood up, he looked at Lily, giving her a quick wink. More than half of the female population at Hogwarts, (including one or two professors), would have swooned over this, a small percentage bordering on fainting. Lily, however, gave him a polite smile and went back to reading her magazine. She had never thought of Sirius like that, and didn't plan on it. Even if he was the best-looking boy there....  
  
He started to walk towards the door, only to turn back halfway and point at James, saying, "Think about it."  
  
James nodded and returned to sorting his Honeyduke's candies.  
  
Lily's reading was interrupted when a small object hit her left arm.  
  
"Ow," she said automatically, even though it hadn't hurt.  
  
"Oh, you wimp, it's just a bit of chocolate."  
  
Lily looked down at what had been airborne only a moment before, and realized that it was, indeed, a piece of chocolate.  
  
She picked it up and threw it back at James. His Quidditch skills saved him from the sweet, as he caught it in midair with his left hand.  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked, smiling, "I was trying to share with you."  
  
Lily was determined not to let her face redden. She had thought that he had just been acting immature, tossing chocolates at her.  
  
"Oh," she said embarrassedly, "I'm sorry."  
  
He let out a small laugh and threw it forcefully back to her, and she caught it easily.  
  
"You're pretty good at that."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Catching."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and said, "Sure, Potter."  
  
"No, really. You should play Quidditch."  
  
Now that was just absurd.  
  
"Stop trying to be nice, Potter."  
  
He looked at her over the rim of his glasses, saying, "I was serious."  
  
A nervous pause came between them. He was actually trying to be kind to her.  
  
"Thanks for the chocolate," she said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"It's okay, I don't like that kind."  
  
While that statement didn't exactly make her feel very special, it reestablished the mood between them.  
  
*  
  
_  
  
*  
  
Holly, Ali, and Vera came to visit later that day, sometime after dinner. They all seemed cheery and bright, laughing together at some joke Ali had just told. Lily's friends came up to her bed, sitting on the chairs they had left there earlier.  
  
"Hey Lils," Holly started, "When do you get outta here?"  
  
"Tomorrow," she said gloomily.  
  
"That's horrible!" Vera exclaimed.  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm stuck in here all the time with nothing to do," Lily complained.  
  
At this point, James looked up from his Quidditch book.  
  
"I mean, there's no one to talk to!"  
  
"Ahem," he said softly.  
  
The girls looked over at him.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
James only shook his head and resumed reading.  
  
Lily sighed and turned back to her friends.  
  
"Honestly," she whispered, "he's been nearly impossible the entire time we've been in here. I can't believe I got stuck here with him."  
  
Lily's friends showed their sympathy, but James only stared at the pretty red head. He had heard her whispering.  
  
"Lily," he said calmly, "Maybe we should tell them what happened earlier this morning? Between you and me, I mean."  
  
Her face turned to stone as she slowly rolled over to look at him. He could see both the rage and the helplessness that lay in her eyes.  
  
"James," Holly said, mistaking the meaning of his last sentence, "Nothing will ever happen between Lily and you."  
  
"Yeah," supplied Vera, "She hates you more than anything."  
  
"More than asparagus?" Ali asked jokingly.  
  
"Definitely," Vera said.  
  
"What about Petunia?"  
  
"Her sister?" asked Holly, "More than asparagus, but less than James."  
  
"But you know she hates it when--"  
  
"That's enough," Lily said forcefully. She wasn't enjoying this.  
  
James, however, was.  
  
"No, Lily, I really want to know what you hate more than me."  
  
"Nothing," Vera said simply.  
  
"Oh," he said, apparently thinking deeply.  
  
*  
  
Holly, Ali, and Vera left after about half an hour of gossiping, and left Lily with a very large stack of fresh magazines.  
  
"Thanks again," she called as her friends exited the ward.  
  
Holly waved over her shoulder at the both of them and continued leading the other two outside.  
  
Lily turned to look at the boy beside her. He was pretending to be incredibly interested in inspecting his palm, fake concentration on his face.  
  
"Potter," she nearly sneered, "What the HELL was that about?"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently, still occupied with his hand.  
  
Lily groaned in exasperation, "THAT. Why did you have to go and bring that whole thing up...."  
  
"Well, excuse me, but you weren't being very polite yourself,...." he retorted  
  
"You completely tried to embarrass me...."  
  
"....talking behind my back...." James interjected.  
  
"....after we agreed not to tell...."  
  
They argued for a few more minutes, neither listening to the other. James finally came to his senses and held up his hand.  
  
"Okay, let's just stop."  
  
Lily quieted halfway through her sentence and stared blankly at him. James rolled his eyes and turned back to his Quidditch book, muttering something that sounded strangely like, "insufferable wench."  
  
Lily gave a loud huff and rolled over to face the opposite side of the room.  
  
She stayed in that position for nearly ten minutes, but her resolve dwindled as a crick started to form in her neck. Slowly rolling onto her backside, she looked up at the ceiling for another five minutes.  
  
Lily was getting restless without anyone to talk to. She finally gave up and looked over at James, who was still reading his book. He hadn't moved an inch since she had last seen him.  
  
He just sat there on his cot, looking as content as ever. Well, two could play at that game.  
  
Lily sat up and quickly grabbed a copy of Witch Weekly that Holly had left her. She started to rifle through the pages, stopping at an article about deranged boyfriends.  
  
She began to skim the paragraphs when James picked up his water glass and took a loud sip.  
  
Lily mirrored his behavior, taking one even louder.  
  
James turned the page in his book, and the corner rubbed across his pajama shirt, making a distinct scratching noise.  
  
Lily crumpled the edge of her magazine and flipped to the next page loudly.  
  
James took a quick look at the diagram of a complex dive, and then snapped the volume shut. He reached over behind his sweets and picked up a new tome.  
  
Lily tossed her magazine to the side and snatched a more recent edition.  
  
"Will you cut that OUT?" James asked, turning towards her.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
A look of fierce anger played on his face as he started at her with contempt.  
  
"Do you do this for your own enjoyment or just to piss me off?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
James closed his book and looked straight at her. She could almost feel the heat radiating from his rage.  
  
"Lily, I know this is difficult, but you don't have to act like such an--"  
  
"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, James Potter."  
  
He glared at her daringly and said in an undertone, "--impossible bitch."  
  
Lily took a deep breath and said in a scandalized tone, "I can NOT believe you just called me that."  
  
James sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
Lily almost felt bad for him. Sitting there in his blue striped pajamas, he looked incredibly tired. There was also something different about him. Ever since the whole Voldemort in the dungeons episode, James Potter had been acting strangely. Something that resembled a mix between maturity and weariness seemed to have settled inside of him. It was because of this that Lily took pity on him.  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
These two words were enough to startle him out of his mind. He mimed cleaning out his ears, and then said in a disbelieving voice, "Dost mine ears deceive me? I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you quite right. Could you repeat that please?"  
  
Lily closed her eyes and said in a strained tone, "Don't push it."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Lily settled deeper into the pillows, trying to get comfortable. These hospital beds felt like murder on her back.  
  
James made a small coughing noise in the back of his throat, and Lily turned to look at him.  
  
"Er," he said in a would-be-casual voice, "Do you think we should, um...."  
  
"Yes?" Lily prodded.  
  
"Erm, like, date or something?"  
  
Lily let out a noise that sounded like something between a choke and a muffled bird cry. She held her hand up to her face and said while fidgeting, "What?"  
  
She started to unconsciously chew on her fingernails, trying to act like his last statement hadn't shocked her as much as it did.  
  
"Well, I mean, if we're gonna have a kid, probably the best thing...."  
  
Although she knew he was right, Lily didn't know what to say. She settled for, "Oh, um, sure. Okay."  
  
James nodded and turned away, but she still had a thing or two to talk about.  
  
"Erm, Potter, what are we gonna do? It's not like we can just show up at breakfast tomorrow, hand in hand...."  
  
"Why ever not?" he asked in a half-serious voice.  
  
She shot him a look that said, 'You-must-be-insane.'  
  
"Potter, in case you didn't notice, we don't exactly get along. No one would believe it if we just suddenly started dating."  
  
"I did notice. But they would DEFINATELY not believe it if you keep calling me by my last name."  
  
Lily had never really thought about this, but now that she did, she realized that she'd never called James by his first name.  
  
"Potter....my friends....they won't buy it for a minute..."  
  
"Nonsense," he said, unwrapping another chocolate, "I've heard you're a great actress."  
  
Lily just frowned at him as he tossed her a caramel nougat.  
  
She caught it and said, "Thanks."  
  
"Anything for my girlfriend."  
  
"Shut it, Potter."  
  
"You got it, Evans."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(The next morning)  
  
*  
  
The Head Boy and Girl stood outside the entrance to the Dining Hall.  
  
"Ready?" asked James.  
  
She only gave him an impossible look and nearly pulled him inside.  
  
Normally, the sight of the two people who had just had a recent encounter with Lord Voldemort, and lived to tell the tale, would have silenced the entire room.  
  
But seeing James Potter and Lily Evans walk in together, holding hands, was a much more rare and peculiar sight.  
  
They waltzed through the dead quiet hall, small smiles plastered on their faces. Gaping mouths from all four tables revealed that the entire student body was in shock. Lily Evans hated James Potter. There was no possible way that this could happen.  
  
Surely, someone had tampered with reality.  
  
The immense silence in the room shook Lily up a bit, but she could deal with it. She led James over to her normal place at the Gryffindor table and sat down quickly next to Madeline.  
  
James stood awkwardly for a moment or two, noting the dilemma.  
  
The other Marauders were sitting eight feet to his left. His girlfriend was sitting six inches to his right.  
  
James quickly pulled up a seat next to Lily, and as soon as he sat down, the entire hall broke into a loud chatter.  
  
He chanced a glance down at his best friends, who were staring at him with surprised faces. Sirius even looked mildly amused.  
  
James smiled at him and shrugged before he turned back to Lily, offering to serve her some boiled eggs.  
  
The surprised look on her four friends' faces was enough to amuse James for quite some time. Lily simply smiled at him as she slipped her hand in his once again, and they were quite sure that Holly, Madeline, Ali, and Vera were about to die from severe heart failure or some other shock-induced trauma.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
*  
  
(A/N:)  
  
I know this one was a lost shorter than the others, but I really thought that was a good way to end it.  
  
Ally of Pirates Swoop: Thank you! I really hope so.  
  
Remus' Wife: Let's hope it doesn't go that far.  
  
hw 7evbv yte: I know what it says in the book, and trust me, this is less AU than you think. Just have patience and you'll see what I mean.  
  
Cricketlover: There will of course be more Lily/James. They are one of my favorite to write and I would never take them out of my story.  
  
Bob-the-bear: I guess you'll have to continue to read and find out, but trust me when I say that they won't always be like this.  
  
Jeni Black: I know, and I'll fix it. The gap holes are either supposed to be there for the future, or simple mistakes. But now that I have a beta, I hope there won't be any more.  
  
Lucugirl07: They'll be together soon, but not mentally. You'll see what I mean.  
  
Yankkee Torp: Really? I was hoping no one else had this angle before, I'm glad you like it.  
  
8: I'm flattered.  
  
xxGinnyxx: It'll switch off, but the whole story is kind of half l/j and half h/g.  
  
Brown*Pryde: Yes, I know. But it wouldn't be much of a story if they did! 


	4. What The Hell Is Wrong With Harry Potter...

Now, the moment you've all been waiting for....  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER FOUR!!!!  
  
*  
  
(Loud applause that lasts for several minutes)  
  
*  
  
Yes, yes, I know how long you've been waiting for this one, but please, quiet down for a moment....  
  
*  
  
(A few loud whoops and a whistle and then silence)  
  
*  
  
Thank you. Now, this chapter is in Harry's time, set right after chapter two. –For full details, see chapter two-  
  
All right, I think that's everything I have to say before I get started...oh, wait!  
  
Disclaimer: Although you all undoubtedly love this story, the characters, setting, and all the other things I did not make up myself belong to J.K. Rowling. (This disclaimer applies to the whole story)  
  
Okay, so here goes....  
  
*  
  
Chapter Four: What the hell Is Up With Harry Potter?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ginny Weasley lay awkwardly on her hospital bed. Her head was falling off the foot and her feet were tangled in the mess that was her quilt.  
  
She could feel the blood rushing to her head, and it gave her quite a headache. Blinking her eyes, Ginny sat up slowly to readjust.  
  
The girl sat up cross-legged, facing the headboard. She stared at the metal rail behind her pillow.  
  
Today was the third day that Ginny Weasley had been kept in the Hospital Wing, and she was starting to get extremely bored.  
  
She wasn't even hurt. Well, not anymore at least.  
  
Her arm had ached terribly for the entire first day, and when she finally alerted Madame Pomfrey of the pain, she found that her shoulder had been dislocated.  
  
A simple spell had been enough to fix it, but Ginny's shoulder still felt a sharp twinge of pain when she moved it.  
  
Now, however, she was (in her opinion) fully healed.  
  
Her mind drifted to thoughts of the events of a few nights ago. Ginny's eyes glazed over as she lost herself in memories.  
  
She had been walking up to the Astronomy Tower to take her test. Ginny was laughing on the inside about Ron and Hermione's hidden feelings. Why didn't they just get together already?  
  
Well, that's what it looked like was happening. Her brother and his love interest had slipped out of the Dining Hall quite a while ago, and hadn't returned.  
  
'Good for them,' Ginny thought.  
  
She reached the antechamber with the rest of her class, and sunk down to the floor.  
  
If she was going to be the last person called, she might as well have a comfortable wait.  
  
Ginny leaned her head against the stonewall and looked around the room. There were several portraits of middle-aged nobility, and a statue of an ogre shaking hands with a wizard sat ten meters to her left.  
  
She stood up slowly and wandered over to the marble carving. The smugness on the wizard's face was evident, but only a little less obvious was the anger on the ogre's.  
  
Ginny pondered this for a moment until she heard loud screams coming from the antechamber.  
  
She whipped around to see her classmates and Professor Sinistra backed up against the far wall, trembling and shouting.  
  
It took her a few moments to see the source of their fright, but when Ginny spotted the two Death Eaters pointing their wands at them, she froze.  
  
Death Eaters? In Hogwarts?  
  
Suddenly, Henry Ward shouted, "GINNY! HELP!"  
  
The Death Eaters spun around to face her, and she could only let out a muffled yelp before they closed in.  
  
The taller of the two grabbed her forearm and pulled her violently towards him, and then looked back at the rest of the room. He pushed Ginny in front of him, using her as a human body shield.  
  
The second man held his wand steadily, as if to say, "Don't move or Red- Head gets it."  
  
They wallowed in fear as the other man grabbed her by the side and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"HELP!" Ginny screamed, but no one listened. No one came to help her. The rest of the students stood with Sinistra, completely terrified.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN, GOD DAMNIT!!"  
  
The tall man didn't listen, but only cast a silencing charm on her.  
  
Ginny started to panic, and curled her hands into balls. She beat unmercifully on the Death Eater's back, until he had to set her down.  
  
She felt her tailbone hit the stone floor, and nearly shouted out in pain. But she held it in.  
  
Ginny seized this opportunity, and decided to try to run for it.  
  
She started out at a slow crawl, but the Death Eaters' amused laughs only fueled her desire to escape.  
  
Using her hands to push her up, Ginny stumbled in to a standing position. Turning back to face the two men, she shot them a bemused smile.  
  
The cloaked men were confused at first, but when a red jet of light passed dangerously between them, they turned to see their victim running towards the end of the hallway.  
  
Her feet pounded the floor as she raced for the exit. She could hear her ragged breathing, but paid it no mind.  
  
A low voice from behind her quickly cast a binding spell, and presently thin cords wrapped themselves around her feet and ankles.  
  
She tripped over the ropes, and felt as if she was falling in slow motion. Her arms tried to break the fall, but they were useless.  
  
Ginny hit the floor and felt the searing pain as she made contact. It shot up and as her head hit the concrete, a hollow noise filled the corridor.  
  
She skidded for another meter or so, and the evil men came running.  
  
"Is she dead?" asked the shorter one, who had apparently cast the spell.  
  
"Better not be, he needs her alive to get Potter up here," came the reply.  
  
Harry?  
  
She was going to be bait for Harry.  
  
Why would they choose her? Honestly, if they wanted Harry Potter to come running, they should have captured Ron or Hermione.  
  
Then again, Harry Potter would come running for anybody.  
  
Ginny cursed his knack for trying to save people, and attempted to escape from the bonds, but to no avail.  
  
She felt the cold hands of one of the men grab her by the wrist, and winced as she felt the bones creak. He once again placed her on his shoulder and continued to walk.  
  
They talked in murmurs for the next few minutes as they carried her to another corridor in the tower.  
  
Ginny wondered where her schoolmates had gone.  
  
Hopefully for help.  
  
She doubted it.  
  
Then she heard one of the Death Eaters start to speak to her.  
  
"Pretty little thing, you are. Pity we have to kill you."  
  
She looked at him with malice, wishing she could make noise. Surely, the silencing charm would wear off soon.  
  
"I mean," he continued, "It's just seems such a waste, killin' you and all."  
  
The man who was not carrying her gave him a warning look, but the tall man continued to talk to the girl on his shoulder.  
  
"My wife left me a few months ago, and I've been rather lonely..."  
  
Ginny felt a strange pressure on her posterior, and was appalled when she realized it was in fact the Death Eater's hand.  
  
"What d'you say?" he asked in what was supposed to be a seductive manner.  
  
Suddenly, a very sinister, cold voice started to talk from behind her.  
  
"I say, Norston, stop manhandling my captives."  
  
His hand flew off her bum, and he knelt down quickly.  
  
"So sorry, my lord."  
  
"Very well," the new man droned, "Bring her over here."  
  
Ginny could hear the entire conversation, but she couldn't see any of the people. Where was she? And was that really his master behind her? Lord Voldemort?  
  
Her heart seemed to stop as the Death Eater dropped her to the floor and she caught a glimpse of the new presence.  
  
He was tall and skinny, wearing long, dark robes. He had an aura of danger, and she could feel the other two men cower when they saw him.  
  
But that wasn't the worst part.  
  
No, the most terrifying part of the whole situation was Voldemort's face.  
  
It was pale and misshapen, and his eyes almost glowed red. She could see wisps of hair on the top of his head, and his nose lay flat and pointed in the middle. His nostrils were slits, and his mouth was abnormally small.  
  
But amidst all these grotesque features, there was an air of familiarity.  
  
Yes, Voldemort still looked remotely like Tom Riddle. Which would make sense, she reasoned, because that's who he is.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Ginny Weasley,..." he said in a low voice. When she didn't answer, Lord Voldemort proceeded to lift the silencing spell.  
  
"Hello, Tom."  
  
He looked taken aback by Ginny's statement. She had to admit; even she was surprised by her audacity.  
  
"I see that Potter boy's been rubbing off on you," he replied, "A little too foolhardy for your own good, I'm afraid."  
  
The whole room seemed to be getting darker, and she could feel him walking closer to her. The tension was almost suffocating. Ginny still lay bound on the floor, and the ropes were starting to cut off her circulation.  
  
Voldemort seemed to sense her discomfort, and whispered, "Finite Incantatum," as he pointed his wand at the cords.  
  
She immediately started to massage her ankles, but Voldemort continued talking.  
  
"Just like his parents, that one. Quite unfortunate, too. He will undoubtedly go down the same slippery slope as James and his Mudblood wife. Too bad you'll have to join the brassy little whelp..."  
  
"Don't talk about him like that," she managed to whisper through her rage, "He is not a whelp, and if you were half the man Harry was at age eleven, you'd--"  
  
"Are you INSULTING ME?" he asked in anger. Ginny could feel the specks of spit fly from her mouth, but she didn't care anymore.  
  
"It would seem so, Tom."  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" the Dark Lord spat out as he grabbed her by the crook of her arm.  
  
She gave him a mildly amused look as she said, "Really, Tom, I just don't see why--"  
  
Ginny must have been delirious. Or delusional. Or both. Whatever ailment would cause someone to say such bold things to the most feared wizard of all time, she surely had it. And why was she acting so calm? Lord knows Ginny was scared out of her mind.  
  
Voldemort set his face and jerked up on her arm. She could feel her feet leave the ground and the searing pain in her shoulder.  
  
She didn't give in. They looked at each other in a stalemate until a cry from an adjoining hallway rang through the silence.  
  
"Master!" it sounded, "Master!"  
  
Voldemort grinned at the ever-increasingly terrified Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Here comes scar-boy," he said in a menacing tone.  
  
He whipped around to face the direction of the call for distress, and to Ginny's horror and Voldemort's delight; there stood Harry Potter, coming to rescue her.  
  
The rest of the night passed in a blur of spells and terror. It finally ended in Harry and Ginny escaping from Lord Voldemort, and he in turn escaping from Dumbledore.  
  
Now she found herself here, sitting on her bed, once again adjusting her position.  
  
Life just wasn't fair.  
  
She had now faced Voldemort twice, both times ending with her an inch from death. Ginny had defied Voldemort two times now, but her life was just beginning to be difficult.  
  
But she reminded herself that the more you face the Dark Lord, the more difficult your life will be.  
  
Just look at Harry.  
  
Her heart went out to him, really. It wasn't exactly pity, but a deep understanding of his pain.  
  
Harry Potter, the nicest boy she knew. He never thought of himself, and was always trying to make other people happy. He just wanted everyone to be all right, and he didn't want to be the reason for anyone's suffering.  
  
Unfortunately, that's kind of impossible if you're the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
He had gone through more emotional pain than anyone Ginny had ever met. Harry had lost his parents, lived with the three worst muggles imaginable, been number one on Lord Voldemort's hit list for seventeen years, lost his best friend and godfather, lost the fight to avenge him, (which ended in even more death and destruction), and now, on top of it all, he had to knock up his friend's baby sister.  
  
She understood if he never wanted to speak with her again.  
  
Ginny was the sole reason his life would be permanently screwed up.  
  
Sure, it was already pretty messy. But she had always thought Harry would be able to overcome everything that had happened to him so far. He would mourn for deaths, and then accept that some people were gone. He would kill Voldemort, and that alone would get rid of some of the baggage.  
  
But having a child isn't something you can just forget. Harry would be tied to this whole ordeal until his life ended.  
  
She didn't want to be the reason he was miserable.  
  
Ginny looked over at him.  
  
Harry was on the bed to her right, flipping through the pages of a Quidditch book. He was chewing on one of the chocolates that Ron had left him, and there was a pile of candy wrappers at the foot of his bed.  
  
She got a strange sense of deja-vu, but had no idea why.  
  
Harry seemed to sense her staring, and glanced over at her.  
  
"Hey, Gin," he said, tone completely unreadable.  
  
"Hey," she replied, moving to yet another sitting position, "What've you got there?"  
  
Harry looked up from his book and held it out to her. Ginny grabbed it and read the cover.  
  
"How many times are you going to read this?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Depends on how long we're locked up in here," he smiled back while she returned "Quidditch Through the Ages."  
  
"That could be a while," she said sorrowfully. Ginny stared longingly out of the windows and reveled in the sunlight.  
  
"Hopefully not," Harry said, "The Leaving Feast is tomorrow night."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked. She had totally forgotten.  
  
"Yeah," Harry remarked, "Time flies when you're having fun."  
  
"You know it," Ginny said.  
  
Harry was looking at her strangely, at it was awkward but comforting at the same time.  
  
They stared at each other for quite some time, until Ginny finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, eyes dropping to look at the floor.  
  
"For what?" was all she heard from a surprised Harry.  
  
"I dunno, messing up your life, I guess," she started.  
  
"Ginny, never say that. This isn't your fault. It's no one's. I'm the one who's supposed to be worried about messing up YOUR life."  
  
"Harry, you've been through so much already, though."  
  
"Which is exactly why it shouldn't ruin anything for me. Ginny, you have so much potential, you could have any guy you wanted, but here I am, holding you back. D'you know how bad that makes me feel?"  
  
Ginny only shrugged and tried to turn away. But she couldn't.  
  
"Ginny, I'm really sorry I can't offer you what all those other guys can."  
  
"Same goes for you, Harry."  
  
"No, Ginny, but you deserve it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry Potter?"  
  
"We don't love each other, Ginny. And we have to have a baby."  
  
He put the stress on the word 'baby.'  
  
She winced slightly, but carefully looked back at his pained expression.  
  
"Well," she said, trying to be cheery, "I guess we're in the same situation. Neither of us is in love, and both of us deserve it."  
  
Harry only gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Ginny, we'll always be friends, right?" he asked in a serious tone.  
  
She offered a calm reassurance and said, "Of course, Harry."  
  
She only wished she could mean it. She wished she didn't have feelings for the person next to her. Just like Harry wished he did.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She was ruining it for him. Harry Potter needed something better than poor, little Ginny Weasley. What he needed was a large house with an endless green backyard. He needed more children than she was willing to give, and he needed a woman he loved to bear them.  
  
Harry never had any siblings. He didn't have any memories of his parents. He had been alone for most of his life, and he needed a big family.  
  
Ginny, having grown up in one of the biggest families in Britain, wanted one child. Two at the most.  
  
Ginny was the one who was supposed to suffer. She was supposed to watch Harry grow up and get married to the woman of his dreams. She was the one who was giving birth to this new baby, and she was supposed to give up her life to play a part in the defeat of Voldemort.  
  
She couldn't get over the fact that she was bringing Harry down with her.  
  
After this was all over, she would force Harry to leave her.  
  
That way, at least one of them could be happy.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Madame Pomfrey released the two Gryffindor's around noon the next day. Harry told Ginny he would talk to her later, and then raced off to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
He walked quickly to the common room, nearly colliding with several fourth years.  
  
The fat lady let him in with a polite, "Nice to see you again, Mr. Potter."  
  
He smiled at her and then entered Gryffindor Tower.  
  
No one was there.  
  
Final Exams were over, and everyone was lounging in the shade around the lake.  
  
Harry laughed at his stupidity and quickly ran up to his dorm to change robes. The ones he was wearing were surprisingly old, and when he got up to his room, he decided that taking a shower would be a good idea.  
  
Grabbing a towel, Harry walked across the bedroom he shared with the four other Gryffindor seventh years and opened the door to the bathroom.  
  
He thought for a moment and realized that after the feast tonight, he was a legal wizarding adult.  
  
Hogwarts was over.  
  
There were not going to be any more teachers, nor classes, nor textbooks. No more uniforms, detentions, or midnight trips to the kitchen with Ron.  
  
Harry had learned everything that was considered necessary for a witch or wizard to know. He was on his own. Now, he had to figure out what to do with his life.  
  
Of course, Harry already knew what profession he was going into. He was going to be an Auror, and a damn good one at that, according to Moody.  
  
No, the choice was not the job, but the location. Being Harry Potter had its perks, and one of them was being able to secure a job as an Auror wherever he wanted.  
  
Now that this whole prophecy thing had been brought in to light, he had a decision to make.  
  
Harry decided that he would work for the Ministry of Magic in Britain. That way, he could be close to Ginny and their child.  
  
Child.  
  
It sounded too weird.  
  
He was going to have a baby with Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny Weasley was going to carry his child.  
  
Harry paused momentarily to think of the process in which babies are normally conceived, and shook himself violently.  
  
He had to have sex with his best friend's younger sister.  
  
And get her pregnant.  
  
And put them all in danger.  
  
Harry glanced around the bathroom, and then down at his robe pocket.  
  
Sitting together in the folds of his school uniform were two wedding bands. One had been his mother's, and the other his father's.  
  
Harry reached in and took them out of his pocket. He held them out in his palm, examining the rings.  
  
His fingers closed tightly around the gold, and he walked over to the nearest toilet. He held his hand over the bowl and prepared to throw them in.  
  
He could just flush them away, pretend he never had them. Pretend they never existed.  
  
As his fingers started to loosen, his mind flashed to images of his parents. He thought of the pictures he had of them, the piles he had amassed over the years.  
  
They always looked so happy, hugging each other or looking lovingly at their baby boy.  
  
Lily and James Potter really loved each other.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and retracted his hand. He deposited the rings into his robe pocket once again, and then turned to take his shower.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Oi, Harry!"  
  
He heard Ron calling from inside the dorm room.  
  
"Harry, are you in there, mate?"  
  
There was a loud knock on the bathroom door, but he didn't answer.  
  
"HARRY, MATE, YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR AGES!"  
  
Harry looked down at his watch and read the time. He was shocked at first, but realized that he had been in the shower for a LONG time. It was almost six o'clock.  
  
"Be out in a minute," he called, shutting off the water. He savored the last few minutes of steam before opening the door to the stall.  
  
Harry grabbed his dark red towel and started to dry himself. He wrapped the towel tightly around his hips, and reached for his glasses. Looking into the mirror, Harry studied his features closely.  
  
Grabbing a brush, he quickly tried to partially calm his soaking wet hair, but it was useless. Harry turned around and exited the bathroom.  
  
"You know," Ron, said, "Some of us need to take showers as well."  
  
Harry nearly ran into his best friend, who was standing directly in front of the bathroom door.  
  
"Sorry mate," Harry smiled and motioned behind him, "All yours."  
  
Ron picked up his towel and walked into the bathroom, and was about to turn around and crack a joke when Harry playfully slammed the door in his face.  
  
He could hear a muffled shout from the other room, but Harry continued to laugh.  
  
He faced the room and saw Dean and Seamus standing in their respective corners, pulling on their clean robes.  
  
"Harry, you really have to cut down on the shower time, people will start to think you're a little feminine,..." Seamus said. Dead laughed at his joke and turned to see Harry's reply.  
  
"Yeah, well, Seamus, we've all been thinking that about you for quite some time now...."  
  
"Ha!" exclaimed Dean.  
  
Seamus wore a look of defeat and let out a little laugh.  
  
Harry headed to his four-poster bed and dressed himself.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ginny stood in front of the mirror, playing with her hair.  
  
Nothing looked quite good enough.  
  
Tonight was the Leaving Feast, and the ending of Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Only one more year until she was a legal adult.  
  
Ginny smiled and settled for a simple curl, and dabbed on just a hint of makeup.  
  
She heard the door to the bathroom open just a bit, followed by Hermione's voice.  
  
"Gin," she called, "We've got to get down to supper."  
  
"Don't call me Gin," was all she replied, as Ginny turned around to follow.  
  
They walked together to the Great Hall, talking about what ever Ginny had missed during her stay in the Infirmary.  
  
The two girls started to walk down the Grand Staircase, and memories came flooding back to Ginny. There was where she and Harry had jumped down, there was where they hid from incoming curses, and there's where she fainted...  
  
Ginny quickly dropped her train of thought when she saw Ron and Harry standing together with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Hermione didn't notice her sudden discomfort, however. She had become oddly quiet as well.  
  
Ron suddenly turned around and waved at the two of them. Ginny could see Harry avert his gaze, and she followed suit.  
  
"Oi!" came Ron's shout, "Hermione!"  
  
Ginny was slightly put out that Ron hadn't called her name as well, but when she saw the look on Hermione's face, she immediately forgave him.  
  
Hermione was positively beaming at Ginny's brother, and there was an odd look in her eyes. Her face seemed to light up when she saw the youngest Weasley boy, and she called back, "Hey, Ron."  
  
They came up on the five boys and Hermione said in a caring tone, "Harry! I haven't seen you all day, where've you been?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to explain, but Ron cut him off.  
  
"He took a shower."  
  
"For five hours?" asked Ginny skeptically.  
  
"I guess so," said Ron, not taking his eyes off Hermione.  
  
Harry seemed slightly embarrassed, so Ginny changed the subject.  
  
"Well, let's go in and eat," she suggested.  
  
Ron agreed happily, and led the way in. Harry seemed oddly quiet tonight.  
  
Neville, Dean, and Seamus stayed in the hall for a few more minutes, so just the four of them walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
They all sat down at the far end, girls across from boys. Ginny tried to catch Harry's gaze, but failed. He was too busy looking down at his plate.  
  
Ron immediately grabbed a flask of pumpkin juice and poured them all a liberal amount, and them cleared his throat in a polite way.  
  
"Excuse me," he said in a loud tone, "I would like to propose a toast."  
  
"May I inquire as to the occasion?" asked Hermione skeptically.  
  
"Tonight is our last night at Hogwarts, and after this meal is finished, we are all considered adults!"  
  
He made to take a sip from his goblet, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"What about Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"She's still got a year left," Ron said, brushing her comment off, "Now, to being legally grown-up!"  
  
Hermione and Harry raised their glasses to his, with a small, "Here, here," from Harry.  
  
Ginny looked extremely sad, and looked up only when Hermione asked, "What's wrong, Ginny?"  
  
The girl replied, "Nothing, just that you all are leaving, and I'll have to make some friends of my own age...."  
  
Hermione gave her a knowing smile and said, "Don't worry about it."  
  
It was then that Dumbledore stood up to give his annual end-of-year speech.  
  
"Settle down," he said for no particular reason, because the hall was already quiet. The students all stared at him with rapt attention as he continued.  
  
"Now, tonight is the last night of the term, and I am delighted to inform you that all seventh years will be considered adults when I dismiss the meal. While that does leave me with an incentive to never dismiss you, I must acknowledge that every one of you has grown this year, even those who are not graduating from Hogwarts. We have been through some trying times this year, especially lately. I would appreciate it if you could all refrain from asking two certain Gryffindor's about the events of late Wednesday night. I do believe that you would all like to begin the feast, so I will say just one more thing: bon appetit!"  
  
The Hall broke out in chatter once more, as Ron leaned over to talk to his sister.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask, Ginny," he said in a serious tone, "I mean, Harry here won't talk about it, but could you tell me, you know, what happened? Wednesday night, I mean."  
  
Ginny cringed slightly and tried to readjust her seating.  
  
"C'mon, Gin," her brother said in a coaxing tone.  
  
"Don't call me Gin," she replied, still fidgeting.  
  
"Then just tell me, and I'll leave you alone," Ron persisted.  
  
"Just step off, Ron," Harry interjected.  
  
Ron turned his head to stare dumbly at his best friend. "What?" he asked.  
  
But Harry didn't answer. He just looked back at his plate and continued to eat.  
  
Ginny was very taken aback by Harry's sudden 'outburst.' He had been mostly quiet all night.  
  
She was about to start back on her food as well when Hermione shot her a look that said, If-something-is-going-on-that-I-don't-know-about-you-had- better-tell-me-as-soon-as-dinner-is-over.  
  
Hermione always did give complicated looks.  
  
Ginny looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, as if she didn't know what was bothering Harry.  
  
Hermione seemed to believe her friend, and slowly turned back to her potatoes.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ginny headed back up to the dorm with Hermione.  
  
They had left before Ron and Harry, who were still stuffing their faces. Just some things never changed.  
  
She could tell Hermione was about to ask her something about Harry, and Ginny was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret.  
  
"So," the redhead began, "What's this with you and Ron?"  
  
Hermione was shocked at first, but quickly put up a façade and said, "I haven't any idea what you're talking about."  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Don't lie to me, Hermione. I'm not that thick."  
  
Hermione seemed desperate for someone to talk to.  
  
"I dunno," she began, "I guess he's okay."  
  
"Okay?" Ginny asked in a mocking voice, "Just okay?"  
  
Hermione sighed and stopped walking, right in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Alright, I guess he's a little more than okay. Satisfied?"  
  
"Very," Ginny said smugly.  
  
They continued on their walk and went straight up to their dorm rooms.  
  
Ginny entered the bedroom and inched to her four-poster bed.  
  
She threw back the hangings and blankets, snuggling deeply under the covers. She closed her eyes, said her prayers, and then waited for sleep to claim her.  
  
She waited a long time.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of his roommates rummaging about their trunks and Ron's exasperated yells.  
  
"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY RIGHT SHOE?" he yelled, dropping to his stomach in order to look under his bed.  
  
Dean and Seamus were sitting on their newly made beds, laughing at their friend's stupidity.  
  
His shoe was sitting on the floor next to his trunk.  
  
Feeling a spot of pity for him, Harry rolled over and said in a raspy, morning voice, "It's right next to your suitcase, you git."  
  
Ron shot him a look of anger before leaping to secure his lost tennis shoe.  
  
Slipping it on quickly, Ron said, "Harry, the train leaves in half and hour."  
  
That was enough to get the last boy out of bed. Harry quickly threw all his belongings into his black trunk and then sat on it in order to close it.  
  
Another fifteen minutes later, and the five Gryffindor boys were in the Great Hall, luggage and all.  
  
"There you are," exclaimed Hermione, "We didn't think you'd make it."  
  
She stepped to the side to reveal Ginny Weasley standing behind her.  
  
Harry's stomach got an oddly sick feeling of dread when he spotted her. She smiled sweetly at him, but he could see the pain that lay in her eyes.  
  
This was just as awkward for her.  
  
The four of them caught a carriage, and headed to Hogsmeade station.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The train ride to King's Cross went by quickly but was also excruciatingly slow. Well, it only dragged by when Ginny was around. The rest of the journey flew by relatively fast.  
  
Aside from a minor spat with Draco Malfoy and his evil cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, (which ended in a few unsightly boils on Crabbe's face), Ron, Harry, and Hermione had a fun trip, reminiscing about their time spent at the castle.  
  
They remembered all the times they'd slipped out after curfew, all the time they spent in Hagrid's hut, and all the Quidditch matches they'd won.  
  
"So, Harry," Ron, said after talking about the last match of the year, in which Gryffindor had beat Slytherin 230 to 90, "Who're you choosing for next year's captain?"  
  
Harry mentally slapped himself for forgetting. It was his duty as Quidditch captain to appoint the next one. Raking his brain for an answer, he was about to answer when Ginny walked into the compartment.  
  
"Hey guys, I was just coming to see what's going on," she said casually, slipping into the seat next to Hermione.  
  
Ron was still looking at Harry, and when he didn't answer, Ron pressed on.  
  
"Harry? Who's it gonna be?"  
  
Harry looked immediately over at Ginny and said, "How about it, Gin?"  
  
"How about what?" she replied, confused.  
  
"You wanna be Quidditch captain next year?"  
  
Ginny Weasley had joined the team in her fifth year, and was a very talented chaser. Harry had no fears in turning the team over to her.  
  
"Oh," she said, surprised, "Erm, sure, thanks Harry."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
When the train pulled up to the platform, Ginny stood up abruptly and started to look for her trunk. She could hear Ron and Hermione exit the train behind her, and was just about to pull her luggage off the rack when another hand reached over to help her.  
  
"Here," said Harry, pulling her trunk off and handing her the handle.  
  
"Thanks," she replied quietly.  
  
Harry looked at her sorrowfully and set his hand on her upper arm, just below her shoulder.  
  
"I guess I'll see you soon," he said sadly, wishing he didn't feel so obligated to say it.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered.  
  
They stood there together for another uncomfortable minute before they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice from outside on the platform.  
  
"Ginny, dear, c'mon now, we've got to get going!"  
  
She looked up at the boy in front of her and said, "Bye."  
  
Harry just watched her walk off the train. There wasn't a name for the emotion he felt. It was somewhere between immense guilt and ironic happiness. He closed his eyes and grabbed the handle of his trunk.  
  
Harry walked off the train to see the surrounding area surprisingly empty. Well, he had just spent a fair amount of extra time on the train, so naturally most people would have already walked through the barrier.  
  
Pulling his trunk through the wall that separated the magic platform of 9 ¾ and the muggle platforms beyond, Harry walked with a certainty to his steps. When he finally reached the doors that led to the parking lot, he pushed them open with gusto and took a deep breath.  
  
He was an adult, confused, and on his own. He had to find a place to live, he had to find a job, and he had to figure this whole thing out.  
  
But he just stood there, looking up at the sky, savoring the warmth and comfort of the sunlight. 


	5. Lily's Attempt at Being a Good Samaratin

CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Okay, WOW! I had some severe Writer's Block for this chapter, mostly because my head was overrun with thoughts for chapter six!!! But, I sat down today and did my usual outlining deal, and I came up with what I thought was a cool idea. I'm sorry you all had to wait so long to get this; I've been really busy lately! What with my other stories (mainly The Muggle Project and Aurors In Training), school work, and sports, I just haven't had enough time to write this! You have to admit, these chapters are pretty long, especially for someone like me, whose chapters are usually ten pages max!! Okay, so let's see here. Haha, I'm sitting here thinking of how to start this. It's been a while. I know, I need some mood music! But what kind of music does this situation call for...Hold on, I need to look for some tunes—Got it! Have any of you ever heard 'Dancing in the Moonlight'? It so reminds me of Remus and the other Marauders!!! I suggest you all go out and listen to it RIGHT NOW! All right, I'd better stop procrastinating. You know, it's always hard for me to start a chapter, but once I get going, I can't stop!!! Hmmm...Okay I think I know where I want to start. Here goes.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you:  
  
Chapter 5~  
  
**Lily's Attempt at Being A Good Samaritan**  
  
After what seemed like ages, the bell rang and signaled the end of breakfast. The seventh years had the day off, and could do whatever they pleased with it. The Leaving Feast was to be held that night, and the Hogwarts Express was departing from Hogsmeade early the next morning. Lily was going to miss Hogwarts; it had been the one place she could get away from her nasty sister, Petunia.  
  
It was because of this that Lily convinced three of her friends to come with her on one last trip through the castle. She wanted to visit everything, and just spend the day reminiscing about all those good times.  
  
Holly, Ali, and Vera followed her out of the Great Hall, and the four of them started up the Grand Staircase.  
  
Madeline had decided not to accompany them. She had some business to discuss with David Boyd, the Ravenclaw Beater.  
  
So the four friends started out on their tour, stopping practically every ten meters when they remembered some silly event. They were laughing, talking, and having a generally good time.  
  
But there was still that air of sadness; this would most likely be the last time they would see the castle in its entirety.  
  
Holly led them around a corner on the fifth floor, and they heard her emit a loud bout of giggles.  
  
The remaining three poked their heads around to take a look at the adjoined corridor, and found themselves smiling as well.  
  
A skinny broom cupboard stood at the end of the hallway, with its door slightly ajar.  
  
Vera looked slyly from girl to girl, and Ali asked in a loud voice, "Shall we?"  
  
Lily grinned before saying, "Once, for old times' sake."  
  
The four girls stood there for a moment, and then started to laugh uncontrollably as they raced for the tiny room to the side of the hallway.  
  
Vera was first in, but was quickly smashed against the far wall by Holly and Lily, who had nearly flown in behind her. Ali jumped into the cupboard after the other three and slammed the door quickly.  
  
The four of them were packed like sardines, and there was absolutely no extra space. Vera had a chunk of Holly's brown hair in her mouth, and Ali's hand was nearly pushing Lily's nose off of her face. Holly could feel Lily's knee in her stomach, and Vera let out a small whimper as someone in front of her tried to readjust. It was a claustrophobe's worst nightmare.  
  
"You guys," Lily somehow managed to sputter, "I think we've grown a bit since last year..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was already past two in the morning, and all five of the Gryffindor sixth-year girls were on their way back to their dormitory.  
  
They had been outside on the Quidditch Pitch, flying about and testing Vera's new broomstick. It was a very good model, a Comet Two-Sixty, and they didn't want to miss the chance to try it out as soon as possible.  
  
However, the five girls found themselves running for their lives. Argus Filch, the school caretaker, was after them. And he was very close to catching them. They sped through one corridor and saw a small broom cupboard, rushing in without thinking.  
  
Ali hushed the others as they huddled together in the closet, hoping to god that they didn't get caught. Filch's hurried footsteps could be heard from the opposite side of the door, and Lily pressed her finger up to her lips, telling them all unnecessarily to be quiet.  
  
Unfortunately, it was very dusty in that old broom cupboard. It hadn't gotten much use in the past couple years, as it was terribly filthy. Another unlucky factor was that Vera had a terrible allergy to dust.  
  
The caretaker stopped just outside the closet, and they heard his voice as he cooed to his feline accomplice, "We'll find them, Mrs. Norris. They've got to be around here somewhere."  
  
Vera's eyes began to water as her nose started to itch unbearably. Madeline noticed her strange reaction to the cupboard, and quickly held her hand across Vera's mouth, trying to stifle the noise.  
  
But it was too late. She let out a series of short, wimpy sneezes, which resulted in quite a scuffle around her. The other girls struggled to get out of the line of fire, all the while making quite a ruckus.  
  
They heard a triumphant laugh as the caretaker started towards their hiding place, and every one of them froze in horror. Their eyes widened at first, but they closed them tightly as the handle on the door started to turn...  
  
"Oi, Filch! Over here!"  
  
Suddenly, the knob stopped moving.  
  
"I knew it! I knew someone was out of bed," they heard the old man grumble, "Just wait 'till Dumbledore hears o' this, he's right fed up with your little shenanigans..."  
  
Lily leaned forward every so slightly and looked out the small crack between the door and the frame.  
  
Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she saw Filch grab a young boy by the collar and start to drag him past the closet forcefully.  
  
James Potter shot her a look of 'you-owe-me-BIG-time.'  
  
Lily nodded slowly at the boy who saved all of them from the insane caretaker, and gave him a smile of gratitude. It was just too bad he didn't see it; Filch jerked him out of sight and nearly carried him down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The occupants of the cupboard had all been very quiet for the past few minutes as everyone relived that evening. When they recalled the part where Potter had saved their necks, Holly, Ali, and Vera turned to look at their friend.  
  
"What?" asked Lily casually, attempting and failing to cross her arms over her chest.  
  
Ali raised one eyebrow as Vera said, "Lily, what's going on between you two?"  
  
"Who?" she deferred while desperately to breathe. The air seemed to be getting gradually thinner.  
  
"You and James, dimwit," Holly laughed, pushing her playfully on the arm. However, this resulted in the other two girls being jabbed painfully in the ribs.  
  
"It's getting kind of stuffy in here," Lily said in a panicky voice.  
  
"Are you two for real, or what?" Ali asked.  
  
Lily set her face in a neutral expression and looked over at her three friends.  
  
"Yes. Okay? Now can we PLEASE get out of here?"  
  
Holly gave her a bright smile before agreeing.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "I think I lost the feeling in my leg about three minutes ago..."  
  
"Good," came Lily's reply as she stepped out of the closet.  
  
The four of them continued on their walk around the castle, back to thinking about their past at Hogwarts. Thankfully for Lily, the subject of James Potter didn't come up again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
**************  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Leaving Feast began at half-past six, and everyone in the seventh year was immensely happy. At the end of the meal, they would be considered legal adults. Tomorrow afternoon they would arrive at King's Cross-, and once they got off that train, Hogwarts had no more power over them.  
  
Lily sat amongst all the other Gryffindors her age. Sirius and Ali were directly across from James and herself. Remus and Vera sat beside each other on Holly's left, and they were deep in conversation.  
  
She saw Sirius give James a look of encouragement, and just as she was about to ask what was going on, the boy beside her cleared his throat loudly and said, "Hey, you lot."  
  
Everyone stopped talking to look at him, and James continued, "Listen, me and Sirius were thinking...Well, now that we're all legal, why don't we sneak down to the Three Broomsticks tonight and have a bit of a graduation party?"  
  
The rest of the group smiled as if to say that they thought it was a brilliant idea, but Lily hissed, "James Potter, are you INSANE?"  
  
He looked at her over the rim of his glasses and said while raising an eyebrow, "For dating you, maybe. Do you ever have fun, Evans?"  
  
Lily turned her head for a split second before looking him directly in the eye and scolding, "Potter, there was a bloody ATTACK in Hogsmeade less than a week ago, do you really think it's SAFE to go down there?"  
  
"With all due respect, Lily, I doubt that Lord Voldemort (collective shudders from the rest of the group) would attack the same place twice, especially so soon. Besides, the rest of the village is rebuilt by now..."  
  
"JAMES POTTER THERE IS NO WAY I AM SNEAKING OUT TONIGHT TO GO TO SOME PUB AND GET,--"  
  
"SHH!" he said, arms waving. Lily had begun to attract the attention of other students.  
  
She lowered her voice immediately, but continued on.  
  
"Potter, this is WAY to dangerous, I am NOT going to sneak out of bed past curfew just to celebrate the fact that I can buy alcohol!"  
  
Sirius took this opportunity to jump in and attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
"Don't worry, Lily, I'm sure James would pay for you..."  
  
"Oh shut UP!"  
  
"Sorry," he murmured, turning back to Ali.  
  
Lily shot James a look of pure venom, but he remained firm.  
  
"Fine, Lily. YOU don't have to come."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it. And I don't think any of YOU guys should, either."  
  
Holly looked at her patronizingly, and the two other Marauders' girlfriends started to speak up.  
  
"But Lily, I WANT to go!" Vera said, casting Remus a rebellious look. Ali seemed to agree with her as she whispered, "Lils, PLEASE don't be like this!"  
  
Lily just blinked and said, "I'm not going. But if you all want to get in trouble..."  
  
"Thanks, Evans," Sirius replied, wrapping his arm around Ali, who began to blush gently.  
  
The redhead only let out a frustrated sigh and went back to eating her food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, dinner ended. Dumbledore stood up to signal the end of the feast, and as Professor Morris lightly clinked his fork against his wineglass, the headmaster started his speech.  
  
"Well, we certainly have had an eventful year, I must say!"  
  
By this time, every person in the Great Hall was absolutely silent.  
  
"Yes. I would like to congratulate all the seventh years for graduating from Hogwarts--"  
  
He broke off for a moment to allow a generous amount of applause from all of the oldest students in the room.  
  
"I guess all I have to say is thank you for another wonderful year, and I wish you all the best of luck. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for..."  
  
James smiled brilliantly as the old man continued.  
  
"...the awarding of the House Cup!"  
  
The entire Gryffindor house let out a multitude of cheers and claps, until the headmaster calmed them down momentarily.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said, "In fourth place with two hundred and forty-eight points, we have Hufflepuff house."  
  
There was a pitiful amount of noise for the last-place house.  
  
"In third place, with two hundred and ninety-three points, we have Ravenclaw."  
  
A slightly larger cheer went up.  
  
"In second place, with three hundred and sixty-one points, we have Slytherin house."  
  
One table applauded, while the three others booed.  
  
"And, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you, the winners of the House Cup, with four hundred and three points...Gryffindor!"  
  
Lily felt James leap up at this last sentence, and presently found her head wedged between two hugging Marauders. She thought she was about to go deaf from all the noise. Almost everyone in the Great Hall was cheering for them, and it was giving her quite a headache.  
  
At long last, the applause subsided and the old man continued talking.  
  
"Yes, well done, Gryffindor. Good job to all of you. Now, I see that it is getting late and you all need to get up early tomorrow to catch the train, so you are all excused!"  
  
"Okay," James said in a hushed voice, "Meet in the common room at say, ten o'clock?"  
  
"Got it," Holly whispered, turning to the rest of the girls. "C'mon," she said loudly, "Let's get back to the dorm."  
  
Ali and Madeline seemed to take the hint as Vera replied in an equally loud voice, "Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired..."  
  
"You guys, please don't do this-"  
  
"Lily, stop being such a wet blanket."  
  
The five girls were standing around their dorm room, and four of them were preparing to sneak down to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Holly was applying her eye makeup while sitting atop her bed, Ali was looking into the mirror compulsively, and Vera was rummaging desperately through her trunk for something suitable to wear.  
  
Madeline stood beside Vera, scrutinizing her clothes.  
  
"Please," Lily begged, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Lils, what could go wrong?" Holly asked while trying not to blink.  
  
"What could go wrong?" she said, mimicking her friend, "What could go wrong? Let me tell you what could go wrong. Filch could catch you, that's what could go wrong."  
  
Madeline seemed to have an idea as she squealed, "Lils, sweetie, can I borrow your pink jumper?"  
  
"What? Oh, sure," she said absentmindedly, still trying to talk Holly out of going.  
  
Madeline rushed over to Lily's trunk to remove the sweater, and nearly ran it over to Vera. "This should be perfect," she mumbled while pulling it over the blonde's head.  
  
Lily stopped arguing with Ali and Holly for just a moment when Madeline gasped and said, "Lily! Look at how good she looks!"  
  
"She can have the damn jumper for all I care, just stop interrupting me!"  
  
The other girl bit her bottom lip while turning to Vera and whispering, "Well, at least you have a new top..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily watched in dismay as all of her roommates walked out the dormitory door.  
  
"You could always change your mind, you know," Ali said hopefully while looking back one last time.  
  
"No," Lily said sadly, "Have fun, you guys."  
  
The four girls gave her halfhearted smiles before turning to run down the stairs, hurrying to meet the boys.  
  
Lily stood in the middle of their bedroom for a few minutes before grabbing a book and flopping onto her four-poster bed.  
  
'This is exactly what I need,' she thought to herself, 'Just a nice, quiet night in the dorm.'  
  
Too right. Things had been way too hectic lately, and she deserved some rest. She just wanted to lounge around and be lazy for one night.  
  
Lily settled her head into her pillow and flipped to the first page of the novel.  
  
Why would her roommates pass up this excellent opportunity for a relaxing evening? Why did they have to try and break as many rules as possible on their last night here?  
  
Lily looked over at the clock. Ten-twenty. Time flies, eh?  
  
She started in on her book, but her thoughts kept interrupting her.  
  
After going through the first five chapters, she stole another glance at the grandfather clock in the corner.  
  
It was only eleven o'clock.  
  
Lily was starting to feel restless. She couldn't sit still anymore. Her mind raced as she thought of her family, her friends, and whatever came to mind.  
  
What she really needed was to move. She needed to walk somewhere.  
  
Tossing her feet over the side, Lily stood up swiftly and headed out the door. Just a little stroll, and she would come back.  
  
She startled several third years as she entered the common room, and paused for just a moment to apologize. Lily walked purposefully to the portrait hole and pushed it open. The Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen.  
  
She didn't pay this much mind, however, and continued on her midnight stroll.  
  
Lily needed to mull things over.  
  
Seriously, this whole thing with James was just too much. She was barely seventeen years old, and already they were expecting her to have a baby? With Potter?  
  
Her feet carried her through the endless corridors, and after nearly twenty minutes of walking, she decided that maybe it wasn't the best thing to be caught out of bounds on her last night.  
  
She turned at the end of a hallway and started on her way back.  
  
Honestly, any offspring of James' was bound to be hazardous for society. Just as he was.  
  
There was light coming from an open doorway, but Lily didn't pay much attention to it.  
  
And the thought of actually...with James...  
  
Although she had heard from a reliable source that he was quite gifted.  
  
'Erlack,' she scolded herself, trying to shake the thought from her mind.  
  
Just then, she heard hushed voices coming from the room with the light.  
  
She crept up slowly, listening to the conversation. Immediately she gathered that it was between Mcgonagall, Flitwick, and Morris.  
  
"Well," she heard Mcgonagall say, "As long as we don't stay long..."  
  
"Ah, there's the spirit, Minerva," came the high-pitched voice of Professor Flitwick, "We'll be back before you know it."  
  
"And you're sure the Headmaster's okay with this?" the transfiguration teacher asked cautiously.  
  
Morris replied casually, "Yes, Minerva, he said it would be fine for us to slip off to the Three Broomsticks for a while tonight. I daresay I need to unwind. This year's been quite rough."  
  
"I quite agree," Mcgonagall said, "I'm only thankful that this is Potter and Black's last year here. Lord knows those two will send me to an early grave."  
  
Lily's eyes widened as she eavesdropped on the professors. They were going down to Hogsmeade? Where her friends were?  
  
Lily's mind set as she whipped around quickly, tiptoeing away from the door. She heard some movement from the other room, and Morris said in a pleasant tone, "Minerva, my dear, have you seen my cloak?"  
  
She was now far enough away that it was possible for her to run without being heard. Her heart raced as she sprinted to the front doors, thanking the higher powers for making sure she wasn't caught. Head Girl, running the corridors late at night? Not exactly the kind of thing expected of her...  
  
Finally her quivering hands made contact with the giant, wooden door, as she pulled with all her might to open it real fast.  
  
Her ankles got drenched in the wet lawn, but she didn't let that slow her down. A fiery red mass of loose hair followed behind her as she sped down the slope, past Hagrid's hut, past the closest section of the Forbidden Forest, and past the 'Welcome to Hogsmeade' sign.  
  
The gravel crunched under her black school shoes, and as she rounded a tight corner, her hands flew up as she skidded to a halt before toppling over onto the street.  
  
Regaining her composure, she once again took off in the direction of the pub, and once she arrived, threw the door open with force and scanned the room for her friends.  
  
Her eyes rested on a group in the corner, who were all laughing and having a good time. Sirius sat with Ali on his lap, as Holly talked animatedly with James about winning the House Cup. Remus and Vera were left to their own devices at the far end of the table, and Madeline was, once again, looking at her fingernails.  
  
Lily picked up the pace and jogged up to them, all out of breath.  
  
"Well, look who finally decided to join the party!" Sirius bellowed happily.  
  
Her arms rested on the tabletop as she tried to get her breathing straight. She had to tell them...  
  
"Lily!" exclaimed James, clearly drunk, "Glad to thee you finally got some senth knocked into ye'!"  
  
"James Potter, you are completely smashed," proclaimed his best friend, offering him another shot of firewhiskey. He downed it in one swallow and set it on the tabletop with gusto.  
  
"How many is that, mate?" Sirius asked. He was obviously a little tipsy, but much less so that James.  
  
"Dunno," came the reply, "Nine?"  
  
"Well, Lily here has some catching up to do then, doesn't she?" smiled Ali, handing her a bottle of some strong-smelling alcohol.  
  
"No," she said, "No. Stop drinking. All of you."  
  
"Did you come down here just to wreck the party?" Madeline asked, semi- interested.  
  
"NO!" Lily grunted, "I CAME DOWN HERE TO TELL YOU THAT MCGONAGALL, MORRIS, AND FLITWICK WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SENSE IN YOU AT ALL, YOU WILL HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!"  
  
The whole table looked at her dumbly, and Sirius threatened, "Lily Evans, if this is just a rouse to get us back to the castle..."  
  
"IT BLOODY WELL IS NOT AND YOU HAD BETTER GET A MOVE ON BECAUSE THEY ARE NEARLY HERE!"  
  
Sirius gave her an unreadable look and then said suddenly, "You heard the woman! Get going!" He reached over to elbow Remus in the arm as he muttered, "Plenty of time for that stuff later, mate."  
  
Lupin shot him a hateful look and resentfully pulled away from his snog- session with Vera.  
  
All the students were hustling about, trying to get out of the pub. But James was having a bit of trouble, seeing as he was absolutely wasted. Sirius stayed back to help him, and everyone else started towards the door.  
  
Lily heard a muffled groan and a smack as James nearly shouted, "Padfoot, buddy, LET ME GO!"  
  
She turned around, along with the rest of the group, to see a disgruntled Sirius trying to force a drunken James away from the table.  
  
Black waved at them, signaling for everyone to go on without them. James was putting up quite a struggle.  
  
Remus cast Lily a wary look, but she whispered, "Go, quick," before hurrying back to help Sirius with James.  
  
He didn't need to be told twice. Remus grabbed Vera's hand and led the three girls out of the drink shop, ushering them across the street into shadow.  
  
Lily, meanwhile, was trying to help Sirius get some control over James, who seemed to have managed to take another shot while he wasn't looking.  
  
She put James' right arm over her shoulder as Sirius did the same with his left, but just as they were about to start out of the pub, the three teachers walked in.  
  
"Shit," whispered Sirius, while wincing at their bad luck.  
  
Lily looked throughout the room, trying to formulate a plan. There was an arrangement of miniature spruce trees near the door.  
  
If only they could get over there for cover...  
  
As if on cue, a large ball of mud hit the left window of the Three Broomsticks, commanding the attention of all three teachers and the barmaid.  
  
Thank God for Remus and his distraction techniques.  
  
Lily and Sirius took this as their one chance, and dashed to the exit. They vaguely heard the small tinkle of the bell above as they ambled through the door, and both of them greeted the cool night air. James was too drunk to notice.  
  
"That was close," Sirius gasped, clutching at his heart.  
  
"Yeah," Lily agreed, still full of adrenaline.  
  
"Hey," he said, "Thanks."  
  
She smiled and said, "No problem."  
  
"Well," Sirius began, "We'd better get James here up to bed."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at the boy between them and whispered, "The sooner, the better."  
  
He let out a barking laugh and started to pull James towards Honeyduke's, and the three of them were halfway there before Lily said, "Sirius, where are we going?"  
  
The boy shot her a confused look before saying, "I thought James showed you the secret way—it'll be a lot faster."  
  
"Sirius, the candy shop is closed."  
  
He turned casually to face the store, and his thumb flicked across his nose subconsciously as he said, "Oh. Erm, right."  
  
Shaking her head, Lily hoisted James' arm higher up her back as she replied, "Well, c'mon then."  
  
The three of them started up the road, looking like a bizarre, crippled, three-headed animal. The walk back up to the castle was much longer and much more laborious, seeing as Lily now had a half-conscious boy hanging from her arm.  
  
Her breath started to grow ragged as they hurried up the lawn, and there was a sharp pain in her side. Her knee felt as if it was about to shatter, and she had gotten several grass stains on the hem of her cloak.  
  
Oh, the things she did for her friends.  
  
Wait, had she just considered Sirius and James her friends?  
  
Lily could have left them to fend for themselves; a quick escape with Remus and the girls would have been a lot easier and a lot less painful.  
  
Her eyes darted to look over at her two companions. Sirius had his face set in determination, and was setting a quick pace up to the castle. James, meanwhile, was doing nothing to help and kept mumbling incoherently.  
  
Sirius must really care for James. She knew they were best friends, but Lily didn't discover the depth of their relationship until that night.  
  
Sirius would do anything for James, and if he was sober, she was sure James would do the same for him.  
  
Lily thought about her own friends. Which of them would carry her the long distance from the Three Broomsticks to the school? Which of them would run out of bed at midnight to warn her of approaching teachers?  
  
She thought that she would be lucky to have a friendship with anyone as great as the one James and Sirius shared.  
  
Suddenly, she was brought back to reality as the toe of her shoe caught on a protruding rock.  
  
"ARGH!" she groaned while falling to the ground. Using her elbow to absorb most of the shock, Lily hit the grass hard, pulling James down with her. Sirius bent over a bit to hold his friend together, but quickly shouldered most of James' weight to help Lily stand again.  
  
"Fuck," she murmured, looking at the sizeable scrape on her arm. It stung something awful, and although it was dark, she could tell it had quite a bit of dirt in it.  
  
"You alright there?" Sirius asked, trying to hold James up all by himself.  
  
"Yeah," Lily returned sullenly.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to come back."  
  
She knew he was referring to her running back to the table to help him with James.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"No, you didn't," Sirius smirked, once again wrapping Potter's arm around the back of her neck.  
  
"Okay, so shoot me for trying to be a good friend."  
  
"That's not how I meant it," he corrected, turning to look her directly in the eyes.  
  
"And what did you mean, exactly?"  
  
He gave her a sardonic smile and said, "You're a good person, Lily."  
  
"I try," she said jokingly.  
  
Sirius let out a small laugh and continued to lead the other two towards the front doors.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" he asked.  
  
This time she knew he wasn't talking about anything that had happened that night.  
  
"I guess so," Lily said in a sorrowful tone, "It's all just so strange, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, but then again, everything Dumbledore tells you's bound to be a little weird."  
  
She laughed before saying, "Too true."  
  
"So you're fine with all of this?"  
  
"As fine as I can be, considering the circumstances."  
  
Sirius said brightly, "Well, it could be worse."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, "It could have been you."  
  
He shot her a serious look before cracking a wide grin.  
  
"Nice one, Evans."  
  
"I learn from the best."  
  
The three of them were now at the entrance to the castle, and James was saying something about avocado-flavored broomsticks.  
  
"...and they could be green...never hungry when playing Quidditch..." he stammered drunkenly.  
  
Lily started to shake from a contained fit of giggles, and Sirius whispered, "Can't wait to tell him about this tomorrow..."  
  
She shook her head as they started up the Grand Staircase. Her knee still ached terribly, but they were getting closer to the common room with every passing step. She could make it.  
  
They had just climbed to the top of the staircase when a loud, resounding crash came from the Entrance Hall below them.  
  
Sirius whipped around to see a very impish-looking Peeves floating over a broken potted plant. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he cupped his hands around his mouth...  
  
"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" the menace shouted, "IN THE GREAT HALL! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!"  
  
"Shit," cursed Sirius, grabbing James forcefully and dashing with Lily along the corridor. They could still hear the crashes and screams coming from the entryway, and both of them knew that the danger hadn't passed yet.  
  
They flew down the hallway and dashed to the staircase leading to the third floor. Gryffindor Tower was on the seventh level, and they had to hurry if they wanted to make it back before someone caught them.  
  
Lily rounded the corner, with Sirius and James one step behind. Sirius was the only person carrying his delirious friend, and he hunched over as James was pulled up the stairs atop Sirius' back.  
  
She skidded to a halt at the top of the third floor staircase, peeking her head around the corner to check for potential danger.  
  
Seeing none, Lily motioned for the boy to follow her, and the three of them crept over to the next flight, proceeding to sprint up it.  
  
Lily once again poked her head into the hallway before running across the corridor. She was about to motion for Sirius to grab James and come along, but her hand froze in midair as a faint light illuminated the end of the passage.  
  
Biting her lip, she cautiously turned her head, straining to hear any noise coming from the end of the hallway.  
  
"Yes, my precious, they must be close."  
  
She recognized that voice. Lily spun around to face Sirius, who had a look of horror plastered on his face. Then again, most people were afraid of being caught out-of-bounds by Filch.  
  
"Damn it," he whispered, clenching his fists nervously, "What now?"  
  
She glanced down at their unconscious friend, who was lying helplessly between Sirius and the wall.  
  
His face looked so innocent, so vulnerable...not the side you generally see of James Potter.  
  
Her mind set, Lily turned to look at Sirius and said in the quietest voice she could manage, "I'll distract him. When you get the chance, run with him and don't look back."  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?" he shot, barely managing to stay inaudible.  
  
"I'll be fine, just get him out of here."  
  
She knew that Sirius was about to hand her James and grab the caretaker's attention himself, but she quickly added, "I'm not strong enough to carry him without you."  
  
He knew that this was the only logical approach to the whole thing, and seeing as the old man was closing in, he had limited options.  
  
Sirius nodded without much conviction, and she took that as her cue.  
  
Lily leapt out of the stairwell and started racing away from Filch, in the opposite direction of the staircase.  
  
She heard a cat screech as a reedy voice shouted, "YOU THERE! I FOUND YOU!"  
  
The girl whipped around just in time to see the caretaker closing in on her, and a huddled figure behind him dash to the other stairwell.  
  
"I've got you now," he said in a sinister cackle, reaching out to grab the back of her robes, "Thought you'd sneak out for a bit of a last-night adventure?"  
  
Lily tried to mask her fear as she looked at his eyes calmly.  
  
"And Head Girl to boot! Dumbledore is not going to be happy..."  
  
"Mr. Filch, as you can plainly see, I was only patrolling the hallways to make sure that the other students observed curfew on their final night of term."  
  
He flashed her a yellow-toothed grin while mumbling, "Rubbish. You know there's severe punishment for rule breakers..."  
  
Lily shot him a furious glare before he yanked roughly on the collar of her shirt.  
  
"In my day," he grumbled while pulling her down the stairs she had moments before climbed, "We had real ways to teach students a lesson or two."  
  
They were walking briskly through the second floor corridor, heading straight for the Grand Staircase.  
  
"Sometimes, they'd hang students by their ears from the dungeon ceiling. All those little hellions would be put through everything short of the Cruacius Curse itself. Old Felix never used that one...a tad too risky."  
  
"Please, Mr. Filch, could you stop threatening our students with corporal punishment?"  
  
Lily looked up gratefully to see Professors Mcgonagall and Morris standing just inside the doorway, looking up at them.  
  
"But Minerva, look who I found roaming the corridors at nearly two in the morning."  
  
He pulled on her clothes once again so that she was facing the Transfiguration and Potions teachers, with a look of pleading on her face.  
  
"Mr. Filch, you are aware that the young woman you are holding ever-so- rudely, is indeed, the Head Girl?"  
  
"Of course I'm bloody well aware, and she was disobeying school rules! I caught her out-of-bounds!"  
  
"I was patrolling the hallways!" she shot back, a look of burning defiance in her eyes.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Morris, who was now almost five meters away.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed, tearing away from Filch's powerful grasp, "I heard that some third years were going to try and sneak out, so I went to go secure the corridor!"  
  
The two Professors turned to look at the caretaker sharply, patiently waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Oh, er..." he murmured, suddenly very interested in his shoes.  
  
"I think it's time you returned to your dormitory, Ms. Evans," Professor Mcgonagall said sharply, lips pursed in a thin line.  
  
"Thank you, professor."  
  
Lily started up the Grand Staircase in a very professional manner while listening close to the two teachers scold the grizzly old man.  
  
When she turned the corner, however, she broke out into a full-blown sprint and raced to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
The girl flew through these corridors for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night, and she just wanted to get to the tower as soon as possible. She was getting really tired.  
  
Glancing at her watch, Lily rounded the last corner and jogged up to the portrait.  
  
"Hey, you there!" she gasped, sounding irritated.  
  
It took her several minutes to wake the fat lady, but she finally managed to do it. The woman in the picture was not very happy at the thought of being awoken at such an obscene hour.  
  
Lily stumbled through the portrait hole, glad to be back. It had been quite an eventful night.  
  
However, much to her dismay, it wasn't over.  
  
"Well, that was fast," she heard an amused voice call from across the common room.  
  
Lily looked up to see Sirius reclining in an armchair by the fire.  
  
"I would have thought you'd have gone to bed," she replied airily, heading for the girls' staircase.  
  
"And miss the chance to make sure you were still alive?"  
  
"Sirius Black, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were actually worried about me."  
  
She was now standing over him, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Perhaps," he mused, stroking his chin in a thoughtful way.  
  
She let out a small scoff and said, "Goodnight, Sirius."  
  
Lily was halfway to the stairwell when she heard him say in a playful tone, "That's it then? You're not going to tell me all about your encounter with our crazed caretaker?"  
  
"Nope," she shouted from the bottom step, "You can get the details tomorrow, along with everyone else."  
  
"Oh, c'mon now, I know what goes on in that dorm!" he called from his red chair, "You're gonna tell all those girls before me?"  
  
All he got for an answer was a muffled, "Seems like it," and the noise of a closing door.  
  
Lily shut the door to her room quickly and walked across the room in two steps, flinging herself on top of her bed. She didn't even bother to pull up the blankets, seeing as she was so tired. Her eyelids were heavy, and all she needed was a bit of rest...  
  
"Lils, babe, were you planning on going to sleep in your school clothes?"  
  
Biting her lip as to stop herself from shouting out in frustration, the redhead rolled over to face her three best friends, who were all standing around her like a pack of hyenas.  
  
Madeline was already asleep.  
  
Lily glared at Holly, who was standing in the middle of Vera and Ali.  
  
"What does a girl have to do to get some sleep around here? I was supposed to have an early night!"  
  
Holly laughed and bent over to give her exhausted friend a hug.  
  
"Thanks, sweets."  
  
"Yeah, well, what are friends for, eh? Now if you don't mind, I really need to get some rest..."  
  
Lily started to drift off, muttering incoherently, much like James had earlier that evening.  
  
Vera grabbed a spare blanket and tossed it over her, asking Ali's help to tuck Lily in before retiring to their own beds.  
  
At long last, they all fell asleep.  
  
**********************  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
**********************  
  
Before she knew what had happened, Lily found herself viciously woken up, fed, and on the train. Her trunk was jam-packed, and she even had to enlarge it just a bit so all of her cosmetics would fit in.  
  
But now she was sitting in a compartment with five other people, and no one had very much room.  
  
Ali contented herself by sitting on Sirius' lap by the window, Vera and Remus held hands to their left, and Lily and James sat on opposite ends of the other bench. She had white gauze wrapped around the scrape on her arm from the previous night, and her knee was feeling much better.  
  
Ali seemed to notice the considerable distance between Lily and her boyfriend, but when she brought it up with Sirius, he only deterred, "Well, they're not very affectionate, I guess."  
  
The young girl frowned, but quickly forgot her suspicions as Sirius pulled her closer.  
  
Vera and Remus stood up slowly and opened the compartment door.  
  
"And where are you two going?" James asked teasingly, holding back a smile.  
  
"None of your damn business, Prongs," his friend replied before grabbing Vera's hand and pulling her out into the hallway. Remus slammed the door loudly, and James' hands flew up to his ears in pain. He still had an awful headache from the night before.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as she watched through the glass as the two lovebirds walked to the back of the train. Remus had become a lot more outspoken lately.  
  
"I can't believe we're done with school," Ali said, looking longingly out of the window at the passing scenery.  
  
"Yeah, but on the bright side, we don't have to see Morris or Filch anymore," Sirius laughed, tucking a stray bit of hair behind his girl's ear. She smiled at him before James added, "That and the fact that we're all grown up."  
  
Lily was just about to ask him where that logic had gotten him before when Ali asked, "What are you all planning on doing, now that we're adults and everything?"  
  
Sirius shot a look at Potter before saying, "Well, me and James have a flat lined up; its just a couple blocks south of the Ministry."  
  
"You two already have a place to live?" Lily asked in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"Yeah, don't you?" James replied, turning to face the girl on his left.  
  
"Well, no, I was going to go home and stay there until I find a flat of my own."  
  
"That's what I'm doing," Ali added, "At least, until I get a job."  
  
"Oh shit, we have to work now, don't we?" Sirius asked, giving off a rueful look.  
  
"Yes, Sirius, you do have to work. How else would you get the money to buy me stuff?" Ali teased gently. There was a look in her eyes that suggested something...  
  
"Point taken," he replied, sending her the same message. The two of them proceeded to stand up and follow the route Remus and Vera had taken only moments before.  
  
"Be right back, mate," Sirius called to James as he exited the room, girlfriend in tow. Ali seemed to forget about James' lingering hangover, and closed the sliding door forcefully.  
  
The boy beside Lily once again grabbed at his ears, muttering to himself, "When will it bloody end?"  
  
"Well, you've learned your lesson, haven't you?"  
  
James stopped covering his hearing and turned to face her slowly. A small grin played across his lips as he said, "Yes, and I swear never to drink again."  
  
"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" she returned, mirroring his smile.  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments, and just before it got awkward, James said quietly, "Thanks."  
  
She only scoffed and said, "Forget about it."  
  
"No really, Sirius told me all about it. Not very many people would have turned back, but even less would have bloody ran out to distract Filch for us."  
  
Lily smiled as she thought for a second or two.  
  
"I guess this makes us even," she murmured before rising to walk out of the small room.  
  
James watched her step outside and into the narrow hallway, and sighed thankfully as she slid the door shut slowly. A faint 'click' sounded as the compartment closed, and he leaned back into the upholstery, his headache grateful for the silence.  
  
A/N: *WOW!* That took a lot longer than I expected, but anyways, here it is! And now, I have a few things to say to my faithful reviewers:  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ally of Pirate's Swoop: Yes, but the school part wont be the main backdrop. There will be a sizable part that takes place during Christmas break, and I'm not exactly done fine tuning, so who knows? But ch 6 takes place while Ginny is still at Hogwarts, and I think that nine will be post- school.  
  
US HP Fan: Lol, thanks, I thought it fit well.  
  
Bluestripes: Wow, you're very complimentary. I really tried to make it as realistic as possible. I'm glad you didn't shoot me. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Eric2: Thanks, it took me a few tries to get it right, but I was really happy with the end result.  
  
I've got a joke: Cousin dearest, I killed your cat.  
  
ZagZig722: Well, you're not alone! Seems there's a whole group out to put a bullet through me...  
  
Brown*Pryde: Yes, but if they caught him then there wouldn't be a plot for the rest of my story. And we wouldn't want that, now would we? Lol!  
  
There were a ton more of you who reviewed, and I really appreciated it! I'm just so tired, I wrote like all day today, I'll respond to yours next time!  
  
Thanks a million to all of those who helped me out with this one. 


	6. Ch 6 Part One: Forgoing Happiness for th...

*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
*  
  
A/N: Whew! This took me a lot longer to get out than I thought it would. Really, I haven't updated in ages! I had to take some time to get everything sorted out, you know, fine tune it and make sure everything's in here. Then there was vacation, and everything else that popped up just pushed production back even further. And this story is going to have so many chapters...(29 at the least-I just planned most of it out), well, it's just a miracle I can remember the general plot. If any of you have questions pertaining to my stories, or me, please email me at Snowman1400@hotmail.com. Lots of comments have been made about how my story isn't exactly "in canon," but I think that as you continue to read, you'll realize that you all judged it too soon. I think you should all take a closer look and read between the lines, take in the implications, that sort of thing. C'mon now, you all know that JK Rowling has one or two extra twists to the plotline that she hasn't revealed yet, so who's to say that my story isn't fitting? All I can say is that this story is my "baby," and the one I plan to make my best. Everybody has one story that they want to be perfect, and for right now, this is mine. I'm in love with it! Okay, so you're all probably bored to death with reading my long author's notes, so I'll leave it at this and add a short one on to the bottom, all right? So, after much procrastination, here is Chapter Six.  
  
*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~  
  
Emotional Suicide: Forgoing Happiness for the Common Good  
  
~  
  
Ginny sat in the highest branch of the tallest tree inside the parameters of the Weasleys' property. A slight breeze floated through the newly greened leaves, whispering secrets and answers to the confused young woman. The sun was setting just beyond the horizon, casting a comforting pinkish- orange glow throughout the town. Families were sitting down to dinner, and fathers were returning home from work.  
  
She could hear the children calling to each other from the deserted lot not far from her house, and could hear their mothers shouting for them to come inside before they caught pneumonia. Whatever that was.  
  
Her mind slowly drifted from one subject to another, carefully touching on each one before moving on to the next. She thought of how this would be her last summer here. The Burrow would no longer be her home, no matter how much she wanted it to be. Ginny would be an adult, and expected to get a house of her own. She would always visit the place where she grew up, but it would never be the same after she graduated. She thought of how her brother, Ron, had already graduated, but still proudly called the Burrow his home. Well, he always had been a bit on the childish side. But no matter how often her mother nagged him to get his own flat, Ginny knew that it wouldn't be long before she was the only Weasley child left here. She thought of how the small stream near the woods ran uphill, and marveled in the wonder of it all. She thought of how the birds flew in their seamless formations, heading for the next pond or lake. But most of all she thought of her life. Well, the two of them. The life she was destined to lead, and the life she could have had.  
  
If she could have it her way, Ginny would graduate Hogwarts next year with honors, and quickly join the team at the Daily Prophet as a special reporter (one that went to various different countries to get first-hand reports). Rita Skeeter had put in a good word for her when she convinced Hermione to release her last year. Ginny wanted to be independent for the beginning of her adult life; she needed to be self-sufficient long enough to find out who she really was. Living with six brothers often stifled your creativity; unless you count the numerous times she had brainstormed pranks and evil schemes with Fred and George. She wanted to travel the world and meet strange and intriguing new people.  
  
But she was stuck with a different life, one that was practically chosen for her. She would never have the chance to go around the globe, and she would never be able to have such a time-consuming career. Ginny would be forced to take a job behind a desk that had regular hours so she could take care of her child.  
  
Her child.  
  
The child that would consume her everyday life. The child that would change everything. The child that could possibly hold the key to Harry's triumph over Lord Voldemort.  
  
Some things were more important than childhood ambitions or long-time goals.  
  
By now the sun had completely gone from the sky, and tiny stars were starting to peek out from behind the thin layer of evening clouds. The world was darkening, and she could feel the temperature drop with every passing minute. The crickets started to come out and play their nighttime serenade, and the tall reeds rubbed against each other in the strengthening winds.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Her head snapped at the sound of her name, and she strained her ears to listen for the intruder. Who was looking for her?  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
There it was again. The new voice most definitely belonged to her brother, Ron. What if he found her here? Ginny couldn't risk him finding her secret hiding-place, so she began to scramble quickly down the tall tree. Branches scraped against her bruised legs, leaving sticky sap lines along her calves. Twigs pulled through her messy hair, making it even more unsightly.  
  
Finally, she felt the footholds fall away beneath her, signaling the end of her descent. Her bare feet hit the wet grass in one swift movement, and she took a moment to shake off the small pain in her soles. Hastily, she darted away from the base of her secret tree, making for the field where her brother undoubtedly was.  
  
"GINNY!" she heard him yell, hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice, "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and started towards the man.  
  
"I'm right here you prat," she smirked, emerging from the woods. His head turned to face his younger sister, and she could see the look of distress fade from his face.  
  
"Mum says it's time for dinner," he shot back, "and I'm NOT a prat."  
  
Ginny bit her lip to hold back a smile after saying, "Is that so? Then would you mind explaining to me why you still live at home?"  
  
"I've already made that perfectly clear, and mum will wring your neck if supper gets cold before you get back."  
  
She sighed and then started to walk past him while whispering under her breath, "Prat."  
  
Ron didn't seem to hear her, however, and after she was halfway across the small field he yelled after her, "Oi, Ginny! Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"  
  
~  
  
The Next Morning  
  
~  
  
Ginny rolled over peacefully, savoring the last few moments of rest. Her dark-red hair fanned out around her head, making her pillow look as if it had caught fire. Her freckles stood out against her creamy, morning-pale skin, and she licked her lips quickly to rid them of their chapped roughness.  
  
Sunlight poured in from the single window, brightening up her tiny bedroom. It reflected off the multiple picture frames, shining beams of light onto the wall. If she had been looking, Ginny would have seen the black-and- white versions of her friends shielding their eyes from the vibrant sunrise.  
  
Slowly, she stretched her arms to the side, trying to shake off the grogginess. She loved the morning, and declared each day wasted if she missed the first few hours of light. Sliding the covers off her petite frame, Ginny sat up in one motion and soon felt the soft, fuzzy texture of her carpet. It crept up in between her toes, tickling and massaging her feet at the same time.  
  
She stood up and used her muscles for the first time that day, loving the feeling of the sleep melting off her body. Her hand flew out to grab her bathrobe, and she momentarily found herself hopping down the stairs for breakfast.  
  
The many flights of stairs flew by underneath her bare feet, which could be found without shoes or slippers for most of the summer. After a few short seconds, the carpet underneath her turned to worn wood, and Ginny rounded the last corner to find herself in the abnormally quiet kitchen.  
  
"Ah, good morning, dear," her mother said sweetly, spinning around to face her only daughter.  
  
"Morning, mum," Ginny replied, sliding into one of the old chairs beside the table.  
  
Mrs. Weasley presently grabbed two frying pans full of food and proceeded to pile mounds of breakfast goods atop her youngest child's plate.  
  
"Mum, just because Fred and George aren't here anymore doesn't mean you have to give me all the food they would have eaten as well," she mumbled, staring intently at the heap of bacon before her.  
  
But her mother just shrugged it off and went to grab a jug of juice for her daughter while humming to herself.  
  
"Did you have a nice sleep?" the woman asked as she poured Ginny a glass to drink.  
  
"Mmh hmm," came the reply from her chewing mouth.  
  
"Something smells good," another voice called from the stairway, and she looked up to see Ron standing in a pair of too-small pajama pants and a too- large pajama shirt.  
  
"Well good morning to you, too," Molly called, shoving the remainder of the foodstuff onto her son's plate.  
  
Never one to complain of "too much food," Ron started to dig in.  
  
"So what are you two planning on doing this summer?" Mrs. Weasley said airily in an attempt to make conversation. She continued to clean the breakfast utensils as she waited for an answer.  
  
Ginny only shrugged and said, "Dunno."  
  
"What about you, Ron?"  
  
Her brother swallowed his massive mouthful of meat and replied, "I was thinking of going to visit Harry later this week, but that's about it."  
  
Ginny felt her expression tighten as she listened to her family members talk.  
  
"He's found a place to live, then?" Molly called from the sink.  
  
"Erm, yeah. Over near muggle London."  
  
Mrs. Weasley spun around to look her son in the eye and said, "Why is it, Ronald Weasley, that your friends, your siblings, and everyone else your age has managed to find their own flat, and yet you still insist on staying here?"  
  
"Mum, I've asked you to stop pestering me a million times! I'll find an apartment soon enough!"  
  
"I don't think it WILL be soon enough..." her mother trailed off.  
  
"You two cannot possibly be having this argument AGAIN?" Ginny mused, glancing up from her meal.  
  
Molly looked at her son disdainfully before changing the subject.  
  
"So, you said you're going to visit Harry? How is he these days?"  
  
Once again, Ginny felt her gaze fall from the two of them while she tried her best to look uninterested. But she couldn't help keeping her ears trained intently on the conversation.  
  
"Oh, you know, Auror Training's gotten him pretty tired out. He hasn't got much time for anything else."  
  
"Hmm," Mrs. Weasley furrowed her brow, "That's no good. Boys his age shouldn't be worked that hard."  
  
"Being a dark-wizard catcher is a rough job, mum," Ron supplied before stuffing an entire piece of toast into his abnormally large mouth.  
  
"Even so," Molly said in a distressed voice, "What day did you say you were going over there?"  
  
Ron gave her a shrug before saying through a load of sausage, "Probably Thursday, if I get the chance."  
  
Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment before saying, "I suppose I'll make you a few minced-meat pies to bring over for him, the poor dear."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes dramatically before jamming another egg down his throat.  
  
"Don't chew with your mouth open, you great prat," Ginny scolded her brother as she pushed her chair out and stood up. Her back was to the table before Ron got a chance to shout through a mouthful of his breakfast, (while managing to spray it all over the kitchen), "I AM NOT A PRAT!"  
  
Ginny let out an exasperated breath and stomped up the stairs, not sure what caused her sudden foul mood. Perhaps it was all that talk of Harry over breakfast...who was she kidding? Of COURSE it was all that talk of Harry over breakfast.  
  
She soon found herself opening the bathroom door, and Ginny dropped her robe on the tile floor before reaching to the dial on the shower wall. She turned it to "CW" for Comfortably Warm, and then stripped off all of her pajamas. Gathering them up in a small bundle, Ginny shoved them down to the bottom of the hamper and hopped into the water.  
  
She felt the warm liquid slide all over her naked body, and closed her eyes in relief as she washed away all her problems.  
  
Then, as she wiped the clean, fresh water from her eyes, a thought crossed her mind.  
  
'I wonder what Harry's doing right now," Ginny pondered.  
  
~  
  
*Present Time, Harry's Flat*  
  
~  
  
A young man flew through his two-bedroom apartment, grabbing a slightly damp towel before sprinting into the small bathroom that was attached to the room where he slept. There was another bathroom in the flat, but it was next to the kitchen and did not have a shower.  
  
Quickly turning the knobs on the wall after attempting to pull back the curtain, Harry cursed silently at his knack for oversleeping. He wrestled with the blue-and-white denim that obscured bathers from view, and finally managed to tug it aside, ripping two rings off of the cloth.  
  
"Bloody shower curtain," Harry whispered under his breath, tearing out of his sleep clothes and piling them atop a large mound of dirty laundry in the corner. He wrenched off his black-framed glasses and set them beside the sink before leaping in the steamy tub.  
  
The warm water felt refreshing, and it aided in waking him up further. Harry winced as he calculated the time in his head.  
  
'If it's 6:53 now, and training starts at seven o'clock, then I've got...well, either way it's not enough time.'  
  
Auror Training was a very demanding and time-consuming activity, to say the least. Harry often found himself walking through the front door late at night, amazed that his limbs were still attached. They sure did know how to work a man to the bone, that's for certain.  
  
With all of this training, he barely had time for a social life; in fact, now that he thought about it, he barely had time to sleep.  
  
Harry reached for the small bottle of shampoo while contemplating further. His wet hands were slippery on the smooth surface of the plastic, and in his rush he managed to drop it in the puddle of used water at his feet.  
  
Picking it up, Harry realized that he really didn't do anything fun anymore. Hell, he hadn't even been on a date in nearly two months, give or take a week. Harry Potter, the famous hero who had managed to escape the Dark Lord a countless number of times, was experiencing what he liked to refer to as a "down time" in his love life.  
  
At the thought of his own romantic endeavors, Harry was reminded of the skinny blond woman who was in his Physical Combat class (taught by none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, who, much to Harry's dismay, did not go easy on the poor boy). Her name was Nancy O'Doul, and she seemed like a very nice woman.  
  
Harry stopped mid-lather to think about her bright smile, her cute little dimples, and those few, well-placed freckles on the bridge of her nose.  
  
At the thought of freckles, Harry opened his eyes quickly when he remembered that asking Nancy out was not an option, thanks to a certain red- haired little girl that he hardly knew. Ginny Weasley was ruining his life. Harry was eighteen years old; he should be able to date whenever and whomever he wanted. He was in his prime, and he was about to waste these few, precious years on fulfilling some stupid prophecy...  
  
It wasn't her fault. How could he think that it was Ginny who was messing up everything so badly? She hadn't done anything wrong, and she most certainly wasn't stopping him from seeing anyone else.  
  
But Harry still knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't ask Nancy out to dinner, or even for a small cup of coffee. Goddamn his horribly out-of- control nobility complex; why couldn't he just continue on with his life, and forget about this predicament for just a little bit?  
  
Harry wasn't a coward. He wasn't about to abandon Ginny; life had taught him to be a better friend than that. What if it was someone else in her place? What if it was someone he actually really cared about...he wouldn't make her do it alone.  
  
His hands reached up to shake his dark hair out under the water, washing the foamy white suds off of his head. The soap slipped slowly down his face, dispersing quickly after reaching his shoulders.  
  
Harry spun the dial to 'OFF' and stepped out of the bath and onto an orange rug on the floor. Droplets were still clinging to his well-defined arms and abdomen, and he used the white towel to dry himself fully.  
  
His hands fumbled for his spectacles, and when he found them he glanced at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Fuck," he groaned as he read the time.  
  
It was 7:21, and that was MUCH too late to show up for training. He was definitely going to pay for this at the academy. How on earth had he managed to take such a long shower?  
  
~  
  
LATER THAT SUMMER  
  
~  
  
Ginny stepped daintily out of the bathroom, covering her tiny body with an old, fluffy, pink towel. Her hair dripped steadily onto the carpet, leaving a dark trail behind her. She dashed across the hall and to her bedroom, which was one flight of stairs down from the shower.  
  
She turned briskly to shut the door behind her, and was preparing to drop her cover when she heard a scuttle and a crash from behind her.  
  
Ginny whipped herself around to face her only window, clutching the towel in front of her. Her widened eyes soon returned to normal after noticing with relief that the noise had come from an intruding owl.  
  
The bird was hopping on top of her wardrobe, scattering keepsake boxes and old shoes.  
  
"C'mere, then," Ginny cooed, holding her hand out to the owl. He looked up at her cautiously before hopping down onto her arm. She winced slightly as his talons dug into her wet flesh, but the pain was quickly relieved after she untied the attached parchment.  
  
"Thanks," she called as he flew out of her now-open window and out to the horizon. Ginny watched him soar for a few moments before realizing that she was still standing in the middle of her room without any clothes on.  
  
She dropped her towel and walked her naked self over to her pile of newly laundered clothes, and selected a warm weather outfit. Her hands flew behind her to clasp her bra, and she was soon wearing everything but a shirt.  
  
Ginny walked over to her bed where she had laid the mail, attempting to shake her hair dry with the wet towel. She picked up the paper and read the address with delight. Her fingers hurried to unseal the letter and soon her eyes were flying over her best friend's writing.  
  
*  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Hey! How was your summer? Mine's been good so far, but Scotland's gotten pretty boring after spending so much time here. What have you been up to lately? Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet? I got mine yesterday, and I couldn't wait to tell you the news- I got Head Girl! Can you believe it? Well, we're coming back to England at the end of next week, but I don't suppose I'll get a chance to see you until we're all on the train on September 1st...last time, eh? Mum's calling to me for something, so I have to go. See you soon,  
  
Caroline  
  
*  
  
Head Girl? Ginny couldn't help but feel a little jealous and perhaps a bit left out, but she was happy for her friend nonetheless. At least she would have a few connections once term started; it never hurt to know a Head Student.  
  
She looked longingly around her bedroom, suddenly feeling slightly depressed. School was starting in less than two weeks, and she wasn't looking forward to it. What was the point, anyway? It's not like she was going to do anything with her life that required an education.  
  
"Don't think like that,' she told herself, biting her bottom lip. Ginny was going to get a good education, no matter what her future had in store for her.  
  
'But what are you going to use it for? It's not like you can go and get a great job or anything, now that you're going to have that baby to take care of..."  
  
Why wouldn't that stupid pessimistic voice in her head just shut up?  
  
No, she would get a job. Maybe not a particularly desirable one, but Ginny Weasley would have a career; she was not about to become some mindless housewife.  
  
What were her options? The classes that were required for a profession in journalism did not qualify her for much else. But she still took some of the basic ones, which would make it easier to find an alternate job.  
  
Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts (naturally), Divination, History of Magic, and Charms.  
  
What could she shape out of that?  
  
Endless amounts of behind-the-desk jobs came to mind, but each one seemed more desperate than the previous. She had just decided that cauldron cleaning would not be suitable for a mother-to-be when she realized there was pretty much only one real option.  
  
Muggle Relations.  
  
It was the only real job without many qualifications. Well, she could either be that or a seamstress, and she'd never been very good at sewing.  
  
Ginny flung herself on top of her bed and glared up at the ceiling. Her fingernails dug into the worn, pink blanket beneath her as she let out a frustrated groan. Oh, the things you had to give up in order to do a good deed.  
  
Suddenly, Harry came into her mind. Ginny reminded herself that Harry's life had been full of nothing but him giving up his happiness at others' expense. He had had more than his fair share of sadness. A melancholy feeling passed over her as she thought about their lives, wishing to god that everything could be different.  
  
She guessed he didn't hear her prayer.  
  
~  
  
A Week or So Later  
  
~  
  
"GINNY! HURRY UP! YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN!"  
  
There were seven seconds until the Hogwarts Express rolled out of Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Her feet pounded the pavement beneath her, dragging the heavy trunk. She could hear her mother calling "goodbye" from behind, and the wheels creaking below the weight of her luggage. The clock struck 11 a.m. and she could see the steam engine start to move.  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
She looked up to see her best friend Caroline standing in the doorway of the carriage, holding out her hand.  
  
"C'MON!" she shouted, motioning for her friend to run faster.  
  
Ginny sprinted towards the train, leaping up onto it before it gained much momentum. Caroline bent over to help pull in her trunk, and then they both stood there, panting. After a moment of silence, the two of them burst out laughing and rushed to embrace each other.  
  
"I haven't seen you in forever," Caroline squealed, nearly suffocating her. Caroline was easily five inches taller than Ginny, and about seven pounds lighter. Not that Ginny was fat, Caroline was just morbidly skinny. But with her short, brown hair and small pointy nose, she had the eloquent look of a stereotypical adult Parisian woman.  
  
"I know! How was Scotland?" Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh, you know," she said, starting to walk down the corridor, "Boring family excursions and the lot."  
  
"Yes, I do know," Ginny murmured quietly.  
  
Caroline smiled and threw open the nearest compartment, which was occupied by two other people.  
  
"Dear Lord, you two, get a room!" Caroline shrieked jokingly, shielding her eyes.  
  
"We had one, until you guys decided to barge in!" Colin Creevey shot back, giving her a menacing glare.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Collin," she heard the girl beside him coo, recognizing her at once as Theresa Sauniere.  
  
"Well hello to you too," Ginny joked, plopping into a seat beside Colin. He had grown a lot in the past year, although he still had a slightly pinched appearance.  
  
"Hey," he murmured in response, attention still concentrated on Theresa, who was now talking to Caroline.  
  
"Is that the Head Girl badge?" she asked her, leaning forward to examine the pin.  
  
"Yup," Caroline said smugly, chest swelling slightly in pride. If she had not sworn to never think of him again, Ginny would have been forcibly reminded of her older brother Percy's own arrogance.  
  
"Cool," she whispered, leaning back into her seat.  
  
"Say, aren't you supposed to brief the Prefects on their jobs or something before we get to school?" Colin asked in an attempt to get her out of the compartment.  
  
Caroline's face dropped as she mouthed the word, "Shit!" In one swift motion, she had exited the compartment and left the door ajar behind her. Ginny watched her walk off for a second or two before turning back to Colin and Theresa, who were completely absorbed in each other.  
  
"Well," Ginny said hopefully, trying to break them apart for just a moment. She was unbelievably uncomfortable around the two canoodling lovers.  
  
The next fifteen minutes were pure agony for the small redhead, who tried everything from flipping through the latest edition of Witch Weekly to humming a tune from a popular song to try and ignore the other occupants of the room. It was only when they started hard-core snogging that she decided now was the time to leave them alone, before she accidentally saw something she didn't want to.  
  
She quietly got up and slipped out of the compartment, doing them the courtesy of closing the door after she left. No one else needed to see the two of them getting it on while lying on the floor of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Ginny walked the hall of the train with no conviction whatsoever. She was just wasting time before Caroline was finished with her meeting and could return with her to their compartment.  
  
But as she reached the front of the train, she heard loud bouts of laughter and shouts coming from the first two compartments. She carefully walked up to them and peered in the first window. There were five students in there, all prefects. They seemed to be playing an intense game of Exploding-Snap, which wasn't going very well for the longhaired boy on the right.  
  
She continued on her search, looking in the next window. Caroline was seated on someone's lap, and two other people occupied the room. Ginny took a small breath and put a smile on her face before pulling the compartment door open.  
  
"There you are!" she said in a jovial voice, looking directly at Caroline. Her friend turned around immediately to look at Ginny, as did the three other people in the room. There was a boy and a girl across from Caroline, who looked very unfamiliar to Ginny. She saw their school ties and knew instantly that both of them were from Ravenclaw.  
  
The boy on which Caroline was sitting turned his head as well, but she received a much more welcoming look from him than from anyone else there. Cursing herself for not recognizing the back of his head, Ginny returned his large grin as he said happily, "Hey, Ginny!"  
  
"How's it going, Liam?" she replied casually, moving in to take a seat next to Caroline.  
  
"Erm, Ginny, this compartment is reserved for student authority figures ONLY," Caroline whispered loudly to her friend, giving her a wide-eyed look. Ginny scanned the room quickly, and almost hit herself upside the head for being so stupid. The two people on the other bench were wearing Prefects' badges, so they must be in sixth year. That was probably why she didn't recognize them. She looked momentarily over at Liam, who was trying to shift behind Caroline in order to hide his Head Boy badge.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said through heavy blushing, "I guess I'll see you all later then."  
  
"Wait a minute," Liam called just as she was about to run out of the doorway in embarrassment, "You can stay."  
  
"Liam-" Caroline interjected, giving him a scolding look. She was acting as if Ginny was like her dirty laundry.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, you."  
  
Caroline raised one eyebrow before biting her lip in silence. Ginny stood awkwardly by the door for a full ten seconds before Liam said in an amused voice, "Well, you ARE going to sit down, aren't you?"  
  
Ginny was grateful for his generosity, and laughed as she said, "Of course."  
  
She once again sat down next to Caroline, who was still perched atop Liam's lap. She saw her dark-haired friend wind her arms around Liam's neck, as if marking her territory. She sure did get pretty weird around boys, especially ones that she was completely taken with, (like Liam).  
  
"So, how was your summer, then?" Liam asked happily, turning to face Ginny completely. This upset Caroline a little bit, seeing as she was now facing the wall.  
  
Liam was, in one word, gorgeous. Keeper and Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he had very large, strong arms that many girls in Ginny's year fantasized about being wrapped up in. His bright blue eyes almost drew her into them, and she could only think of one person with more mesmerizing irises (the other boy's were green-although she couldn't recall his name at the moment). He had a strong nose and a goofy grin, which combined to make a deadly pairing. His dark blond hair fall carelessly to his ears, and Ginny found herself wanting to reach up and run her fingers through it...  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as Liam pulled her out of her daydream.  
  
"Sorry about that," she muttered, tucking a piece of hair nervously behind her ear.  
  
"S'alright, I was just wondering how your summer was."  
  
Ginny looked back up at him before replying, "Well, it was pretty boring, to tell you the truth."  
  
"You mean you didn't go anywhere?" Caroline asked in a snobbish voice. Ginny hated how distant and bitchy Caroline Elling could be.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I did go to visit my brother Bill in Egypt for a week, he's got a new girlfriend, but that was about it."  
  
"Was it any fun?" Liam said, sounding mildly interested.  
  
"Not really, I was kind of stuck inside most of the time."  
  
"So no partying with any Egyptian boys, then?" Liam joked, nudging her gently with his elbow.  
  
Ginny playfully pushed it back and said in a dry tone, "As lively as the night life in the desert is, I didn't have much of a chance to go clubbing."  
  
"That's a shame," Liam sympathized, frowning slightly.  
  
"Too right," Caroline added, feeling a bit left out of the conversation, "Ginny could use a little partying. She can get pretty uptight, you know."  
  
Liam laughed at Caroline and shot Ginny a suggestive glance before saying, "Nothing we can't fix, eh?"  
  
Ginny closed her eyes at the implications, and stifled a laugh.  
  
"You throw the party and I'll be there."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Caroline was watching them with feigned interest, and took this moment to interrupt.  
  
"Liam, sweetie, could you help me with this pin, it's a bit hard to clasp."  
  
He looked at her through a furrowed brow, and then down to the spot where she wore her new badge. It rested just above her left breast, which was now only a few inches from his face. A sly smile played across her lips, but he decided to go along with it.  
  
"Oh, er, sure."  
  
It took nearly five minutes of him fumbling around with her shirt, trying to get the pin to stay straight. Caroline was about to declare it crooked once more before he announced loudly, "I give up. Just wear it like that."  
  
~  
  
Ginny sat in the compartment with them for the remainder of the ride, and didn't notice once that she and Liam were the only ones talking.  
  
"You're Quidditch captain this year?" he asked, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Naturally," Ginny replied in a mock-egotistical voice, "I am the best player on the team."  
  
"I just can't believe Potter picked a girl, is all," Liam joked, knowing that pretending to put Ginny down for being a female was a great way to get a rise out of her.  
  
"You better believe it. And if you don't think I'm any good, than just wait for our first match."  
  
"Ah, so you think you can win then, do you?" Liam replied, playing right into her trap.  
  
"With you as Keeper, Liam O'Connell, even the Giant Squid could both score and win against Ravenclaw," Ginny shot, trying her best to keep a straight face.  
  
"Ouch, that one hurt Weasley, but you as Seeker? I'll admit, Potter was good, but you've got the eyesight of a blind flobberworm."  
  
"Flobberworms can't even see to begin with!" Ginny exclaimed, calling him on his folly.  
  
"Exactly my point, my dear. You couldn't spot the snitch if it flew up to you, hit you on the nose, and held a sign that read, 'I AM THE GOLDEN SNITCH! CATCH ME!'"  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open in exaggerated disgust as she whispered, "You offend me, Liam O'Connell."  
  
"I do my best."  
  
Caroline cleared her throat and said in a loud voice, "Ginny, we're nearly there. I think you'd better go and change into your school robes."  
  
She looked down at herself and suddenly realized that she was still dressed in the muggle clothes she'd worn to the train station.  
  
"Silly me," she replied, "I'll be right back."  
  
"No need, Gin," Caroline called to her retreating back, "We'll meet you up at the school."  
  
"What?" she asked, peering back into the room.  
  
"Oh, and go check on Colin and Theresa. Make sure no one's conceiving any children, if you know what I mean."  
  
Ginny was about to object when Caroline shooed her off, motioning for the sixth year boy to close the compartment door. 'Bitch,' Ginny whispered to herself, fuming all the way back to the other compartment.  
  
She threw open the sliding door to see Colin and Theresa asleep on the seat, lying beside each other. Thankfully, their clothes were still on. Ginny quickly pulled her robes on before waking them, and once she did she received a very angry stare from Colin for taking him away from his precious girlfriend.  
  
"Almost there," Theresa said loudly, excitement mounting in her voice. Ginny turned to see her staring out the black window, eagerly anticipating their arrival at school. Colin only sighed and turned back to tidying up their numerous candy wrappers before they left.  
  
The train lurched to a stop a minute later, letting the students out in swarms. Ginny scurried out with Colin and Theresa, who were still holding hands.  
  
She saw Caroline's head a few meters away, and she called to her, "OI! CAROLINE!"  
  
But she did not make a move to acknowledge Ginny, who was frantically waving after her.  
  
"CAROLINE!" she yelled.  
  
"CAROLINE!"  
  
She watched helplessly as her friend stepped into the carriage, being helped up by none other than Liam O'Connell. Ginny was about to find another carriage to take up with Colin and Theresa, but Liam spotted her a moment later.  
  
"HEY, GINNY! OVER HERE!"  
  
She was grateful that he had seen her and offered her a chance to ride with them. Carriage space was a limited commodity and very hard to come by. She pushed through the crowd of students, finally making it to the footstep.  
  
"Here," he said, offering her his hand. Ginny clambered into the carriage and turned around to hail Colin and Theresa, who were two steps behind her. Once the five of them were all seated, the thestrals started to pull them towards the castle.  
  
Liam and Colin were sitting on one side, facing the girls. Colin and Theresa's feet were rubbing against each other slowly, and Liam smiled at the two girls across from him.  
  
"Last year, huh?" he mused looking out the window toward the school.  
  
"I know," Caroline replied, "I can't wait to get out of this dump."  
  
"I'm gonna miss it," Liam said seriously.  
  
"Me, too," Ginny added, "But we still have another whole year here."  
  
Liam laughed and said in an upbeat tone, "Well then we'd better make it the best damn year ever."  
  
Ginny could only think of all the secret passageways and rule-breaking aids she knew. Having Fred and George as older brothers had an upside; she overheard everything a troublemaker needed to know. That and the fact that Harry had left her the Marauder's map, (it's not like he needed it anymore).  
  
The carriage stopped abruptly in front of the Grand Entryway, which was lit with numerous torches. Colin ushered Theresa out first, followed by Caroline and Liam. Ginny was the last to exit the ride, but to her surprise Liam was waiting for her right outside the carriage door. He offered his hand to help her down from the high step, and Ginny could practically feel the jealousy radiating from Caroline. Liam didn't seem to notice, however, and he just whispered to her, "Welcome back, Ginny."  
  
~  
  
The first few weeks of school passed by in one giant blur. New classes, old friends, and Quidditch practice kept Ginny busy most of the time. And when she wasn't catching up on late homework in the common room, she was studying for her N.E.W.T.s, (not that it really mattered what kind of score she got on them anyway).  
  
It was the eve of Halloween night. Ginny sat cross-legged before the fire, nose buried deep in a book. The fire cast a glow around her that made her face look both ethereal and slightly tired. Her eyes had trouble focusing on the tiny text.  
  
"What is that you're reading?" Theresa called to her from the couch.  
  
Ginny merely held up the book so her friend could see the title and kept reading. She was completely swept up in the words, which kept taking her on turn after turn. Only one chapter ago she thought Charlotte was the one who was supposed to be Henry's soul mate, but after reading of her affairs in Barcelona, Ginny sided with Yolanda. The Dutch maid had been trying to live chaste, (until she met Jonathon, that is).  
  
Henry had been called off to war, and Charlotte had stayed home with her sister, Yolanda. Charlotte had been mysteriously absent for most of the book, leaving Ginny very curious. Jonathon, the stable boy, had tricked Yolanda into losing her virginity to him, and a nasty trick it had been. She ended up running to Henry for help, who had just returned from Iceland. The two of them shared a romantic cup of cocoa in the living room, only to be interrupted by Charlotte's return.  
  
Her eyes raced across the page, trying to hurry in order to figure out what would happen next.  
  
*  
  
"I'm home," a voice called from the front door, causing both Yolanda and Henry to break their eye contact.  
  
"Yolanda?" the woman shouted again, "Where are you? I've only just gotten back from Pedro's, and I have a lot of stories to—Henry! You're home!"  
  
Charlotte's face changed from secretive to feigned excitement in a matter of milliseconds. She pressed her lips tightly together as Yolanda jumped up from the lumpy sofa. Two mugs of hot cocoa stood steaming beside them, forgotten.  
  
"What was that, dear?" Henry asked coolly, giving her an unreadable look. He usually caught on quickly. His gray eyes shot a feeling of foreboding at his fiancé, who was now doing her best to keep from trembling. "Who is Pedro?" he corrected.  
  
"No one, sugar," Charlotte said sweetly before giving him a polite smile.  
  
*  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
*  
  
Yolanda stood in shock between her sister and Henry, cringing slightly. Her mouth flapped open helplessly, as if she were trying to say something.  
  
Charlotte glared at her before saying, "Don't you dare, Yolanda."  
  
"Don't I dare what?" she challenged, finding her voice, "Don't I dare tell him who Pedro is? Don't I dare tell him one of your famous stories from Barcelona? Don't I dare tell him what you've REALLY been doing these eight long months?"  
  
"I'M WARNING YOU, YOLANDA!"  
  
With that, the young woman spun around to face Henry. She said in a hurried voice, "She's been cheating on you."  
  
*  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
*  
  
Henry's face fell. His bottom lip shivered slightly as he looked up at the skinny brunette before him.  
  
"You've been sleeping with another man?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Three, actually," Charlotte spat, wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
  
"How could you?" he demanded, "HOW COULD YOU? I GAVE YOU A RING, GODDAMNIT!"  
  
*  
  
"VIRGINA WEASLEY!"  
  
Ginny looked up from the novel at Theresa, who was nearly screaming her name at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What's your problem?" she asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you knew where Caroline was," Theresa said laughingly, "Then you can go back to reading your precious book."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do not know where she is. Now will you please leave me alone?"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Ginny gave a 'humph' noise and continued to read.  
  
Present Time  
  
****  
  
"Where are you taking me?" he asked in a curious tone.  
  
"It's a surprise," Caroline told him, gripping his hand tighter and pulling, "Somewhere you've never seen before."  
  
"I doubt it, Ginny's shown me pretty much every inch of this castle. I know my way around."  
  
"LIAM O'CONNELL WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT GINNY WEASLEY FOR ONE FREAKING SECOND?"  
  
"Sorry," he murmured, and continued to follow her. They were headed up a narrow staircase, which led to one of the upper levels. The two of them kept climbing for what seemed like ages, and finally Liam knew he'd counted too many floors.  
  
"Caroline, are you sure you're going the right way? The only thing up this high is the Astronomy Tower."  
  
She turned around and gave him a sly smile, and he immediately understood her meaning. Not one to say no to some action from one of the prettiest girls in school, Liam kept walking.  
  
Caroline led him up another flight of twisting stairs, and finally they emerged at the top of the tower. She tugged relentlessly at his fingers, bringing him towards an open broom cupboard.  
  
She twirled around and pushed him inside, closing the door behind her. Her fingers started to run up the sides of his shirt, and she could feel his muscles tense. Perfectly manicured hands started to rub his chest, bringing Caroline even closer than before.  
  
Her head started to lean in, and pretty soon he found himself snogging Caroline Elling in the Astronomy Tower closet.  
  
They were in there for nearly twenty minutes, kissing and fooling around. When she finally pulled away, Caroline whispered to him, "Liam, did you like that?"  
  
"Er, yes," he murmured, not knowing what she was about to say next.  
  
"We could do this more often, you know. If we were a couple."  
  
His eyes widened in disbelief at her nerve. Had she just implied for him to ask her out?  
  
"Oh, yeah, erm, that sounds good."  
  
She laughed and said, "Perfect."  
  
They walked together down to the seventh floor, where Caroline pointed down the hall she had to go to get to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"A really good boyfriend would walk me there," she said coyly, "and good boyfriends get good rewards."  
  
Liam's face changed slightly, and he quietly followed her to the big portrait of the fat lady. They walked in silence, for it was well past curfew.  
  
When they arrived at the painting, Caroline said, "I guess this is goodnight."  
  
"Yeah, erm, goodnight," he said slowly.  
  
She leaned in quickly to give him a short kiss with just a hint of tongue. Then Caroline spun around and said, "Acromantula."  
  
The fat lady swung the portrait open, and Liam watched as Caroline revealed to him the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower. He waved hastily and then turned around to run down to the fourth floor, where the Ravenclaw commons were located.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
~  
  
Ginny sat at a table in Charms class between Theresa and Caroline, who were talking animatedly. Ginny was working diligently on charming her teacup to sing, but it wasn't working very well. This spell needed a lot of concentration, but she just wasn't in any kind of shape to perform it. The girls on either side of her were talking about last night, and she couldn't help but join in on the conversation.  
  
"So anyways, he pulled me almost violently into the closet, and I kept telling him I wouldn't do anything with a boy unless he were my boyfriend, so he took out this little daisy and said, 'Caroline, will you go out with me?' It was absolutely the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my life, so of course I said yes. I mean I had to, didn't I?"  
  
Ginny snorted loudly and then said, "You little liar."  
  
Caroline looked quite miffed that one of her best friends would call out her lie.  
  
"What are you talking about? It was the cutest thing anyone's ever done for me!"  
  
"I declare bullshit!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing knowingly.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of making things up?" Caroline nearly shouted, pointing her finger at Ginny's chest.  
  
"BECAUSE LIAM IS FREAKING ALLERGIC TO FLOWERS!"  
  
Caroline's face fell and she stared at her for a long time. Her near-black eyes showed no emotion until she let her mouth curve into a triumphant smile.  
  
"You're just JEALOUS," Caroline snapped.  
  
"Of what?" Ginny scoffed, clearly interested.  
  
"Oh, don't try and play dumb, Ginny. Everyone's seen the way you're always hanging off of him."  
  
"I'M always hanging off of him?"  
  
"You little desperate prat, I almost feel sorry for you. Really, he's been trying to send you the message since the first day of school, but perhaps you haven't gotten it; HE DOESN'T WANT YOU!"  
  
Ginny remained quiet for a moment, staring at the girl in front of her. Caroline Elling: Fair-weather Friend.  
  
"Whatever you say, Caroline," Ginny whispered, gathering up her books. The bell rang five seconds later, signaling the end of the last class of the day. Ginny grabbed her book bag and dashed out of the room, scurrying through the halls. There was only one place she was safe, and she was headed there right now.  
  
She almost sprinted to the Library, which was not too far from the Charms corridor. She soon found herself weaving through the bookcases, looking for a particular corner. Finally, towards the end of the room, she banked left and headed for the end of the row.  
  
Her back hit the wall as she slid down the cold stone, closing her eyes tightly. This was the one place she could be guaranteed refuge. No one ever came in the Magical Skin Deformities section. Not in broad daylight, anyway.  
  
Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes as she fingered the clasp on her bag furiously. What the hell had gotten into Caroline? Making up stories just to get attention. She was almost as bad as Patricia Gunt, the fifth year Slytherin who claimed she'd seen Merlin's ghost in the loo.  
  
Ginny looked around at her surroundings. She remembered the first time she came here.  
  
*  
  
Ginny crept through the corridors, not wanting to make a sound. Being caught out-of-bounds was bad enough, but when it was your third time sneaking out in one week, it almost guaranteed expulsion.  
  
Her bare feet hit the cold stone floor as she turned to face the Library door, whispering, "Alohamora."  
  
The large lock clicked from inside and she pushed in open. The wood was heavy, but she didn't care. Ginny was soon running through the tall bookshelves, whispering frantically.  
  
"Hermione?" she called in a low voice, "HERMIONE!"  
  
A sniffle and a ruffle of parchment could be heard from the left side of the room, and she quickly went off in that direction. A faint glow could be seen from the end of the row, and soon Ginny found herself standing in front of a floating book.  
  
"Did Harry say you could borrow that?" Ginny asked jokingly, giving way to a small smile.  
  
A small head poked out through the opening in the cloak, and Hermione replied, "No, and you best not tell him I took it."  
  
Ginny laughed and stood next to her friend.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione let out a small whimper before saying, "He hates me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your brother."  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
"Yes, he does," Hermione said firmly.  
  
"You're probably right," Ginny confirmed airily, inspecting her fingernails. The silence that came from the girl beside her was startling.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked, clutching the invisible cloth to her chest.  
  
"No, you prat. Ron's only been obsessed with you since fourth year. There is no possible way he could hate you."  
  
"What if I told him I hated him, never wanted to see him again, and that I thought he should burn in Hell for all of eternity?"  
  
"Hmm, well now we have a problem."  
  
"See?"  
  
"Hermione, why are you in the library?"  
  
"I needed some time to think."  
  
"In the blemish-books?"  
  
"Ginny," Hermione scolded, "It's the Magical Skin Deformities Section, and I'm only here because no one in their right mind would ever come."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So do you think he hates me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm just curious, but why do you care about my older brother's opinion so much?"  
  
Hermione blushed a bit and then said in a quiet voice, "Promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
Ginny nodded obediently, and Hermione whispered in a hurried voice, "I think I fancy Ron."  
  
"Dear god is that all?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"That's old news-we all know already. It's kind of obvious."  
  
"Oh my god. Do you think he knows?"  
  
"Hermione, we're talking about Ron here. The only thing he notices is the Quidditch schedule."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks. For coming here, I mean."  
  
"Well, it was a bit of a stretch, but I can face the books on Pimple Potions for you."  
  
"You're a good friend. You know that, right?"  
  
"Of course I do, Hermione. I'm not completely naïve, unlike my dear older brother."  
  
"Shut it, you."  
  
"Oooh, looks like I've touched a nerve..."  
  
*  
  
"Ginny? Are you okay?"  
  
The voice startled her, and she jumped slightly when she heard it.  
  
"What? Who's there?"  
  
"It's me. Liam."  
  
Her head spun to look at the bookshelf. A very familiar pair of blue eyes peered out from behind a book on proper face washing techniques.  
  
"Oh. Hey."  
  
He said softly, "You know you're missing the Halloween Feast, right?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ginny, have you been crying?"  
  
Ginny's face fell in horror as she realized that she had been wearing mascara that day. As if on reflex, she reaching into her bag and pulled out a small green compact mirror. Her fingers wiped the black smudges from beneath her eyes, and then she heard Liam say, "Much better."  
  
Ginny smiled sadly and put the mirror in her lap.  
  
"Now, is there a reason you're in this section? Because your skin looks perfectly clear to me..."  
  
Ginny laughed and said, "It's a long story, but I go here when I need some time to be alone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She could tell that he thought she meant for him to leave, so she was surprised when he said, "Do you want to talk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He sat down on the other side of the bookshelf, proceeding to remove several hardcover books.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny looked at the floor and said, "Caroline."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She made up this story about what happened between you two last night, well I think she made it up at least, and she was telling everyone who would listen, but I called her lie and-"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
Ginny swallowed before saying, "She said you pulled her in some closet and gave her a flower and then asked her out really romantically or something."  
  
"What?."  
  
"But I knew she was lying, because you're allergic to flowers, remember last year when I almost had to carry you to the Hospital Wing after you started to get breathing problems during Care of Magical Creatures-"  
  
"Not one of my more glorious moments," he joked.  
  
"I wouldn't think so. But she said you gave her a daisy, and then when I called her a liar, she said I was just a jealous prat who was so desperate that I kept clinging to you and throwing myself at you, and-"  
  
"She said WHAT?"  
  
"...and I just got really quiet, and I'm afraid we're not going to be friends again. She's been acting really weird lately, and I don't know what's going on."  
  
That wasn't the entire truth. She knew what was going on. And his name was Liam O'Connell. What was his problem? Someone that gorgeous shouldn't be allowed to talk to two young girls; there will be fights.  
  
"Ginny, listen to me. Don't pay her any mind, all right? She's just being a bitch."  
  
"Then why are you dating her, if she's such a bitch?"  
  
"I didn't really have any say in it, actually. She kind of just declared us 'together'."  
  
"Oh," Ginny mused.  
  
"But I'd leave her in a second for you."  
  
Her ears heard what he said, but her mind couldn't process it. She looked at him questioningly, wondering if he was speaking the truth.  
  
"If you'd have me, that is."  
  
His baby blue eyes showed some kind of deep emotion, much more than childish attraction.  
  
"Oh, Liam-"  
  
But her sentence was cut short. Suddenly they found themselves leaning in closer towards each other, breath tingling on one another's lips.  
  
When Ginny finally felt the contact, she noted that his lips were probably among the softest, smoothest, most perfect lips in the world. The way he held her mouth against his felt so perfect, and she could almost feel the earth spinning beneath her. He sure knew how to cheer a girl up.  
  
"Wait, Liam, no-" Ginny said, pulling away abruptly.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, "Was that a bad move? I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry-"  
  
"No, Liam, stop. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I didn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Okay," he stopped frowning and looked at her comfortably, "Then what's up?"  
  
"Liam...I can't...WE can't..."  
  
"...be together," he finished sadly.  
  
"It's not like that," she tried, but he wouldn't hear it.  
  
"Then what is it like?" he asked dangerously, the hurt evident on his face.  
  
"I don't have a choice!" she said in a frustrated squeal.  
  
"A choice about what?"  
  
"Liam, I can't be with you. I just can't."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It's not you, I mean, I really wish I could..."  
  
"Whatever, Ginny. See you around."  
  
And with that, Liam stood up and exited the library. Ginny bit her lip and started to sob uncontrollably. Why did this have to happen to her? What had she done to deserve this? Her hand brushed against the mirror in her lap, and she picked it up. Her eyes glared at the green compact, suddenly hating it.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" she screamed, flinging it across the room. It hit a wooden shelf and broke into six pieces. The bits of shattered glass flew to the ground, making small clinking noises.  
  
It hadn't even been the prophecy-thing. It was just a normal mirror. Ginny had let her emotions take control of her, and she'd mistaken her pocket mirror for Dumbledore's accursed contraption. Now she had nothing in which to check her makeup, as well as seven years of bad luck. Excellent.  
  
~  
  
Liam hardly talked to Ginny for the rest of the season. He never once went out of his way to chat with his old friend, and she noticed that the amount of P.D.A between Caroline and him grew to an unbearable level. On top of studying for N.E.W.T.s and running Quidditch practices, Ginny just didn't have the time or energy to see Liam rubbing up against her now more- friendly friend.  
  
She was positively overjoyed when Christmas Break rolled around. Until she realized that she would be spending it at the Burrow, along with the rest of her family. And Harry.  
  
Someone up there must really hate her.  
  
~  
  
A/N:  
  
This chapter is currently 29 pages long, and it's only half of what I wanted it to be. I suppose I will have to pull back and split this chappie in 2 parts. I will post Part Two next. Trust me, this story is just heating up. YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS THE NEXT FEW UPDATES! With that said, put this story on your author alert list so you can tell when the next part comes out. Chapter 7 is in Lily and James' time, and it is a crucial new installment! DO NOT MISS IT!  
  
And now, to respond to a few reviews:  
  
*  
  
Ashlyn: Thanks, that makes me feel so great!  
  
EmeraldDream1: Thank you, I try my best to make it realistic.  
  
Luvsirius: You have no idea how happy your review made me!  
  
Ally of Pirate's Swoop: Yea, it's a little difficult, seeing as they're in two different places.  
  
Zigzag722: I'm glad your logic saved me  
  
Brown*Pryde: Who could resist?  
  
*  
  
Okay, so now all you have to do is...  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
NOW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
